


"Boys, love and snow"

by Dreamwave



Category: South Park
Genre: Angel Kenny McCormick, Best Friends, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys' Love, Bullying, Character Death, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Cute, Drama, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Innocence, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild S&M, My First South Park Fic, Romantic Comedy, Snow, Top Stan Marsh, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwave/pseuds/Dreamwave
Summary: La secundaria. A sus ya 17 años, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny se ven por primera vez después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, pero la llegada de ciertas alumnas el primer día de clases, causa revuelo entre los estudiantes de toda la escuela, nuevos sentimientos son revelados y comienzan los conflictos durante un año que parecía ser tranquilo. ¿Serán estos sentimientos positivos, o harán pasar a los chicos por situaciones que pongan a prueba su amistad? En eso, Stanley Marsh deberá decidir a quién quiere en realidad, Craig Tucker tendrá que encontrar el valor para ser él mismo y Kenny McCormick lidiará con un creciente lado sadomasoquista, que aflora cuando está con cierta persona.¿Florecerá el amor en el frío pueblo de South Park, o el miedo al "qué dirán" será más fuerte? ¿Cuántas veces morirá Kenny en esta versión? Descúbrelo en esta ligera historia de amor en South Park.♥ Stan x Kyle // Craig x Tweek // Kenny x Butters ♥
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. "Confesión"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasará cuando cierto tipo de contenido se vuelve tendencia en la escuela de South Park?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic también está disponible en la web Amor yaoi con el título de "Innocence" (Es la misma historia) 
> 
> Link: amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=206586&index=1

Capítulo 1: “Confesión”

\- Lunes -

Amanecía en South Park, Colorado. Aquella mañana había nevado más de lo habitual y se respiraba calma en el ambiente. Era el silencio previo al primer día de clases. Poco a poco, el pueblo comenzaba a despertar, mientras unos rayos de luz se colaban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Stanley Marsh. El despertador sobre la mesita de noche sonó por primera vez en dos meses, despertando al chico de cabellos negros, quien, a pesar de haber dormido ocho horas, se sentía cansado. Además, la cabeza le dolía un poco. No quería levantarse, pero las ganas de ver a sus amigos se hicieron más fuertes de repente, y deseaba, no, más bien ansiaba ver a uno en especial: Kyle Broflovski, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. No habían podido juntarse en casi todo el verano, debido a que Kyle estuvo de vacaciones en el extranjero con su familia, y ni siquiera mantuvieron contacto por Skype, sólo intercambiaron uno que otro mensaje por Whatsapp, pero nada más. Aquello había provocado que lo extrañara mucho, y se preguntaba si él sentiría lo mismo. Era raro que ese tipo de cosas le importaran tanto, y más raro era que últimamente no podía sacarse a Kyle de la cabeza. Más encima, todo ese asunto le hacía sentir cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Nerviosismo de qué? Solo es tu mejor amigo, no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso, claro, no nos hemos visto en semanas, pero eso no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado. —pensó—. Esto es solo maldita ansiedad.

El chico de ojos azules estiró las sábanas y el cobertor de su cama, se vistió, tratando de alivianar su mente y alejar los pensamientos innecesarios, luego bajó a desayunar muy rápidamente y salió de su casa todavía mordiendo la mitad de un sandwich.

—¡Que te vaya bien, Stanley! —gritó Sharon desde la puerta.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —le contestó, mientras corría a la parada del autobús. Con suerte, Kyle llegaría primero, antes que todos los demás y podrían hablar sin que Cartman los molestara.

—¡¡Kyle!!

En efecto, el pelirrojo se encontraba solo esperando el bus escolar. Al escuchar su nombre, se volteó y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver a su amigo Stan, acto seguido, corrió hacia él y ambos colisionaron en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, resultado de haber estado separados tanto tiempo. Se sentía tan reconfortante aquel contacto que ninguno quería separarse, aunque después de varios minutos tuvieron que hacerlo.

—Stan, ¡Te extrañé mucho!

—Y-yo también, Kyle, ¿Cómo has estado amigo? ¿Que tal tus vacaciones en Holanda?

—Amigo, estuvieron increíbles, Ámsterdam es una de las ciudades más bellas que he visto. Y Canadá igualmente, me gustó mucho.

—¿También fuiste a Canadá?

—Sí, a Toronto. Ya había viajado antes para allá, pero era muy pequeño para recordar cualquier cosa. Mira, te he traído algo de mis viajes. —dijo, pasándole a Stan un paquete azul que fue desenvuelto casi al instante de ser recibido.

—Wow, Kyle estos son... ¿¡Lollipops de marihuana!?

—Jaja, sí, sé que no te gusta la marihuana, pero estos son muy populares en Ámsterdam, además los encontré divertidos. Creo que lo otro te gustará más.

—Me gusta todo lo que me regalas, incluidos los caramelos de hierba. —dijo, mientras extraía una botella que contenía líquido color ámbar dentro—. Oh, Kyle, ¡Muchas gracias! Amo la miel de maple, y esta botella hasta tiene la forma de la hoja, que genial, gracias, de verdad. —dijo, abrazando a su amigo nuevamente.

—De nada, solo escóndelos antes de que lleguen los demás, eres el único al que le traje regalos. —dijo el pelirrojo, riendo.

—S-sí, los guardaré en mi mochila. —dijo Stan, sintiendo un leve sonrojo. Kyle, al notarlo, se ruborizó también, el rostro del chico le pareció tan lindo, y se sorprendió a si mismo por pensarlo.

Justo en ese momento, una voz irritante pero familiar rompió la atmósfera tierna entre los dos amigos.

—Uh, ¿Los novios están intercambiando regalos?

—Aj, Cartman...

—¿Qué me trajiste a mi, judío?

—Primero dime hola, cabrón.

—Hola. Ahora, ¿Donde está mi regalo? ¡Dámelo ya!

—Lo siento Cartman, pero fue confiscado en el aeropuerto.

Eso último provocó que Stan soltara unas risitas, lo que enterneció la mirada de Kyle. Extrañaba verlo reír.

—Kyle, ¡Judío avaro, eso es mentira, hijo de puta! ¡No me compraste nada!

—Cállate, cara de culo. ¿Por qué debería haberte comprado algo?

—¿Que por qué? ¡Porque los amigos se regalan cosas entre sí, idiota!

—¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos, gordo culón?

De pronto se escucharon unos crujidos en la nieve, alguien se acercaba. Era un chico de chaqueta naranja. No llevaba la capucha puesta, lo que dejaba al descubierto su destellante cabello rubio. Caminó hacia los chicos, actitud despreocupada, cigarro entre los labios, le dio una última calada y lo arrojó a la acera, pisándolo con una de sus botas cafés, luego se unió al grupo.

—Hola Stan, tanto tiempo.

—¡Kenny! Me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues, bien, creo. ¿Y esos dos? —preguntó, apuntando a Cartman y a Kyle.

—Lo sé, no llevamos ni mediodía de volver a vernos y ya se están peleando, es terrible.

—Rayos. Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Así es.

—¡Bueno, yo en realidad no quiero ser amigo de un judío avaricioso como tú!

—¡Ya Cartman, supéralo! —exclamó Kyle, fastidiado.

—Sí, cállate Cartman. Kyle no tenía por qué traernos nada de su viaje. —dijo, cruzando miradas con su mejor amigo, quién sonrió.

Dos minutos después, el autobús llegó y el grupo se subió a el, Cartman se sentó con Kenny y se pasó el rato molestándolo como siempre hacía, en todo caso al rubio esto parecía darle lo mismo, y se resignaba a mirar por la ventanilla. Stan se sentó al lado de Kyle y conversaron sin parar en toda la ruta hacia la escuela. Tenían que ponerse al día de todas las cosas interesantes que les habían sucedido durante el verano.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la escuela y los chicos, al bajarse, se quedaron un rato mirándola.

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo, el inicio de otro año escolar. —dijo Kyle.

—Odio que las vacaciones hayan terminado. Ni siquiera alcancé a ir a Casa Bonita. —se quejó Eric.

—A mi me alegra que sigamos estando juntos. Este año será genial, puedo sentirlo. Ojalá no vivamos tantas locuras como el año pasado. ¿Tú que dices, Kenny?

—Meh.

Aquella respuesta era muy típica de él. En el fondo solo esperaba no morir tantas veces durante la secundaria, aquel hábito comenzaba a volverse aburrido y demasiado repetitivo.

Parecía increíble la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado juntos, les quedaban pocos años de secundaria y ya tenían 17 años. Algunas cosas habían cambiado, mientras que otras seguían iguales. Stan ya no era atormentado por su hermana, y seguía estando de novio con Wendy. Kyle solía alisar su cabello y secretamente deseaba conseguir novia, pues nunca había tenido una enserio. Cartman seguía siendo tan cabrón como siempre, había perdido varios kilos pero los chicos continuaban tratándolo de gordo. Y Kenny... A veces solía deprimirse y había comenzado a fumar, quería encontrar trabajo de medio tiempo y seguía siendo el pervertido de la pandilla. Las facciones de todos se habían desarrollado por completo, eran más altos y cuando se juntaban a jugar videojuegos en casa de Stan, su madre solía decir que se habían convertido en unos jóvenes muy guapos.

En ese momento, una linda chica de cabello negro y boina rosa se acercó abrazando a Stanley por detrás, sorprendiéndolo.

—Hola Stan, ¡Te extrañé mucho, amor!

—Wendy, dios, no me asustes así.

—Lo siento~ ¿Me echaste de menos en el verano? —dijo la chica, aferrándose a Stan.

—Sí, por supuesto. Si no te hubieses ido a Nueva York, habríamos pasado más tiempo juntos.

—Yo quería quedarme pero no pude convencer a mis padres, amor. —le dio un breve beso en los labios y le tomó la mano, lo que provocó que Kyle desviara y bajara la mirada—. ¿Entramos juntos?

—Bueno, vamos. —le respondió, pero se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor del pelirrojo— ¿Qué le pasa a Kyle? Luce... Decepcionado, ¿Será mi idea? —pensó, mientras se volteaba y trataba de encontrarse con los ojos negros de su mejor amigo.

Las clases estaban por comenzar, por lo que los chicos se dirigieron al nuevo salón. Allí se encontraron con todos sus otros amigos, estaban Butters, Token, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy y Tweek. La sala rebosaba de risas, anécdotas veraniegas, uno que otro insulto, gritos y caos, hasta que entró el profesor Brown pidiendo que hicieran silencio. Era el mismo profesor que habían tenido el año pasado.

—Buenos días niños, les doy la bienv...

(Ruido y muchas voces a la vez)

—Ya, ¡¡Cállense!! Tenemos que empezar la clase.

(Silencio)

—Bien, antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a cinco nuevas estudiantes. Chicos, saluden a Misaki, Haru, Izumi, Yuki y Kira.

—Que onda con esos nombres Sr.Brown, son muy raros.

—Silencio Eric. Todas ellas vienen desde Japón, han tenido un largo viaje para poder estudiar en nuestra escuela, así que espero que las traten respetuosamente y que las hagan sentir bienvenidas. Ahora, para nuestra primera unidad de literatura...

La clase continuó normalmente, y las estudiantes asiáticas no llamaron realmente la atención, bueno, así era hasta que llegó el primer recreo. Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny conversaban cerca de otro grupo de estudiantes que jugaban al fútbol.

—¿Y que hicieron en sus vacaciones? —preguntó Stan—. Yo me la pasé en casa, desearía haber aprovechado más el tiempo.

—Visité un montón de lugares, en Ámsterdam fuimos al museo de Van Gogh, al barrio rojo, a ver los campos de tulipanes y al museo del diamante. En Toronto conocí el acuario Ripley, la torre CN, y comí un montón de miel de maple. Fueron unas increíbles vacaciones, aunque al final extrañaba South Park.

—¿Echabas de menos este basurero? Eso ni tú te lo crees, judío.

—No jodas Cartman, apuesto a que tú no hiciste nada durante el verano más que comer, dormir y bailar imitando a Britney Spears en tu patio. —dijo Stan, cuyo comentario provocó risas.

—¡Ya les dije que me desafiaron a hacerlo! ¡Y ya no me molesten con eso, carajo!

Cuando las risas cesaron, Stan puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico de la capucha naranja.

—¿Que hay de ti, Kenny? ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

—Para qué le preguntas Stan, Kenny de seguro fue de vacaciones al callejón de la esquina. Es tan pobre que en vez de alojarse en un hotel, debe haber dormido dentro de un basurero. Todas las noches querían violarte los vagabundos, ¿No es así, Kenny? —se burló Cartman.

—Que mierda Cartman, deja en paz a Kenny, culo gordo. dijo Kyle, que odiaba más que todos cuando Eric se comportaba de forma tan infantil y odiosa.

—¡Hmm mrrmh mmh, mrrh mhm! —masculló Kenneth, no se le entendían bien las palabras porque llevaba la capucha puesta.

Desde el otro lado del patio llegó corriendo Butters, deteniéndose frente a la banda, tan emocionado que apenas podía contenerse.

—¡Chicos, deben venir a ver esto! ¡Las niñas nuevas están todas juntas, y no paran de dibujar por allá!

—¿Que tiene eso de malo, Butters? No es inusual que les guste dibujar. —dijo Stan.

—Es lo que dibujan Stan, es un tipo de arte que jamás había visto. Nos dibujan a nosotros haciendo cosas... cosas gay, ¡Es muy raro, vengan ya! —exclamó.

—¿De qué rayos habla Butters?

—Ni idea, será mejor que vayamos a ver Kyle.

La conversación también fue escuchada por el grupo que jugaba fútbol, entonces todos los niños presentes siguieron a Butters hasta llegar donde estaban las chicas asiáticas. Las cinco tenía todo tipo de lápices y croqueras o cuadernos de dibujo, y algunas bocetaban con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar. Los chicos se acercaron para mirar qué estaban garabateando con tantas ganas, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Butters no bromeaba y Cartman fue el primero en gritar de la impresión.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Miren lo que han hecho, ¡Estas niñas son unas pervertidas! ¡¿Cómo puede haber gente así en nuestra escuela?!

—Tranquilo, Cartman, tiene que haber una explicación-

—¿De qué explicación me hablas, Stan? ¡Nos dibujan haciendo ése tipo de cosas entre nosotros, son unas malditas degeneradas! Mira, acá hay un dibujo de ti besando a Kyle, este es de Kenny abrazando a Butters, y ese otro muestra a Craig metiéndosela a-

—¿Que yo qué? —preguntó Craig, abriéndose paso rápidamente entre la multitud y quitándole el dibujo de las manos a Misaki, para luego observarlo con la cara ensombrecida, sin pronunciar palabra.

—...a Tweek. —continuó Cartman, llevándose las manos a la cabeza— Cielos, esto es...

—¡¿Q-qué!? ¡¿Por qué a mi?! —preguntó Tweek, que al escuchar su nombre sufrió un pequeño ataque de pánico.

—¿Por qué dibujas esto? —preguntó el chico del gorro azul, bastante enojado— ¡¿Por qué?!

—S-solo m-me gusta. Lo siento si te molesta Craig, no es nuestra intención.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Por qué... —se ruborizó—. ¿Por qué creen que Tweek y yo somos gay?

—¡¡Y-y-yo no soy homosexual!! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —preguntó desesperado el chico de la camisa mal abotonada, estaba casi jalándose el cabello debido a su nerviosismo.

—Creo que yo puedo explicarles de qué trata todo esto. —dijo Wendy Testaburger, que estaba sentada junto a Izumi y Kira.

—Oh, pero que sorpresa, Testaburger está metida en esto, es obvio que los dibujitos gay fueron su idea.

—Cierra la boca, Cartman. ¿Wendy, tu estás con ellas? —preguntó a Stan, mirando a su novia.

—Soy solo una fiel admiradora de su trabajo, Stan. Y no son “dibujitos gay”, se llama arte Yaoi.

—¿Yaoi? ¿Y eso qué carajo es? —preguntaron Cartman y Craig, al unísono.

—Yaoi es una mezcla de emoción y belleza entre dos chicos que están enamorados. Existen el “seme” que es la figura dominante o activa, y el “uke” que es el dominado o pasivo de la relación.

—Eso suena, mmm, bastante gay. —comentó Kyle, quien había permanecido muy callado, y evitaba el contacto visual con Stan desde que vio el dibujo que los involucraba a los dos.

—No es lo mismo, la palabra “gay” define la orientación sexual de un individuo, mientras que el Yaoi es un género de anime y manga, en donde existe una historia con un significado más profundo. Puede ser sobre dos o más chicos y tener o no situaciones eróticas gráficas.

—P-pero yo... Y Craig... Y yo-

—Aaaah, mierda, lo que Tweek trata de decir es que nosotros no somos pareja, Wendy. —dijo Tucker, moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

—Sí, ellas lo saben. El Yaoi es más bien una fantasía, no se trata siempre de algo verdadero. Es decir, las ilustraciones representan un amor ficticio, lo que mis amigas crean existe solo en su imaginación, no en la vida real ¿Entienden?

Hubo un corto silencio, muy incómodo para los chicos que habían sido dibujados.

—Entiendo, pero aún así... No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Es un fastidio. —dijo Craig gravemente, acto seguido, arrugó el sugestivo dibujo de Misaki y lo lanzó lejos sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cual entristeció a la estudiante japonesa.

—¡Oye, que te pasa, destruiste mi arte!

—Craig... —Murmuró Tweek, tratando de seguir a su compañero.

—Piérdete, Tweek. Y todos los demás. —se alejó, haciendo el gesto del dedo medio con ambas manos, sin mirar atrás.

Se generaron algunos murmullos, cuchicheos y comentarios, pero después de unos minutos la gran mayoría de estudiantes, incluida Wendy, comenzaron a distribuirse por el patio. De todos modos, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre y entraran nuevamente a clases.

—Tweek, amigo, ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kyle, con el tono amable y comprensivo de una persona que solo quiere ayudar.

—¡Aaaa! Y-yo me tengo que ir. —respondió, corriendo al baño, se veía afectado y le sudaban tanto las manos como la frente.

El timbre sonó y el grupo principal caminó hacia el salón. Kenny, pensativo, aspiró su cigarrillo un par de veces más, para luego dejarlo caer sobre la nieve. Los demás ni siquiera habían notado cuando lo había prendido.

—Mi novia dijo que el Yaoi no es real, es una fantasía sobre emparejar chicos, y resulta que las niñas se entretienen con eso. Mientras sea así, no creo que se trate de un problema grave.

—¡Al carajo con eso, Stan! Mientras yo esté vivo, no permitiré que esas japonesas de mierda nos dibujen haciendo cochinadas, ¡Le diré al director PC que las expulse de la escuela! —gritó Cartman, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y que tanto te enojas tú gordo, si no aparecías en ninguno de los dibujos. —dijo el chico pelirrojo.

—Mentira judío, apuesto a que el mío lo tenían bien escondido, porque de seguro es el más degenerado y ardiente de todos.

Los chicos se apresuraron en entrar a clases, riéndose a carcajadas de Eric, pues lo que había dicho sonaba muy ridículo, desagradable y era divertidísimo mofarse de él cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. Kyle y Kenny vivían para esos momentos.

-Una hora más tarde-

La clase estaba sumida en el silencio, como nunca solía suceder al principio del año escolar. Era el bloque de biología, y el Sr.Brown les había entregado a todos una guía sobre el funcionamiento del sistema reproductivo de ambos sexos. Para Craig era imposible concentrarse en responderla, en lo último que podía pensar era en espermatozoides y ovarios. Lo sucedido durante el recreo seguía dándole vueltas por la cabeza, y la imagen de él mismo teniendo relaciones con Tweek, a pesar de haber sido dibujada, le había impactado y permanecía nítida en su memoria, aunque no quisiera. Observó el puesto del desequilibrado chico, cuya silla estaba vacía, y tratando de recuperar su actitud estoica de siempre, se levantó. Se preguntaba por qué Tweek Tweak no había aparecido después del break. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No era como si le importara mucho, pero... Era una situación especial.

—Sr.Brown, ¿Me da permiso para ir al baño?

—Claro, ve Craig, pero no te tardes mucho, les entregaré un pequeño examen en unos minutos. —se escuchó un sonido general de queja.

El chico de azul buscó a Tweek por casi todo el colegio, sin hacer mucho escándalo, no se veía nadie en los pasillos, pero nunca se sabe. Quizás para esa hora del día, los rumores sobre las ilustraciones Yaoi ya estarían esparcidos, era mejor cuidarse. Después de ir al gimnasio, a la cafetería y a varios lugares más, el único sitio donde faltaba buscar era el baño de hombres. Al entrar, se oyeron unos sollozos muy bajitos.

—¿Tweek? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó Craig, mientras abría cada puerta del sanitario, hasta encontrar a su amigo en el último cubículo, asustándolo.

—¡AAAaa!! ¡¿Craig, q-qué haces aquí!?

—Cálmate, solo me preguntaba que te había pasado, no entraste a biología. Espera... —respondió, acercándose al despeinado chico rubio—...¿Estás llorando?

—*Sniff* no... Estoy bien. —dijo, pero al segundo dos gotas transparentes rodaron por sus mejillas. Craig se puso algo incómodo, no era la persona ideal para consolar a alguien. Le costaba pensar qué decir y como actuar, ya que siempre se mantenía al margen de situaciones así. Pero era un integrante de su pandilla a quién apreciaba, y se sentía obligado a al menos intentar animarlo.

—Tweek, nunca has sido bueno mintiendo. ¿Por qué estás triste? Ya dime, somos amigos. Puedes contarme que te está pasando. ¿Es por lo de los dibujos raros de esas niñas?

—En parte s-sí, pero hay otra cosa. Y no puedo decírtela. —murmuró, sollozando.

—Oh, vamos, solo dímelo. No quiero que te sientas mal, Tweek, ya... No llores... —dijo, posando una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del chico, secándole las lágrimas. La movió para acariciar suavemente su cabello, y fue entonces cuando Tweek se la apartó rápidamente.

—¡¡No!! Yo de verdad, ¡No puedo decirte, Craig! Y no me trates así, cuando eres gentil conmigo... No lo soporto. Duele.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor explícame, si no, no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. —dijo, tratando de ser lo más paciente posible, a esas alturas, el examen del Sr.Brown le daba prácticamente lo mismo, solo le interesaba aclarar las cosas con Tweek.

—Es que no volverás a verme de la misma manera, ¡Esto es demasiado aterrador! ¡¿Qué pasa si te cuento y después ya no me hablas?! O si vas y le cuentas a todos, ¡¡Mi vida estaría arruinada!! O si-

—¡Tweek, ya basta! ¡No va a pasar nada entre nosotros! —gritó, agarrándolo por los hombros—. Mira, no sé que carajos te pasa, pero si todo esto es a causa de lo que pasó en el recreo, tienes que saber que lo que vimos son puras tonterías e imaginaciones de las niñas, nada es real, ¿Me escuchas?

Hubo un silencio mientras el rubio se enjugaba los ojos, que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos.

—¿Tweek?

—...Ese es el problema, Craig. Para mí no son del todo m-mentiras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, con una leve sospecha de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

Un segundo silencio por parte de Tweek provocó que el chico de gorro azul se enfadara, su paciencia tenía un límite y no aguantaba más la actitud de su amigo. Necesitaba saber que ocurría YA.

—¡Tweek, demonios, solo dime, habla de una vez, idio-

—¡¡Ok, ok, tú ganas!! No puedo creer que vaya a decirte esto, pero tú... Tú m-me gustas. ¡¡Me gustas, CRAIG!! —confesó, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—C-Craig... Craig, por favor di algo...

Tucker no dijo nada, aún procesaba lo que había escuchado de la boca del rubio, quien se rehusaba a mirarlo de frente debido a la vergüenza. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija sobre Tweek.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó, con voz seca y tratando de mantenerse inquebrantable.

—¿Eh?

—¿Desde cuando te gusto?

—...Desde hace tres años.

—Oh, dios. Dios mío, Tweek. —se tapó la boca, preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¡No tienes que decir nada! He tenido que ocultar mis sentimientos porque no quería ser un problema para ti, Craig. A veces no podía soportarlo, pero no tenía otra opción porque no quería perderte, eso me daba mucho miedo. Ahora mismo n-no sé qué hacer, he estado contando hasta diez mentalmente para no entrar en pánico.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. —dijo, con seriedad—. Préstame atención Tweek, no le contarás a nadie sobre esto, ninguno de nuestros amigos puede saber, y menos ahora que llegaron esas niñas locas a la escuela. Sé que puede ser difícil, pero creo que lo mejor será que te tragues esos sentimientos y resuelvas tus problemas.

—¡No me digas lo que es difícil, tú no sabes nada! No sabes lo que se siente esconder un secreto así tanto tiempo, el estar cerca de ti pero a la vez tan lejos, el saber todos los días que siempre me vas a ver como un amigo y nada más. No sabes la angustia con la que he tenido que lidiar todos estos años. Y todo es por mi culpa, porque me enamoré de ti. —dijo, sus ojos claros se humedecieron otra vez mientras sentía la mano de Craig sobre su hombro.

—Estás confundido, Tweek. Pero debemos ayudarnos, no podemos dejar que se sepa esto, tengo una reputación que cuidar, ¿Entiendes? Y además la gente hablaría demasiado, inventarían tantos rumores que sería una pesadilla venir a clases. Piensa bien en los problemas que eso nos traería.

—¿Como puedes ser tan cruel? ¡No estoy confundido, realmente me gustas! No te atrevas a negar lo que siento por ti. ¿Y por qué lo que piense el resto es tan importante?

—¡Porque no quiero ir por los pasillos y que me llamen marica! Quiero tener una vida de secundaria normal, y ser homosexual no forma parte de mis planes. No puedo estar contigo, ni ser algo porque la gente quiere. Tendrás que ir y ser gay con otra persona.

—Esto es tan... Debí imaginarlo. Debes pensar que no soy normal. Podríamos superar todas esas cosas juntos, Craig. Enfrentar a quienes nos molesten. Pero tú no piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo.

—Tweek, enserio lo sien-

—Es mejor que te vayas, debes regresar a clases.

—Espera, no-

—¡Déjame solo! Por favor... Solo ándate.

—Bien, como quieras. Es imposible razonar con alguien como tú.

—¡VETE CRAIG!

El chico de ojos verdes salió del baño, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta. Nunca lloraba, no era su estilo, sin embargo aquel último grito de su amigo había roto algo dentro de él, algo desconocido. Era un verdadero fastidio. Hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su sudadera azul y se dirigió al aula. No permitiría que nadie lo viera en ese estado.

-Mientras tanto, en el salón-

—Chicos, ¿No creen que Craig está tardando mucho? —preguntó Clyde.

—¿Se fijaron? Tweek tampoco está aquí. —comentó Kyle.

—Para mi que Craig le está revisando su órgano reproductor a Tweek en el baño. —se burló Cartman, generando risas en todo el lugar.

—¡Silencio durante el examen, niños! Eric Cartman, una más y te vas a la oficina castigado.

Justo en ese instante, alguien que se veía deprimido abrió la puerta del aula, sacó una de las pruebas de biología y se sentó en su pupitre.

—Miren, llegó Craig. ¿Estabas con Tweekie Tweak, amigo?

—No soy tu amigo, maldito gordo.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen eso hoy? Hijos de puta. —masculló, volviendo a concentrarse en su examen.

Clyde había acercado un poco su silla a la de Craig, sin que el Sr.Brown se diera cuenta.

—Si te apuras, seguro puedes terminar el examen, no está muy complicado. Si necesitas ayuda con alguna pregunta, me dices. —susurró el castaño.

—...

—Amigo, ¿Estás bien?

—No fastidies, Clyde. No quiero que nadie me hable en lo que resta del día.

—Ok, pero si te pasa algo o necesitas hablar siempre tendrás a la banda. Y a mi. —murmuró, pero al ver que Craig ni se inmutaba, se alejó.

\- Más tarde -

Las clases habían finalizado por fin, entonces Stan y su grupo se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que Craig Tucker, por su parte, caminaba solo, las manos en los bolsillos, cero sonrisas y con el presentimiento de que le había ido pésimo en el examen, aunque de todos modos ésa no era su principal preocupación. Generalmente regresaba a su hogar acompañado de Tweek, pero no lo había visto desde lo sucedido en el baño de hombres. Tampoco le interesaba verlo, prefería ahorrarse la incomodidad. Al llegar a su casa, ignoró a sus padres ya que sus pensamientos negativos no le daban respiro, y para colmo no existía nadie con quién pudiera hablar sobre ellos. ¿Clyde o Token? Por supuesto que no. ¿Su familia? Menos, sabía que su padre reaccionaría mal.

—Dios, que primer día de mierda. Será embarazoso ver a Tweek mañana. Básicamente lo obligué a confesar que yo le gustaba, y ahora piensa que ni siquiera le creo. ¿Acaso fui demasiado insensible? No era mi intención herirlo, ¿Pero qué podía decirle? “¿Al diablo todo, seamos una feliz pareja?” Eso suena absurdo. —pensó—. Aaaah, ¡¿Por qué estoy tan enojado?! Soy un estúpido. —dijo, entrando a su habitación y lanzándose sobre la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en una almohada. Se durmió para evitar un creciente dolor de cabeza, y no supo nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!! Nos vemos luego~


	2. "Sweet ginger boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un incidente en los pasillos provoca que Wendy Testaburger se distancie de Stan Marsh. Mientras, Kenny ayuda a un compañero y experimenta una singular atracción en la enfermería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que decidiste continuar leyendo? Que bien! Espero te guste mi fanfic, cualquier cosita, duda, crítica o acotación será muy bienvenida en la sección de comentarios, y si dejan un kudo será muy apreciado~

Capítulo 2: “Sweet ginger boy”

\- Martes -

Aquella mañana, la alarma del despertador no sonó, ya que Kyle había olvidado configurarla la noche anterior. Pasó toda la tarde anterior esforzándose en terminar una enorme tarea de literatura sobre “El Resplandor”, de Stephen King. Quería lucirse porque era uno de sus libros favoritos, y cuando al fin acabó, colocando todas las hojas dentro de una carpeta, ya había oscurecido. Tenía intenciones de chatear con Stan a las 23:00, pero debido al vergonzoso tema de los dibujos Yaoi, fue incapaz de mandar un mensaje, tecleaba pero rápidamente se arrepentía y borraba todo lo escrito. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era para tanto, que el Yaoi era un simple gusto de niñas para niñas, que de seguro Stan no le daba mayor importancia ni se sentía tan preocupado como él. Pensó en todos sus amigos, eran muy cercanos, y recordó que sí hubo un tiempo (no muy lejano) en que se molestaban diciendo o haciendo cosas gay, pero eran solo bromas y nadie del grupo se las había tomado en serio. Aquello le hizo calmarse, al final pudo dormir sin problemas y al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba cereales de colores con leche, había olvidado por completo el asunto de los dibujos. Después de comer, agarró su mochila y partió a la parada del autobús, en donde ya estaban sus tres amigos. Kenny y Cartman actuaban normalmente (si es que el bullying psicológico puede considerarse un “comportamiento normal”), mientras que Stan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Kyle, al verlo, se siento invadido por la incomodidad, al tener flashes de las ilustraciones Yaoi y recordar nítidamente aquella en donde aparecían besándose de forma acalorada. Tratando de mantenerse calmado, saludó al chico del gorro azul, no obstante, sus movimientos innecesarios y la calidez rosada de sus mejillas lo delataban. Su voz sacó a Stanley del leve trance en el que estaba. 

—Trágame nieve. —pensó—. Hola Stan...  
—Hola Kyle, ¿Está todo bien?  
—B-bien, de maravilla.  
—Esperé tu mensaje anoche, pero no escribiste. Supuse que estabas ocupado y no quise escribirte yo.  
—Si, disculpa, estuve haciendo la tarea de literatura y me dormí tarde. —dijo, y el nerviosismo, así como la rojez de su cara, habían disminuido considerablemente al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Se sintió un poco tonto por no actuar igual.  
—Oh, entiendo. Sabes, como no chateamos ayer, me puse a ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip, y dios, ¡Está buenísima! ¡Tenemos que verla juntos! Le pregunté a Wendy si quería verla conmigo, pero no quiso, porque según ella la trama es estúpida.  
—Oh claro, tu primera opción siempre es Wendy. —masculló.  
—¿Qué?  
—Na-nada. Me encantaría ver la película contigo, Stan. —dijo el pelirrojo, forzando una sonrisa.  
—¡Genial! Si no nos dan mucha tarea, ¿Te parece venir hoy a mi casa después de clases?  
—Bueno, llevaré unos snacks.  
—No puedo esperar, ya quiero verla otra vez. Sé que te reirás mucho, amigo.

El bus escolar llegó poco después y se dirigió a la escuela de South Park, que con el tiempo había dejado de ser exclusivamente primaria, para incluir también los niveles de secundaria.  
El primer bloque de clases era el de artes plásticas, así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban preparando sus materiales y bastidores, ya que la profesora nueva les había dicho que pintaran algo a modo de prueba de diagnóstico. Quería ver el nivel de dibujo la clase, que estaba completa, a excepción de un solo alumno bastante peculiar.

—Me pregunto donde estará Tweek, no vino a clases. Craig, ¿Tú sabes algo? —preguntó Token.  
—No, ¿Por qué debería?  
—Supuse que quizás sabías que le pasó, eres su amigo más cercano.  
—Eso no significa que siempre sepa lo que está haciendo. —dijo, con actitud impasible mientras le daba pinceladas a su lienzo.  
—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —preguntó Clyde, con innegable interés.  
—Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No pasa nada entre él y yo. Y es perfecto así. —respondió, todavía sin mostrar emociones visibles. Si acaso sentía una, la escondía demasiado bien.

La respuesta de Craig no dejó muy convencidos a sus amigos, quienes se miraron entre sí, para luego volver a enfocarse en sus proyectos de arte. 

—No es raro que no haya venido, considerando nuestra discusión de ayer. Si quiere actuar de forma infantil, allá él, pero yo no dejaré que esto me afecte. De todos modos, iré a su casa si falta toda la semana. —pensó Tucker, sin darle mayor atención al asunto; necesitaba avanzar su pintura.

Dos horas después, la maestra Blumenfeld inició la revisión de trabajos. Los de Kyle, Kenny y Craig le parecieron buenos, pero estaba especialmente impresionada con las obras de las niñas japonesas. Cuatro eran increíbles acuarelas de paisajes y flores, muy realistas, pero una en un estilo más “de cómic”, representaba a Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski durmiendo juntos bajo un cerezo. El color rosado era predominante, y la profesora llamó a toda la clase para que apreciaran la obra y opinaran sobre ella, pues eso les daría puntos extra para la nota final. Las caras de todos al ver el dibujo fueron de asombro, fascinación o disgusto (unas pocas), pero no por la técnica utilizada, sino por la escena en sí. Rápidamente habían manos levantadas ansiosas de compartir lo que pensaban, mientras que Kyle y Stan permanecían callados sin poder creer su mala suerte.

—Izumi, tu obra se destaca entre todas las demás, los detalles son exquisitos, la atmósfera entre los personajes es inmersiva, además los colores combinan perfectamente y el trazo tiene la calidad de un ilustrador profesional. Excelente trabajo, eres una verdadera artista. Tendrás el primer 10 de la clase. Chicos, ¿Qué podemos reflexionar a partir del trabajo de Izumi? ¿Qué es lo más les gusta? —preguntó la profesora de arte.  
—Uuh, me gusta lo romántico que le quedó. —se burló Craig, que disfrutaba molestar a los demás pero no cuando era al revés.  
—Es muy creativo y sugiere que existe una historia detrás de los personajes. —comentó Clyde.  
—Personajes que, por si no lo notó señorita Blumenfeld, son Stan y Kyle. Para mí, este dibujo nos comprueba que ellos dos son un par de maricas. —se atrevió a decir Cartman, y luego se echó a reír.  
—¡Eric Cartman! No seas irrespetuoso, no permitiré ese tipo de lenguaje en mi clase. Deberías comportarte, ninguno de los profesores está muy feliz contigo.  
—Lo siento, profesora, no volverá a pasar. —dijo—. Puta aguafiestas. —pensó, aguantando las carcajadas.  
—Aunque detesto la manera en que lo dijiste, Eric, si veo bien el dibujo pienso que tienes razón; sí podría existir una relación más allá de la amistad entre estos ficticios Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski.  
—¿Lo ve? Sólo quería aportar a la clase, señorita.  
—Supongo que te daré un punto extra, pero sólo si prometes comportarte de ahora en adelante.  
—Lo prometo, no la defraudaré. —dijo Cartman, con una inocencia fingida.  
—Señorita Blumenfeld, aunque el trabajo de mi amiga Izumi me parece adorable y asombrosamente bien logrado, no puedo negar que me molesta un poco su contenido, ya que Stan y yo somos pareja.  
—Comprendo muy bien, Wendy Testaburger, pero como mencioné antes, los alumnos representados aquí son ficticios, el arte no tiene porque retratar fielmente la vida real.  
—Entiendo su punto señorita, igual aunque no sean los reales, lucen extremadamente parecidos según mi percepción.  
—¡Pero no somos nosotros! —exclamó Stan de repente, y todos voltearon a mirarlo— Wendy, sabes que solo estaría en una situación así contigo, Kyle y yo NO somos más que mejores amigos, me parece una pintura excesivamente rosada y, y, ¡Y en South Park ni siquiera existen los árboles de cerezo!  
—Amigo, tranquilo, es solo un dibujo. —murmuró Kyle, que aparentaba no sentir vergüenza cuando en realidad sí la sentía. Tenía las solapas de su gorro verde sobre las enrojecidas mejillas para ocultarlo.  
—No quiero que seamos el centro de atención, es todo. Profesora, ¿Podemos revisar la siguiente obra?  
—Me temo que estaremos hablando sobre esta unos momentos más, Stanley. Pero tus emociones son buenas, de eso se trata el arte, de provocar al espectador y generar reacciones inesperadas. Tienes dos puntos extra.  
—¡No me interesan los puntos extra! Me largo de aquí. —lanzó una última mirada a Kyle y se fue de la sala, cerrándola con un portazo.  
—Stan... ¿A dónde vas? —pensó el chico de chaqueta naranja y gorro verde.  
—Un poco exagerado, pero bueno, todas las reacciones son bienvenidas. Sigamos antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo, ¿Quieren, niños? —preguntó la relajada maestra, que continuó normalmente con la revisión.

Arrastrando los pies, Stan caminó hasta llegar a una de las máquinas expendedoras del pasillo. Lo que había pasado le dejó la garganta seca y le apetecía un refresco. Tenía ganas de irse a casa, pero había dejado su mochila dentro del salón y no volvería a entrar allí. Lo que podía hacer era sacar el teléfono para pedirle a Kyle que se la llevara disimuladamente, pero éste apareció minutos después y se la entregó, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

—Kyle, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sentándose en el piso, contra la pared.  
—Pensé que querrías tener tus cosas, así que te traje tu mochila. Salí de la sala sin que nadie lo notara después de que la profe evaluara mi trabajo, porque también quería saber como estabas. —respondió, mientras se sentaba al lado de Stan.  
—Estoy más calmado. —dijo, dándole un sorbo a su lata de soda.  
—¿Eso significa que podemos volver a clases?  
—No voy a volver, Kyle. Si quieres anda solo y nos veremos más tarde.  
—¿Estás enojado conmigo? Si hice algo que te-  
—No, no, contigo no, sino con esas chicas y su afán por el Yaoi. Los demás se burlan de nosotros y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya que ni la profesora nos entiende.  
—Ya veo...  
—Y lo más importante, no quiero tener problemas con Wendy a causa de eso. Ella me importa mucho.  
—Sí, lo sé, Stan. —dijo el pelirrojo, bajado de ánimos— Voy por una soda de esas, ya vuelvo.  
—Ok.

Kyle se levantó y metió unas monedas a la máquina, que hizo unos ruidos. Sabía perfectamente que Wendy era la novia de su mejor amigo, el tema siempre le había causado ruido, ya que ella solía acaparar a Stan y hubo un tiempo en que se alejó bastante del grupo debido a la chica, pero lo habían hablado entre los dos y lo resolvieron dividiendo el tiempo libre de Stan en 50% con sus amigos, y 50% con su novia. No habían habido más inconvenientes. Durante las vacaciones en el extranjero, Kyle se la pasaba acordándose de Stan, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho. Y gracias a eso, entendió que lo quería más de lo que creía. Siempre había sido honesto consigo mismo y cuando algo le molestaba o le gustaba, lo decía, era conocido por sus discursos reflexivos entre sus amigos, los cuales solían tener su lugar al final de cada aventura. Pero aquel sentimiento confuso que comenzaba a crecer en su corazón, no era fácil de expresar con palabras, y tampoco era completamente seguro. Solo sabía que era una amistad muy fuerte, incondicional e ilimitada, pero ¿Qué tan grande tiene que ser la amistad para transformarse en...?

—Oh, Stan. ¿Cómo puedo ser más importante para ti? Sé que dije que quería tener una novia, pero ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en eso, la primera persona que aparece en mi mente... Eres tú? Debe haber algo mal conmigo. —pensó, regresando a donde estaba Marsh, con una lata de Fanta en la mano.  
—Kyle, no me has dicho que opinas acerca de que las niñas nos emparejen y nos dibujen juntos. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que los demás piensen, o digan?  
—Pues sí, algo, pero trato de creer que el Yaoi solo será una moda pasajera.  
—Espero tengas razón, no quiero vivir preocupado de cual será la siguiente “obra de arte” de las japonesas.  
—Stan, sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que se firme, no dejar que te afecte lo que diga el resto. Hay que demostrar que somos más maduros que ellos. Y la manera de hacerlo, es dejando que los comentarios estúpidos o inapropiados nos resbalen. Si les prestas aunque sea un poco de atención, el problema se hará más grande, y la verdad ni lo es, además estoy seguro de que el curso tiene claro que estás con Wendy, y que yo solo soy tu mejor amigo. No hay nada que temer, Stan. Por eso... Regresemos a la sala. —dijo Kyle, suavemente, mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano al chico de ojos azules—. Vamos, amigo.  
—Kyle... Eres muy dulce, no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me animas. No sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad. Está bien, volvamos a clases. Aunque creo que ya están por terminar. —dijo, tomando la mano del chico e impulsándose para quedar de pie.  
—Jaja, no me halagues tanto o los demás pensarán cosas raras. 

Justo en ese momento, la campana sonó dando inicio al recreo. Kenny, Cartman y Wendy se encontraron con Stan y Kyle, que seguían tomados de la mano como si se hubiesen olvidado de ello. 

—¿Qué pasó chicos, el dibujo los inspiró tanto que ahora andan tomados de las manos? —preguntó Cartman con evidentes intenciones de fastidiar.  
—Déjanos en paz, gordo de mierda. —dijo Kyle, soltando rápidamente la mano de Stan.  
—Stan, ¿Puedo hablarte? —preguntó Wendy, con el ceño fruncido.  
—Uuuh, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso. Vamos chicos, la parejita necesita privacidad. —dijo Eric, yendo al comedor seguido por Kenny y Kyle— Oye judío, ¿Sabías que la Fanta la inventaron los nazis?  
—¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, Cartman me estás jodiendo.  
—Oh, si, fue creada durante el Tercer Reich, cuando Coca-Cola cortó su suministro en Alemania, durante la segunda guerra mundial. Los judíos no pueden beber Fanta, tendrás que dármela. —dijo, quitándole la lata a Kyle.  
—¡Hey, mi bebida! 

El grupo fue a buscar bocadillos a la cafetería, después de pedírselos al Chef se sentaron en una mesa para esperar a Stan, hablando de banalidades, memes de internet, series de Netflix y tareas.  
En una de las bancas del patio, Wendy conversaba con Stan, mientras un par de chicas los espiaban de lejos. 

—Míralos, de seguro van a terminar porque a Stan le gusta Kyle. —murmuró Bebe.  
—Pobre Wendy, ni con todo lo perfecta que es puede competir con un chico por su novio. —dijo Heidi.  
—Me pregunto si todo este pequeño escándalo bastará para que deje de ser la reina de la escuela o la presidenta de la clase.  
—No te preocupes Bebe, es obvio que su popularidad quedará afectada y nosotras podremos dejar de estar a su sombra.  
—¡Sí! Es un plan que se cumplirá solo, y todo gracias a Izumi y sus amigas, tenemos que invitarlas a pasar más tiempo con nosotras.  
—Ahora que dijiste “plan”, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial: Vayamos donde Izumi y las demás para convencerlas de sacar copias de sus dibujos, después los pegaremos por toda la escuela. También masificaremos la imagen en Instagram y en grupos de WhatsApp. Qué dices, ¿Lo hacemos?  
—No lo sé, Heidi, ¿No será ir muy lejos?  
—Son solo ilustraciones, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Además, si lo hacemos con cuidado nadie se enterará de que fuimos nosotras, Bebe.  
—Es una idea tentadora, es obvio que provocará la ruptura de Wendy y Stan. Ok, hagámoslo. 

Stanley, con los ojos fijos en la suave y brillante nieve, escuchaba con algo de miedo las palabras de su novia de boina rosa, quizás que clase de cosas se habría imaginado al verlos a los dos tomados de las manos.

—Stan, ¿Soy un juego para ti?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Quiero saber si tomas en serio nuestra relación.  
—Wendy, llevamos juntos desde los diez años, por supuesto que me la tomo en serio.  
—No lo sé, Stan. Nos hemos separado muchas veces, quizás esa es la prueba de que en realidad no funcionamos. Creía que era porque uno de los dos era demasiado posesivo con el otro, pero parece que es por otra cosa. Ahora te pido que seas sincero conmigo, ¿Te gusta Kyle? —preguntó, con los ojos un poco húmedos y enrojecidos.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Claro que no Wendy, o sea, me agrada Kyle, pero solo somos amigos y siempre lo seremos.  
—¿Seguro? Puede que no te des cuenta, pero el comportamiento de Kyle contigo a cambiado.  
—¿De qué hablas? Si está como siempre.  
—Te quiero mucho, Stan, pero tal vez eres un poco tonto con estas cosas. He notado que a veces se pone nervioso cuando están juntos, también que suele estar más cerca de ti cuando te habla y que sus ojos se iluminan cuando te ve. Un par de veces lo vi sonrojarse y creo que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo.  
—Eso no significa nada, él siempre ha sido así.  
—Pero es como si aquella actitud se intensificara este año, ¿No crees? Más encima están los dibujos Yaoi, mis nuevas amigas son muy perceptivas, y la pareja que más dibujan son ustedes. Eso debe significar algo. —dijo, preocupada.  
—No lo creo, amor, tú misma fuiste quien dijo que todo el tema del Yaoi no es más que una fantasía. No te sientas insegura sobre lo nuestro, sabes que también te quiero mucho. ¿Estamos bien? —Le preguntó a su chica, tomándola de la mano.  
—Supongo que sí, Stan. Lamento haberme pasado películas innecesarias.  
—No pasa nada, Wendy. Ahora debo ir a la cafetería, mis amigos me están esperando.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, pero se separaron al escuchar unos gritos provenientes del interior de la escuela. 

—¿Qué es eso? Vamos a ver, Stan.  
—Oh no, ahora qué... —dijo—. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. —pensó el chico de gorro azul.

Cuando entraron y caminaron por el pasillo de los casilleros, ya habían muchos alumnos amontonados mirando las paredes, que estaban cubiertas de copias y más copias de imágenes Yaoi. Stan se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y Kyle hizo lo mismo, cuando llegó minutos después junto a Kenny y Cartman. Los niños e (incluso algunos maestros) sacaban fotos, las compartían, se reían y bromeaban sobre los dibujos, era el revuelo caótico que Craig temía que pasara. Al ver algunas copias de él haciendo cosas románticas con Tweek, se fue rápidamente al patio, maldiciendo. Wendy volvió a enfadarse inmediatamente con su novio, a pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido. La culpa era de sus supuestas amigas, a las que creía incapaces de hacer algo para dañarla, pero Wendy no tenía idea de eso. 

—Hasta aquí, Stan. —dijo la chica de chaqueta violeta.  
—¿Qué?  
—Creo que lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo. No puedo con esto, es frustrante. Y no quiero ser el hazmerreír de todo el colegio.  
—Pero Wendy, son solo dibujos, no puedes estar celosa de algo que-  
—¡No puedes decirme cómo debo sentirme! Ya valió, dejemos que esto pase, y si aún queremos estar juntos después, pues lo estaremos. —hizo una pausa—. Adiós, Stan.  
—No, Wendy, ¡Por favor! ¡Esto no es culpa mía, y lo sabes! No te vayas... —dijo, pero fue inútil ya que la chica se había ido sin siquiera mirarlo de frente.  
—Amigo... Lo siento mucho. Es terrible que las cosas se dieran así, pero todo pasa por algo. —trató consolarlo Kyle, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.  
—Sé que he dicho esta frase varias veces, pero quizás estar separados un tiempo les va a hacer bien. —comentó Kenny.  
—Y Stan, Wendy no tiene derecho a tratarte así, es una pe...  
—¿Una qué, Cartman? —preguntó Stan, entrecerrando los ojos.  
—...Una persona terrible.  
—Gracias por su apoyo, chicos. Pero esto me bajó toda la energía.  
—Ánimo, Stan, saldremos de esta. Volvamos al salón, ya va a empezar literatura.

La banda se dirigió a la sala de clases, pero Kenny se quedó atrás debido a que vio a Butters tirado junto a los lockers, tenía un ojo en tinta y parecía haber sido parte de una pelea. Se acercó a él, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo alejó de toda la gente, que aunque había comenzado a dispersarse, seguía siendo mucha. 

—¡Dios mío, Butters! —exclamó McCormick, al tiempo en que revisaba unos cortes que su amigo tenía en el rostro— ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
—K-Kenny...  
—Ay no, creo que estás sangrando, te llevaré a la enfermería. Resiste, Butters. 

Los dos se fueron dificultosamente, Kenny le había rodeado el cuello y los hombros a Butters con su brazo, para ayudarlo a caminar, pero el chico cojeaba y no parecía estar totalmente despierto. Lograron llegar a la enfermería diez minutos después, y como no había nadie, simplemente entraron y Kenny acostó delicadamente a Butters sobre una de las camillas. Se veía algo aturdido.

—Kenny... —tosió un par de veces—. Eres tú, ¿Cierto?  
—Así es, Butters. No puedo creer que la enfermera no esté aquí, que poco profesional. Tendré que curarte yo. —dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta y agarraba un botiquín que estaba sobre una repisa.  
—Está bien, que amable eres.  
—¿Recuerdas que fue lo que pasó? Tienes muchas heridas. —dijo, limpiando los cortes y el ojo morado del chico con cuidado—. Dime quienes fueron los imbéciles y los mataré, no importa cuales sean sus nombres.  
—Estaba en el corredor, muy confundido por la situación del Yaoi, de pronto llegó una pandilla de chicos más grandes que yo, me llamaron “homosexual de mierda” y me golpearon entre todos. No pude defenderme porque eran como cinco o seis. Fue horrible, Kenny... —dijo, casi en un murmullo, e instantáneamente sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas.  
—Malditos, aprovecharse de alguien tan tierno e inofensivo como tú es imperdonable. Calma, Butters, estás a salvo conmigo. —dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Stotch, que era de un tono más claro que el suyo y mucho más abundante que cuando era pequeño.

Al apretar un poco más el abrazo, Butters gimió de dolor y la chaqueta de Kenny se manchó de rojo en una parte. 

—¡Auch!  
—Oh, verdad, estás sangrando, ¡Lo siento! Déjame ver, quítate... Quítate la parte de arriba.  
—O-ok. —dijo, intentando desvestirse—. No puedo, no tengo fuerzas y duele cuando me muevo. ¿Me ayudas?  
—Este tipo... Esta situación es demasiado malinterpretable. —pensó Kenny, ruborizándose—. Sí, a ver, levanta los brazos... Ya está. —dijo, mientras doblaba la chaqueta color cyan y la polera de Butters.

Al ver el torso desnudo y las heridas sobre el pecho de su compañero, Kenny tragó saliva. Había algo en aquella imagen sangrienta que le parecía increíblemente sexy y fascinante. Ya lo había experimentado antes, mirando cierto tipo de contenido en internet; no sabía si era morbo o si simplemente tenía curiosidad por el sadomasoquismo. Probablemente era lo segundo. Sintió una pequeña oleada de placer, pero se contuvo, ya que no quería que Butters se asustara.

—Kenny, tengo frío...  
—Ah, lo siento, me distraje. Sí que te dejaron moretones, esos bastardos. Esto te dolerá un poco, es alcohol, aguanta. —dijo, comenzando a desinfectar y vendar la herida de mayor tamaño—. Enseguida termino, amigo.  
—Aah... Ay. —gimió, causando que el chico del anorak naranja se sonrojara intensamente y apresurara sus acciones—. Eres muy bueno en esto, me siento mucho mejor. ¡Muchas gracias!  
—S-sí, de nada. Después de morir infinitas veces y tener tantos accidentes, se aprende algo. Ya no debería dolerte, así que vístete. —dijo—. Antes de que me descontrole y te lama todo el pecho. —pensó, maliciosamente. 

El rubio asintió y comenzó a ponerse la polera, decepcionando a Kenny. ¿De verdad iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa? Últimamente su vida era muy aburrida, incluso deprimente, pero cuando observaba a Butters durante las clases o el recreo, lo encontraba tan adorable que sentía la necesidad de atacarlo, o más bien dicho... dominarlo. Y ahora había una distracción afuera, estaban solos, la tentación era irresistible, pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar no podría detenerse.

—Butters, espera. —dijo Kenny de repente, antes de que el chico terminara de abrocharse su chaqueta.  
—Eh, ¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Puedo revisar tu vendaje? Tengo que ver si lo hice correctamente.  
—Me parece que quedó bastante bien, pero hazlo si quieres. —respondió, sacándose nuevamente la ropa.

El chico de ojos celestes se quitó su anorak anaranjado, se inclinó hacia Butters y se relamió los labios. No era él mismo en ese momento, ese creciente lado más pervertido que el normal estaba tomando control sobre su cuerpo y cabeza. Invadido por el deseo, posó su boca sobre el pálido cuello del adolescente, deslizando su lengua lentamente hacia arriba, hasta llegar al mentón. Se quedó unos segundos apreciando los bonitos labios que tenía su amigo, le parecieron tan besables a pesar de estar un poco heridos.

—Ke-Kenny, ¿¿Qué haces?? —le preguntó, sin entender la situación y con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
—Ssshh... Prometo no hacerte daño. Solo quiero tocarte un poco, porque la verdad, yo... Te deseo. —susurró, cerrando la cortina blanca que había junto a la camilla, quedando aislados del resto de la habitación.  
—¿Qué cosas dices? Es-Estás raro, detente. —dijo, sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
—No puedo, esta es la única manera de saber qué demonios me pasa. Quiero comerte... —dijo, mirando a Butters con ojos lujuriosos y abriendo la boca, revelando unos caninos semi puntiagudos.  
—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué diablos... Mmhp!? 

Kenny acercó sus labios a los del chico y deslizó su lengua dentro de ellos, fundiéndose en un beso que se intensificaba más a medida que pasaban los segundos. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Butters, cuando sintió como unas manos heladas jugueteaban con sus pezones, y se estremeció de placer cuando McCormick rozó “accidentalmente” su entrepierna con la suya propia. Después de varios besos húmedos y acalorados, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aire, además una herida en el labio inferior de Butters se abrió, sangrando levemente. 

—Aah... Mi labio... ¿Qué fue eso? Mmh...  
—Se sintió bien, ¿No es así? ¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó, dándole un suave apretón al abultado pantalón del chico.  
—¡Ah! Kenny, n-no hagas eso... Se siente raro... Ngg... —gimió, tratando de apartar las habilidosas manos que lo tocaban.  
—¿Por qué raro? ¿Nunca te lo haces a ti mismo? Tocarte... de esta forma. —murmuró, metiendo una mano dentro del pantalón de Butters, y frotando el bulto por sobre la ropa interior.  
—¡Aaah! No, Ke- aah... Kenny, para, por favor... —dijo, avergonzado y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sus ojos se aguaron y fue entonces cuando su amigo reaccionó.  
—Oh, demonios, que estoy haciendo... Butters, perdóname, estaba tan caliente que no pensaba con claridad en lo que hacía. No llores, no quise asustarte.  
—No estoy asustado, pero ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Parecías otra persona... —dijo, bajándose la polera.  
—No lo sé, es complicado... He estado teniendo pensamientos extraños, trato de suprimirlos, pero al ver tu piel, tu cuerpo y tus heridas, sentí que perdía el autocontrol. —respondió, mientras se ponía su anorak y la capucha del mismo.  
—¿Mis heridas? Dices que, ¿Te gusta verme lastimado? —preguntó, confundido y un tanto impactado.  
—No, no es eso, es que la sangre me... 

En ese instante, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y de no ser por el ruido, los estudiantes no se habrían dado cuenta de la entrada de la enfermera Gollum. 

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó la mujer de cabello rosa.  
—E-enfermera Gollum, hola, soy Kenny McCormick. Tuve que traer a Leopold Stotch aquí porque una banda de matones lo golpeó. Estaba mal, pero ya lo curé con vendas y todo. —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, volteando a ver una última vez a su amigo—. En todo caso, pienso que sería buena idea que se quedara descansando un rato más en la camilla.  
—Oh, tu eres el chico al que llaman “Butters”, ¿Cierto? Claro que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Le contaré todo al profesor con el que estén ahora, no tendrás problemas por no haber entrado a clases a la hora, Kenny.  
—Gracias, enfermera, debo ir ya mismo al salón. Nos vemos, Butters, y no te preocupes, le entregaré al profe tu trabajo de literatura.  
—Espera, Kenny... ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —pensó, la calentura había disminuido pero aún le dolía el cuerpo, y se quedó dormido quince minutos después. 

El chico de ojos celestes salió al pasillo, por poco había logrado contenerse y detenerse a tiempo, sino quizás que otras cosas le hubiese hecho al indefenso de Butters. La ansiedad sexual se había ido, y gracias a la interrupción de la enfermera, se salvó de confesar su particular secreto, que sí era conocido por algunas chicas y chicos de la escuela. De su grupo de amigos cercanos, Kenny siempre había sido el más pervertido, pero vamos, ¿Hematofilia? Eso sonaba extremo incluso para él. No tenía problemas en sentirse atraído por Butters, debido a que se consideraba bisexual, pero no deseaba lastimarlo o ahuyentarlo, existía la posibilidad de pasarse de la raya y echarlo todo a perder. Tal vez quería lastimarlo solo un poco, hasta hacerlo gritar...

—No, no, no, qué mierda estoy pensando, qué locura. Debo tranquilizarme o los demás me verán y me molestaran por esto todo el año. —pensó, sintiendo una leve erección por culpa de su imaginación.

Una vez calmado, regresó al salón y el profesor enseguida le dijo que se había enterado de lo que había pasado y que se uniera a la clase. Kenny se sacó la capucha, le entregó la tarea de Butters y se sentó en su pupitre. Algunos lo quedaron mirando de puro metiches que eran.

—Kenny, nos preguntábamos en donde estabas. —dijo Stan.  
—Oye sí, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el estúpido de Butters? —se rió Cartman.  
—Nada, ¿Ok? Y no lo llames estúpido, cara de culo.  
—Dios, no te esponjes, se nota que no has comido nada. Debe ser porque tu familia es tan pobre que no pueden pagar la comida de la cafetería. Por eso tienes que comer emparedados de aire.  
—¿No crees que tus chistes están demasiado repetidos, gordo de mierda? —dijo Kyle, defendiendo al chico de naranja.  
—Bueno, sí, ¡Pero me siguen dando risa! —respondió, desternillándose mientras los otros tres decidían ignorarlo. 

La clase y el día pasaron rápido, mientras Kenny y Butters estaban en la enfermería hace unas horas, el consejero Mackey y el director PC habían quitado las copias Yaoi de las paredes, pero todos excepto la banda de Stan seguían comentando sobre el tema, y no todo lo que decían tenía buenas intenciones. El consejero les había dado una corta charla sobre el tema, tratando de buscar al culpable de la broma. Las niñas japonesas dijeron que no sabían nada al respecto, pero que sus dibujos habían sido robados. Pasaba que Bebe y Heidi las habían amenazado, diciéndoles que si abrían la boca, destruirían todas sus croqueras y cuadernos de dibujo. Al final, el Sr.Mackey les dijo que seguiría investigando el asunto pero que no estaba enojado con las nuevas estudiantes, pues las encontraba muy talentosas y la persona que había hecho la travesura claramente sentía envidia de ese talento. 

Cuando la jornada escolar terminó, Kenny y Cartman se fueron a sus casas, despidiéndose de Stan y Kyle, quienes se fueron caminando por su lado hacia la vivienda del primero, conversando. Corría un viento gélido que heló sus narices, por lo que decidieron apresurar el paso. 

—Stan, sobre lo que pasó con Wendy, ¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Trato de no pensar en ello, Kyle. Pero supongo que sí, no saco nada con deprimirme, eso no la traerá de vuelta a mí.  
—Tienes razón, amigo. Dios, qué frío hace.  
—Sí, estoy congelándome. Nos prepararé chocolate caliente apenas lleguemos a mi casa.  
—¡Suena perfecto! —dijo Kyle alegremente. 

El cielo sobre sus cabezas estaba blanco y nublado, y justo cuando los chicos entraron a la casa de los Marsh, empezó a nevar. Stan se quitó la chaqueta café y los guantes, se lavó las manos, fue a la cocina para calentar la leche y buscar el tarro de cacao en polvo, mientras le decía a Kyle que dejara su mochila en el sofá. Se demoró poco en preparar dos tazas de chocolate, las cuales llevó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo. 

—¿Quieres el tuyo con mini malvaviscos? —preguntó el chico del pompón rojo, sosteniendo una bolsa gigante de Rocky Mountain Marshmallows.  
—Sabes que sí, jaja.  
—Listo, ahí tienes un montón. —dijo, agregando muchos de los dulces al tazón de Kyle.  
—Gracias~ Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tu apellido suena como “Marshmallow”. Desde ahora te llamaré así, será tu nuevo apodo.  
—¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí, Kyley-B? ¿Mmm? —preguntó, con tono juguetón.  
—¡No me digas Kyley-B, jodido Marshmallow! ¿Crees que me enorgullece ser de Jersey?  
—Jajaja, no, pero deberías ver tu cara, es muy graciosa. Me encanta cuando te enojas, Kyle.  
—¡Serás...! ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —se echó a reír— Aaa, no puedo seguir bebiendo esto si me haces reír. Está bueno, por cierto. —dijo, luego miró a su alrededor—. Stan, ¿En donde están tus padres?  
—Fueron a cenar a un nuevo restaurante japonés. Creo que es su cena de aniversario, y ni siquiera me dijeron a que hora volverán.  
—Entonces... ¿Estamos solos?  
—No del todo, Shelly está arriba en su cuarto, pero probablemente ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Debe estar en Skype con su novio Kieran.  
—Me parece un poco loco que tenga veinte años, supongo que ya no te molesta como antes.  
—No, o sea, a veces sí, pero ya no me pega. Eh, subamos a mi habitación, ¿Puedes traer esa bolsa de papas fritas de la cocina?  
—Seguro, vamos.

Stan prendió la computadora, se sentó en su escritorio, disculpándose por el desorden a pesar de que a Kyle eso parecía no importarle mucho. 

—Qué bueno que no nos mandaron tarea hoy, así podemos ver la película. Espera mientras la busco, es que no está en Netflix.  
—Sí, después de esa enorme texto que tuve que escribir sobre “El Resplandor” ya no quiero más tareas. Lo bueno es que obtuve un 10, valió la pena tanto esfuerzo. Voy a traer algo de abajo, ya vuelvo.  
—Aquí te espero.

Kyle bajó al living y abrió su mochila, regresando al cuarto de su mejor amigo con una gran bolsa de color dorado. 

—Traje esto para que compartamos, toma.  
—¡Palomitas de maíz! Y son de caramelo, genial, gracias Kyle.  
—Sé que son tus favoritas. Igual, ¿Seremos capaces de comernos toda la bolsa?  
—Es una película de dos horas, ¿Ves? —apuntó a la pantalla de su computador, señalando la duración vídeo—. Aparte, yo podría comer la bolsa completa sin ayuda de nadie, jaja.  
—Hey, Stan...  
—¿Si?  
—¿De verdad no quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasó hoy? Soy tu mejor amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea, y siempre estaré aquí para escucharte. Discúlpame si te molesta que toque el tema de nuevo.  
—No te preocupes, no me molesta. La verdad es que ya no me importa que Wendy me haya pedido un tiempo, porque bueno, ya pasó y no hay para qué seguir dándole vueltas, además estoy un tanto acostumbrado a que me deje y luego me perdone. Lo que sí me tiene algo nervioso es la persona misteriosa que tapizó las paredes de Yaoi, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si vuelve a hacer una broma peor? Estaremos perdidos, adiós a la vida tranquila de secundaria. Además, si el Yaoi no deja de ser tendencia, Wendy no querrá volver conmigo.  
—Stan, si ella no quiere ser tu novia no hay nada que puedas hacer, pero nosotros, así como también Kenny y Cartman, hemos pasado por un montón de mierda extravagante. Piensa en todas las cosas bizarras que hemos visto y hecho, el punto es que pudimos resolverlas.  
—La vez que fuimos a esquiar a Aspen, cuando Satanás vino del infierno, el cambio de sexo del Sr.Garrison, cuando fuimos ninjas, cuando Michael Jackson vivía en South Park, el HombreOsoCerdo, la granja de marihuana de mi papá, los niños vampiros vs los emo, la vez que Cartman trajo a Cthulhu y casi destruye todo, cuando fuimos al espacio, Imaginaciónlandia...  
—Cómo olvidar Imaginaciónlandia, ¿Lo ves? Son muchas aventuras, y las superamos todas. Si logramos hacer eso, ¿Cómo no vamos a poder vencer al Yaoi?  
—Es cierto. Gracias por hacerme verlo de ese modo, Kyle, eres un gran amigo. —dijo, abrazándolo.  
—De nada, para eso estoy, me pone feliz ayudarte. Ya veamos la película, no puedo volver muy tarde a mi casa.  
—Sí, enseguida le pongo play. Sácate los zapatos y la chaqueta si quieres. 

Kyle así lo hizo, y se sentó sobre la cama. Stan, a su lado, abrió la bolsa de palomitas de maíz y sacó un puñado, mientras la barra del vídeo comenzaba a avanzar. Los niños pasaron la primera media hora comiendo dulces y prestando toda su atención al filme, luego intercambiaron algunas palabras, básicamente comentarios sobre lo que veían, pero de repente Kyle sintió que había la confianza suficiente para sorprender a su amigo con una pregunta. 

—Stan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo medio personal?  
—Por supuesto, lo que quieras.  
—Tú... ¿Tú y Wendy ya lo han hecho?  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Ya sabes... S-sexo. —respondió, ruborizándose.  
—Oh si, claro, sexo... Sex- Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, desconcertado y con las mejillas rojas también.  
—¡N-no sé, es algo que siempre quise preguntarte! ¿Está mal?  
—No, pero no me esperaba esa pregunta. —respondió, toda su atención estaba sobre Kyle.  
—Y entonces... ¿Lo has hecho con ella?  
—...Sí. Pero no muchas veces.  
—Oh... Ya veo. —dijo, un poco decepcionado—. Y, ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó, ocasionando que Stan, que estaba bebiendo agua, la escupiera.  
—Diablos, ¡Kyle! ¿Vas a seguir?  
—Lo siento, es que me da curiosidad, es todo.  
—Se siente bien, pero no es la cosa más increíble del mundo. Creo que el sexo está muy sobrevalorado en la cultura actual.  
—Estoy de acuerdo. Oye, y, ¿Ustedes hablan mientras tienen relaciones?  
—Vaya que andas con preguntas raras. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirme en una situación así?  
—No lo sé, algo como “¡Tócame las boobies, Stan!~”, o cosas más sucias.  
—Ya te voy a tocar tus boobies, Kyley-B, ¡Ven acá! —gritó Stan, abalanzándose sobre el chico de ushanka verde.  
—¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame, maldito Marshmallow! —exclamó, riendo.

La película pasó a segundo plano cuando ambos iniciaron una reñida guerra de cosquillas, riéndose a más no poder. Sentían el estómago y la cara adoloridos, pero continuaron atacándose y de un momento a otro, Stanley se encontraba arriba de Kyle, presionándole las muñecas contra la cama. Lo había vencido. Permanecieron así, mirándose directamente a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, el corazón a mil y la ropa desarreglada. 

—Me ganaste... —dijo, recuperando el aliento—. Stan, esta posición... —murmuró, sonrojándose.  
—K-Kyle...  
—Aaa, ¿Sabés qué? ...Al carajo. —dijo, agarrando a Marsh por el cuello de la polera y acercándolo hacia él. La distancia entre sus rostros era nula. 

El pelirrojo le encajó un breve beso en los labios a Stan, quién se sorprendió a sí mismo al no oponer resistencia. Cuando se separaron, quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Kyle se puso nervioso. ¿Había sido la decisión correcta besar a su mejor amigo? ¿Se había enojado o le había agradado? 

—Kyle, ¿Qué fue eso? Tan de repente...  
—Yo... Me temo que no he sido completamente honesto contigo. —tomó aire—. ...Me gustas, Stan.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Acaso no sabes identificar las señales? Todo este tiempo, incluso desde el año pasado, he estado tratando de que te dieras cuenta.  
—Wow, wow, wow, pero yo creía que no éramos más que amigos. ¡Los súper mejores amigos! —exclamó, tomando a Kyle por los hombros—. No puedo creer que Wendy tenía razón, ¿¿Qué hago ahora?? —pensó.  
—Estoy enamorado de ti, llevo tiempo sabiéndolo pero me hacía el idiota porque estabas de novio con Wendy. Es... muy doloroso cuando te veo siendo romántico con ella. Se me aprieta el corazón, así fue como me di cuenta de que no te veo solo como un amigo. Estoy arriesgándome al contártelo, pero llegué al punto en que mis sentimientos se desbordaron. No quiero poner en peligro nuestra amistad, Stan, por eso si esto te choca o soy un problema para ti, lo entenderé y-  
—Espera, Kyle, tú jamás serías un problema para mí, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Te tengo muchísimo cariño.  
—Es que no quiero que te sientas incómodo estando conmigo.  
—Bueno, ¿Entonces qué quieres? 

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, frente a Stan, evitando el contacto visual. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello y sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

—Qui-quiero un beso de verdad.  
—...  
—Digo, solo si tu quieres, no quiero presionarte, aaaa, dios, lo sient- Mmh...

El chico de ojos azules interrumpió a Kyle con un beso, mientras le tomaba ambas manos. 

—Ah... ¿Stan? ¿Qué-  
—Kyle, tú, hablas demasiado, sabes. —dijo, besándolo de nuevo y tratando de intensificar el contacto, pero los finos labios de Broflovski no se movían—. Abrelos, ¿Quieres?

Kyle obedeció y la lengua de Stan se introdujo dentro de su boca causándole extrañas cosquillas, además de una sensación cálida y placentera en su parte baja cuando el beso escaló de nivel. 

—Ngg... Stan, no imaginé que besaras así.  
—Soy bastante bueno, tengo mucha práctica, jaja. —dijo, y su comentario provocó que Kyle se entristeciera—. Kyle, ¿Te sacarías el gorro?  
—Sólo si te quitas el tuyo.  
—Trato hecho. 

El chico judío se sacó su ushanka verde, y Stan también liberó su cabello negro de su gorro de pompón.

—Te ves muy dulce y lindo sin esa cosa. Me encanta tu cabello, es tan rojo, ¿Puedo tocarlo?  
—Sí, adelante... —respondió, y de repente se sintió empujado por su amigo contra el colchón—. Espera, ¡Stan! 

Los dedos del pelinegro se enredaron en la cabellera rizada de Kyle, mientras bajaba desde su boca hasta su blanquecino cuello con ligeros besos, provocando que se retorciera y dejara escapar unos gemidos, lo que lo avergonzó, ya que Stan parecía disfrutar de la situación. 

—Esos sonidos que haces son nuevos para mí, pero no me desagradan en lo absoluto, jaja.  
—¡No te rías! I-idiota...  
—Lo siento, lo siento. Dime, Kyle... ¿Qué deseas que te haga? —preguntó, mirándolo con ternura.  
—Stan, no me esperaba esto... Pensé que me rechazarías, ¿Esto no es un sueño?  
—No lo es. Si te soy sincero, mi relación con Wendy no es color de rosas como todos piensan. Y siendo MUY sincero, me atraes un poco. Un poco mucho. Me fascina tu forma de ser, y el sonido de tu risa. La manera en como defiendes tus ideales y las cosas en las que crees. Y tus ojos, tu lenguaje corporal y más que nada, tu esencia. Me encantas, Kyle.  
—Guau... No sabía que te gustaban tantas cosas de mí. ¿Eso significa que también te gusto?  
—No lo sé con certeza, pero como te dije, me atraes. Ahora dime, ¿Qué deseas que haga?  
—...¡Tócame las boobies, Stan!~  
—¡Ya, qué infantil! Hablaba en serio, tonto.  
—Entonces tócame el pecho. —dijo, subiéndose el chaleco, dejando al descubierto su torso delgado, cuya piel era pálida, tersa, y su abdomen estaba algo marcado. Stan lo observó y luego besó la clavícula, hasta llegar a los rosados pezones, que se endurecieron al ser estimulados con la lengua.  
—¡Aah! Oye, dije “t-tócame” no bes... Aaah...  
—¿Se siente bien?  
—Sí, pero la tienes... Estás duro. —murmuró al oído de Stan, mientras le tocaba la entrepierna. 

El chico se ruborizó más de lo que estaba al notar que era cierto, aquello era un problema. Los gemidos de su amigo lo habían excitado demasiado.  
—Ah, estoy tan caliente. Demonios, podría tener sexo contigo ya mismo.  
—¡Claro que no, tu hermana está en la casa! ¿Qué te pasa? A-además no estoy listo para eso...  
—Dije “podría”, no que lo iba a hacer.  
—¿Qué hacemos con eso? —preguntó, mirando la parte que sobresalía del pantalón de Stan.  
—¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¡Si estás igual!  
—Ya, sí, pero no estoy tan duro como tú. ¿Esperamos a que se nos pase?  
—Mmm. Creo que hay algo que podemos intentar. Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, Kyle.  
—Ok... ¿Así? 

El pelinegro inclinó a Kyle, y ya acostados sobre el cobertor comenzó a embestirlo, rozando eróticamente ambas erecciones por sobre la ropa.

—¡Aaah! S-Stan... ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Aah, ngg...  
—Es como si de verdad estuviésemos teniendo sexo... Aah... Se siente asombroso...  
—Si se siente así de- Aah... rico con pantalones, imagina sin la ropa puesta... ¡Aah, Stan!  
—¿Estás bien? Aaah... Estoy al límite... —gimió, mirándolo a los ojos, y aquel contacto visual aumentó su excitación.  
—Y-yo también, no puedo... Ah, ah, ah, más... Me voy a correr...  
—K-Kyle, Ahh... Juntos, hagámoslo juntos... Ya casi... ¡Ah, aaahh!  
—¡¡Aaaah!!~

El clímax los alcanzó al mismo tiempo y se vinieron deliciosamente, manchando su ropa interior. El ruido de la olvidada película garantizaba que Shelly no los hubiese escuchado. Se quedaron abrazados mientras recuperaban fuerzas, Stan acariciaba el pelo de Kyle, mientras éste cerraba los ojos.  
Un poco más tarde fueron al baño a limpiarse, y Stan le prestó al pelirrojo un bóxer con diseño de Terrance y Phillip. 

—Al final ni vimos la peli. —comentó Kyle.  
—Y no me arrepiento, jajaja.  
—Yo tampoco... Te quiero, Stan.  
—Y yo a ti, my sweet ginger boy. 

Eran las diez de la noche y Stan Marsh le dio a Kyle un último beso de despedida. En el camino a casa, los ardientes acontecimientos seguían pareciéndole irreales y muy buenos para ser verdad. ¿Sería posible que su amistad con su mejor amigo se transformara en un romance? La emoción de haber sido besado varias veces por él invadió su mente, y al recordar lo que habían hecho, sintió su cuerpo caliente de nuevo. Se tocó repetidas veces pensando en Stan, y fantaseó con la idea de tener sexo con él. No tenía nada de malo, hasta lo había mencionado. “Podría tener sexo contigo ya mismo”, las palabras resonaron en su mente haciendo que se estremeciera.  
Solo esperaba que al día siguiente, las cosas fueran normales entre los dos, a pesar de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, actualizaré pronto!


	3. "Guardian angel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viejo objeto dentro del bolso de Kenny será clave para que pueda ayudar a un amigo en apuros.

Capítulo 3: “Guardian angel”

\- Miércoles -

Un nuevo día en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, Colorado. Había nevado toda la noche, de forma intermitente, y cuando el sol salió el suelo estaba recubierto de una nueva capa de nieve, más limpia y blanca que la anterior. El frío se colaba por las dañadas paredes de la residencia McCormick, que carecía de la calefacción apropiada, pero si tenía un montón de basura acumulada en el exterior. En cierto modo, esa basura también vivía dentro de los padres drogadictos de Kenneth, ya que solían discutir seguido, por no decir todos los días, y aquella mañana no fue diferente.

Kenny no tenía despertador para levantarse, pero siempre podía contar con el ruido que hacían sus padres al pelear, y además tenía un excelente reloj biológico. Era capaz de programar sus siestas y la hora a la que despertaría. Tratando de ignorar los gritos que sus padres se daban entre sí, el chico de cabello rubio se levantó de la cama, se vistió con su ropa de siempre y su amado anorak naranja, luego fue al baño para lavarse los dientes. Iba a ser otro día en el que no desayunaría, a causa de que sus padres gastaban todo su dinero en alcohol y drogas ilícitas, lo poco que sobraba se iba en una cantidad mísera de pan o leche. Para sobrevivir, Kenny tenía que mendigar por el almuerzo, robar comida de la cafetería o de algún otro lugar, incluso había ideado una manera de hackear las máquinas expendedoras de la escuela. No obstante, había veces en que lo anterior no funcionaba y pasaba gran parte de la semana sin comer casi nada, por ello había tenido que pensar en otra forma de ganar unos billetes, una forma más extrema y lamentablemente denigrante: Frecuentar callejones y las afueras de clubes de mala muerte, en donde trabajaba chupándosela a hombres desconocidos. Cuando terminaba, solía pensar “esta será la última vez que hago esto”, el sexo oral de ese modo le parecía asqueroso, pero cuando lo hacía, podía ganar suficiente para tener las tres comidas por una semana completa. Y aparte, podía ahorrar algo de dinero para comprarle regalos a su hermana menor Karen. Obviamente, esa parte decadente de su vida no podía saberla nadie, y si hipotéticamente Cartman llegaba a enterarse, le haría bullying con eso hasta que estuviesen en la universidad. Ni siquiera podían saberlo Stan y Kyle, quienes no lo molestarían, pero sí le darían un discurso concientizador y se preocuparían. Sería terrible que esa información llegara a oídos de la directiva y lo expulsaran de la escuela, lo bueno es que de momento lo tenía todo controlado, o al menos eso creía.

Era hora de irse, así que rápidamente, Kenneth cambió de mochila pues la que había usado el día anterior tenía roto el cierre, y ya había llegado a su límite, por ello guardó sus cuadernos y demás cosas en un viejo bolso que usaba en primaria, sin darse cuenta de lo que había en el fondo de él.

Ya en la parada del autobús, Kenny esperó a sus amigos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Uno en la mañana, otro al medio día en los baños, dos por la tarde... El hábito se estaba haciendo constante.

El primero en aparecer fue Stan, quien enseguida le preguntó al chico de naranja si había visto a Kyle.

—No ha llegado. —dijo, aspirando el cigarro con los ojos cerrados y exhalando el humo hacia la derecha, para no molestar a Stan.

—Amigo, últimamente fumas demasiado, deberías parar con eso, eres muy joven y dañarás tus pulmones.

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera~ —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haces tan seguido?

—Fumar es la única cosa que me relaja después de un día de mierda. O antes de. O durante, jaja.

—Bueno, pero aún así creo que deberías bajar la dosis, un solo cigarro al día es suficiente. Oye, Kenny, dime algo, ¿Me veo bien hoy? —preguntó, arreglándose el cabello y el gorro.

—Eh, sí, supongo... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Te ves igual que siempre.

—Por nada, jaja, olvídalo.

En ese preciso momento llegó Kyle, y los saludó, parecía muy contento de ver a Stan, aunque también un tanto nervioso.

—¿Le hiciste algo a tu pelo, Stan? Luce muy lindo. —comentó Broflovski, ante la mirada incrédula de Kenny.

—¡Pero si ni se le ve el cabello completo con el gorro! —pensó Kenny.

—No, no le hice nada especial, solo me lo lavé. —dijo, con una mano detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Traes guantes nuevos? ¡Están geniales!

—¿De qué habla? Son exactamente iguales a los anteriores. —pensó el rubio, colocándose la capucha.

—Sí, te diste cuenta, jaja, son nuevos, también verdes pero estos no tienen pelusas. Hey, Stan, ¿Nos vamos juntos en el bus?

—Siempre nos sentamos juntos amigo. Quería decirte, gracias por ir a mi casa ayer, la pasé muy bien.

—De nada, jaja, no tienes por qué agradecerme, yo también la pasé bien. Diría que increíble. —dijo, cubriéndose la boca y tratando de no reírse.

—Podríamos repetirlo... Claro, solo si tu quieres y tienes tiempo. —dijo, ruborizándose.

—Me encantaría, Stan, estar contigo es lo mejor. —dijo Kyle, sonrojado, acercándose a su mejor amigo y tomándole las manos.

—¿Mhhm... Mmrrhrr hmm? —masculló McCormick.

—Oh, sólo vimos una película de Terrance y Phillip en mi casa.

—Sí, sí, eso. Y comimos dulces. —agregó Kyle, riéndose junto a Stan, que tenía cara de tonto.

—¿Y a estos dos que moscó les picó? Actúan más amigables de lo normal. —pensó.

En eso, Cartman llegó con una de sus usuales bromas pesadas, haciendo que Kyle y Stan volvieran a la normalidad. El autobús no tardó en llegar, y durante el viaje Kenny trató de no quedar junto a Eric, pero no tuvo éxito. Además, sintió una mirada sobre él en todo momento, al girarse se dio cuenta de que era la de Kyle, y levantó una ceja como preguntando “¿Qué pasa?”, pero el pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado.

Ya dentro de la sala de clases, Kenny hizo un esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido durante el bloque de historia y geografía. Era una de las clases que más le aburrían. Los alumnos pensaban que era “el rebelde” de su grupo, no era un secreto su reciente hábito de escaparse de clases para ir a fumar a los baños, y a veces no llegaba con las tareas, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlas, sino porque no siempre tenía los materiales solicitados.

Sentado en su pupitre, afirmándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda, Craig Tucker escribía la materia que el profesor Brown redactaba en el pizarrón. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia el puesto vacío de Tweek Tweak.

—Hoy tampoco vino, ¿Qué cree que hace ese idiota? Perdiéndose las clases... Después vendrá corriendo a pedirme las tareas, los cuadernos, todo. Espero que esté enfermo, porque si sigue molesto por nuestra discusión, se pasaría de inmaduro. —pensó el chico de chaqueta azul.

—Hey Craig, ¿Por qué tan serio? —preguntó Clyde de repente.

—Así es mi cara. —le respondió, cortante.

—Estás preocupado por Tweak, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Clyde, déjame en paz.

—Hombre, no es necesario que estés tan amargado, de seguro se ha ausentado porque le dio una de sus famosas crisis. —dijo Token, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¡Que no me importa, demonios! No me sorprende que falte, es típico de él. Ahora, ¿Me pueden dejar estudiar?

—Deberías relajarte, Craigy~ Si tuvieras novia como yo, andarías mucho más feliz. —dijo Clyde, con su sonrisa perfecta, provocando que Tucker frunciera el ceño, sin decir nada—. Haaah, bueno. Eso me recuerda, en la última cita que tuve con Bebe la llevé a comer comida francesa, y le pedí al camarero que le llevara un regalo que le compré en lugar del postre. Ahora ambos usamos anillos a juego, ¿No es genial?

—De verdad vas en serio con ella, amigo. —dijo el chico afroamericano.

—Claro que sí, me gusta mucho. Hey Token, dime que soy increíble.

—Ten cuidado con tu ego, las chicas odian eso.

—Vamos, solo dilo, jaja.

—*Suspiro* ...Eres increíble, Clyde.

—¡¡Sí!!

—Qué idiota. —pensó Craig.

\- Más tarde -

Recreo. El estómago de Kenny comenzaba a sonar de tanta hambre que tenía, mientras iba de camino a los casilleros. Al abrir el suyo, un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad cayó de el. El chico lo recogió y al leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron del impacto. “Sé lo que escondes” decía la misteriosa nota, y abajo ponía “Encuéntrame a la salida de clases cerca de los columpios del patio”. No había firma.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Quién mierda habrá escrito esta nota? —pensó, asustado.

Tratando de calmarse, fue a una de las máquinas expendedoras para intentar hackearla y obtener algunos snacks, pero por más que intentaba, nada salía de ella. Antes sus métodos habían funcionado, lo que no tenía de rico, lo tenía de inteligente.

—Qué raro, nada de lo que hago resulta. Esta máquina debe ser nueva. Joder, de verdad tengo hambre, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si sigo así me desmayaré.

El plan b que se le ocurrió fue ir a pedirle colación a sus amigos, ya que el Chef lo había descubierto robando comida de la cafetería hace poco y si lo hacía de nuevo, se metería en problemas. Caminó por el pasillo para llegar al patio, pero al pasar junto a la puerta del gimnasio, escuchó llantos y gritos, así que abrió la puerta disimuladamente para ver qué pasaba. Se trataba de un grupo de chicos de último año golpeando a alguien en el piso. Y al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que era...

—¡¿Butters?! Oh no, ¿¡Por qué le están pegando!? Manga de imbéciles, los mataré a todos... Pero debo ir a guardar mi chaqueta o no podré pelear bien. También tengo spray pimienta en mi bolso por si la cosa se pone fea. —pensó Kenny, corriendo al salón de clases—. Debo volver enseguida, de lo contrario, Butters...

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta de la sala, azotándola, se sacó su anorak naranja, los guantes color café y buscó su spray de defensa personal, pero al escudriñar en su bolso encontró una prenda casi olvidada, su viejo disfraz de Mysterion. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? En un giro inesperado de eventos, decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponérselo. Antes lo usaba para defender a su hermanita Karen de unos niños bullies. Y ahora era Butters quién lo necesitaba, los snacks podían esperar.

Volvió como un rayo al gimnasio y entró, sorprendiendo a los matones, quienes dejaron de patear a Stotch para voltear a mirarlo a él.

—¡¡¡Déjenlo en paz, hijos de puta!!! —gritó Kenny, con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Súper calzoncillos, el defensor de los idiotas? —se rió y su grupo también, mientras se acercaban al rubio disfrazado.

—...Me llaman Mysterion. —dijo, con la voz grave y profunda característica de su alter ego—. ¡¡Y seré yo quién les parta la madre, bastardos!! ¡Suelten a Butters!

—¿Vas a pelear por este marica? Vamos a divertirnos un rato, payaso. ¡Denle con todo, chicos! —gritó el tipo que parecía ser el líder de la banda.

Un chico muy alto trató de darle un puñetazo a Kenny, pero éste lo esquivó y le golpeó la mandíbula a dos de los presentes, Butters permanecía en el piso tratando de levantarse, mientras se armaba una pelea en la que Mysterion tenía la ventaja, hasta que lo agarraron entre tres y lo inmovilizaron. Pero en un parpadeo, se liberó golpeando en la entrepierna al tipo que tenía delante, sacó su spray pimienta y roció a los otros dos, el líder de los bravucones corrió hacia él, pero el superhéroe lo golpeó tres veces en el rostro, sacándole un diente y tirándolo al piso. Al verlo así de violento, los otros matones huyeron humillados y asustados, había uno que hasta escapó llorando. Con cuidado, Mysterion levantó a Butters y lo tomó en brazos, abandonando el gimnasio.

—Aah, me duele todo... ¿Qu-Quién eres? —preguntó dificultosamente el chico de chaqueta cyan.

—Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo. No necesitas saber quién soy, pero debes saber que estoy de tu lado. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te dejaré en la enfermería para que te examinen.

—G-gracias... Si no hubieses llegado a rescatarme, estaría muerto.

—Jamás lo permitiría, te prometo que te protegeré cuando lo necesites. No tolero la violencia sin sentido, ni mucho menos el acoso. Por eso, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, Butters.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eso no importa, puedes confiar en mí.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti, no pareces ser una mala persona... Ah, tengo sueño... —murmuró, acto seguido se durmió en los brazos de Mysterion.

—Se nota que está agotado, será mejor dejarlo en la enfermería cuanto antes. —pensó el superhéroe.

Después de hablar con la enfermera Gollum, y dejar a Butters a su cuidado, el chico fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa. No lo vio casi nadie con su disfraz, cuando lo usaba ya no era Kenny McCormick, sino Mysterion, el vigilante nocturno con el poder de la inmortalidad (aunque si no usaba su traje, seguía siendo inmortal, pero con él puesto nadie sabía su identidad). Habían algunos que sospechaban, pero Stotch no era uno de ellos.

\- Mientras tanto, en el patio -

Stan había llevado a Kyle a un lugar alejado detrás de la escuela, en donde estaba la puerta trasera del gimnasio, que permanecía generalmente cerrada.

—Stan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Kyle, notando que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Apenas podía enfocarme en clases, no paro de pensar en lo que pasó ayer.

—¿Eso es... Malo?

—No lo sé, la verdad todo esto es muy raro. Desde que nos vi dibujados por esas niñas, es como si una parte de mí que no sabía que tenía, despertara.

—La verdad yo tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

—¿En serio? Así que te pasa lo mismo...

—Sí, cuando me acuerdo de lo que hicimos, mi mente se llena de pensamientos sobre ti y cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, algunas son pervertidas y bueno yo... Me caliento. —dijo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y jugando nerviosamente con las manos—. No puedo evitarlo, solo puedo pensar en estar cerca de ti, abrazarte, y b-besarte...

En ese momento, Stan tomó las muñecas de Kyle y lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo.

—Stan... ¿Qué haces? Nos podrían descubrir...

—Lo siento, pero te veías tan lindo diciéndome todas esas cosas. No puedo resistirme. —dijo, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Hey, estás muy cerca. Apártate-

—¿Por qué? Sabes muy bien que quieres ser besado por mí.

—Sí, pero... Estamos en la escuela. —dijo Kyle, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, para luego mirar la boca de su mejor amigo.

Ambos se quedaron expectantes, con los labios semi abiertos, deseándose más y más, mientras su temperatura corporal subía y el miedo a ser pillados le agregaba emoción a la situación.

—Vamos, pídemelo. Es lo que estás deseando, ¿No? Dilo... —murmuró Marsh al oído de Kyle, provocando que se estremeciera.

—Ah... Bésame, Stan... —dijo, ruborizándose, al tiempo en que sentía la rodilla del pelinegro entre sus piernas, presionándole la ingle.

Los chicos se besaron, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a la embriagante sensación que sus lenguas generaban, al calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban, las piernas de Broflovski flaquearon, y su espalda se deslizó un poco sobre el muro, pero Stanley lo sujetó de la cintura, evitando que se cayera. Sus manos acariciaron el rizado cabello de Kyle por debajo de su ushanka verde, luego bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, tocando algunos puntos sensibles de su pecho, mientras las brazos del pelirrojo se aferraban a la espalda de Marsh.

—Aah... Deberíamos parar, nos estamos arriesgando mucho... ¡Ah! Oye, no toques mis pezones, no podré contener mi voz... Ngg...

—Sé que debería detenerme, pero me pones muy hot... Kyle, solo un beso más, y volvemos, ¿Si?

Stan tomó la cabeza de Kyle con ambas manos, palpando sus cálidas mejillas, y selló sus temblorosos labios con un húmedo beso, lleno de pasión, el pelirrojo gimió mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que el resto del mundo a su alrededor no existía.

Sin embargo, mientras los chicos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, no se imaginaban que estaban siendo observados por Bebe, desde el inicio de aquel último beso.

—Quién lo hubiese pensado, esas chicas japonesas están en lo cierto. ¿Wendy sabrá que su novio es gay? Supongo que tendré que decírselo, pero antes, tomaré unas fotos. —pensó la chica rubia, sacando su teléfono celular—. Jajaja, esto va a estar bueno, ya quiero ver la cara de Testaburger.

Arreglándose la ropa, los chicos se separaron y volvieron a la sala de clases, mientras la campana aún sonaba, indicando el final del recreo y Bebe caminaba sigilosamente detrás de ellos.

\- Más tarde -

Kenny se preguntaba quién le había escrito la nota en su casillero, y como diablos se había enterado de su secreto. Durante la clase de química, contaba los minutos y miraba el reloj a cada rato, estuvo inquieto en el bloque de español, y cuando las clases terminaron, guardó sus cosas rápidamente y salió disparado hacia el sector de los columpios en el patio. Esperó allí unos cinco minutos, impaciente, hasta que un chico se acercó a él.

—¿Kyle?

—Hola de nuevo, Kenny.

—¿Tú dejaste esa nota en mi locker?

—Me temo que sí, amigo.

—¿Por qué? Cómo supiste... Espera, ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mí?

—Deberías estar aliviado de que la persona que descubrió tu secreto soy yo y no Cartman, o el director. —dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose junto al chico de chaqueta naranja—. Sé lo que has estado haciendo por las noches, y créeme que no me gusta tener que darte un discurso. Primero quiero saber desde cuando lo haces y, ¿Por qué haces algo tan denigrante?

—No lo entenderías. Ninguno de ustedes lo entendería, siempre han tenido de todo en la vida, comida, una buena casa, cosas bonitas, fiestas de cumpleaños, padres amorosos, no como yo, que me las tengo que arreglar para sobrevivir.

—Kenny, ahora estamos hablando solo los dos, hemos sido amigos desde preescolar, por favor si te pasa algo puedes contarme, no le diré a nadie sobre esto. Pero por favor dime, ¿Desde cuando te prostituyes?

—...Desde hace dos meses. Pero no me prostituyo, lo único que hago es chupársela a desconocidos por dinero. No es como si lo hiciera todos los días tampoco.

—Eso es casi lo mismo, e igualmente está mal. Lo peor de todo esto es que podrías contagiarte de alguna enfermedad, o hacerlo con la persona equivocada y que te ataque un maníaco sexual o un psicópata. ¡Hasta podrían secuestrarte y traficarte en la deep web!

—¿No crees que exageras?

—Creo que hasta el momento has tenido suerte, ya que no te ha pasado nada. Pero en serio, ¿Vale la pena? Hay muchas otras maneras de ganar dinero.

—Con una sola vez que lo haga, puedo ganar desde 30 a 80 dólares. No creo que vender pasteles o limonada deje tantos billetes.

—Pero, ¿Y un empleo a tiempo parcial? En algún local o cafetería. Una vez trabajé en la tienda de cómics de mi tío, y la paga era muy buena. Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un empleo de verdad, solo tienes que prometerme que no volverás a trabajar en las calles. —dijo Kyle, con cara de preocupación, luego abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. No quiero que nada terrible te pase, Kenny. Por eso, promételo, ¿Si?

Aquella demostración de amor provocó que Kenny apretara los ojos con fuerza. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

—...Está bien, lo prometo, Kyle. Aunque no puedes pretender que no me pase nada, igual moriré de todas formas, idiota.

—Bueno, sí, pero será por causas externas, no por actos tuyos, jaja.

—¿Y eso que importa? Será el mismo resultado, jajaja.

De pronto, Stan salió de la escuela, caminó hacia sus amigos, y al verlos abrazados sintió una pizca de celos, siempre había tenido ese problema en su relación con Wendy y aquello solo le había traído problemas. Era posesivo con la persona que le gustaba, y si ahora sentía celos de Kenny, eso significaba que de verdad... ¿Le gustaba Kyle?

—No, no puede gustarme GUSTARME, es solo bicuriosidad. —pensó, tratando de hacerse el cool, no quería que se notara que estaba un poquito celoso.

—Será mejor que no hablemos más sobre ti, Kenny, aquí viene Stan. —dijo Kyle—. ¡Hola, Stan!

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada especial, sólo hablábamos. —contestó Broflovski.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo estúpido que es...

—...¡Cartman! —Kenny terminó la frase, y después se colocó la capucha.

—Eso mismo, sobre lo estúpido que es Cartman.

—...Claaro. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Espera amigo, ¿No es Wendy la que viene para acá?

—No lo creo Kyle, no me ha hablado desde que me pidió un tiempo. —respondió, sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hola Stan. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Wendy! Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

—La verdad es que me he sentido horrible desde que te grité. Sé qué solo ha pasado un día, pero es suficiente para darme cuenta de que estuve mal. No es tu culpa que a las alumnas nuevas les guste ficcionarte en una relación con Kyle. Y solo son dibujos, no tenía que enojarme tanto contigo. Lo siento mucho, cariño. ¿Puedes perdonarme? —preguntó la chica, tendiéndole la mano a Stan, quién dudaba de si tomarla o no.

—Wendy, gracias por disculparte, pero yo... Soy quién debería pedirte perdón. —respondió, tomando a la chica de la mano—. Como Kyle y yo siempre estamos juntos, no es raro que esas chicas nos dibujaran haciendo cosas Yaoi. Si te hace feliz, puedo cambiar eso y pasar menos tiempo con él.

—¿Qué? Pero qué está diciendo... —pensó Kyle.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mi, amor?

—Claro que sí, lo haré por nosotros. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo, Wendy.

—¡Oh, gracias! Jamás volveré a dejarte. Te amo, Stan.

—Y yo a ti.

Se besaron y el rostro de Kyle palideció, mientras apretaba los dientes, angustiado y con la cabeza gacha. La manera en la que Stan le había dicho a Wendy que la amaba, sin demoras ni dudas, le hacía sentir rabia e impotencia.

—Debo volver con mis amigas, cariño. Nos vemos mañana~

—Adiós guapa, cuídate.

La chica de boina rosada se alejó alegremente, y Stan, suspirando, se volteó para mirar a Kyle. Kenny no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Oye, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Tengo videojuegos nuevos y-

—¡No, Stan! ¡No quiero! ¿Crees que puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos?

—Kyle, no quise-

—No necesito tus explicaciones. Si quieres ir y estar con Wendy, bien, hazlo, pero no me busques después si te ella te vuelve a dejar. No estoy para soportar esto. Me voy, adiós Kenny. —dijo, ignorando a Stan y caminando rápido en dirección a su hogar.

—¡Espera, Kyle! Maldición.

—¿Mm mhrmr mmrr?

—No sé si debería decirte, Kenny, pero ya qué. Le gusto a Kyle. Más que eso, está enamorado de mí.

—¡Mmm mrrrh! —masculló, y Stan le entendió a pesar de su capucha.

—La verdad también me tomó por sorpresa cuando me lo confesó. Ay, ¿Qué voy a hacer? No soporto cuando Kyle se enoja conmigo. Será mejor que me vaya, debo pensar en una manera de disculparme. ¿Estás bien volviendo solo a tu casa, Kenny?

—Mmmh.

—Bien, te veo mañana, chau.

En eso, cuando Stan ya se había ido, Kenny se acordó de Butters y quiso ir a ver si aún seguía en la escuela. Buscó en la sala, pero no había nadie allí, luego fue al patio y encontró un grupo de cuatro chicos de otro colegio, lanzándose la mochila de Butters entre ellos, solo para molestarlo.

—Ay, este chico es un imán de problemas. —pensó McCormick, sacando su disfraz del bolso y cambiándose detrás de unos arbustos, procurando no ser visto.

Fue corriendo hacia los bravucones y les quitó la mochila de un salto, fue tan veloz que apenas lo vieron, luego se la entregó a Butters y se puso delante de él.

—¡Váyanse de aquí, ustedes no son de esta escuela! Y si los pillo molestando a mi amigo de nuevo, no seré tan benevolente. —dijo Mysterion, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nosotros nos metemos con quienes queramos, ¿Por qué mejor no peleas, rarito?

—Si es lo que quieren, les daré su merecido.

—Somos cuatro, no podrás con nosotros. Y tu malla es ridícula, por cierto, jajaja.

—¡Ya veremos quien ríe al final, imbéciles! —gritó, acto seguido comenzó a golpear a los chicos y a esquivar sus patadas, demostrando increíbles reflejos.

La pelea duró poco, en un momento un puñetazo alcanzó el rostro del superhéroe, pero fue el único que lograron darle, y cuando recuperó el control, los dejó a todos quejándose de dolor sobre la nieve. Después hizo que Butters se subiera a su espalda, y lo llevó hasta su casa, corriendo sobre los tejados y edificios, su agilidad sorprendió al chico que protegía mientras éste lo agarraba del cuello para no caer.

Por suerte la ventana de la habitación de Stotch estaba abierta, y Mysterion dejó que su amigo entrara por ahí con cuidado.

—¿Acaso eres mi ángel guardián? Me defendiste otra vez, misterioso héroe.

—No es nada, pero deberías cuidarte más, bonito.

—Trataré, pero... ¿Cuando me dirás tu nombre? ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte el que me hayas salvado? —preguntó el rubio, apoyándose sobre el marco de la ventana.

Inesperadamente para Butters, Mysterion le tomó el mentón y acercó sus labios a los de él, besándolo suavemente. Al hacer eso, ¿Se daría cuenta de quién era en realidad?

El joven de chaqueta cyan había cerrado sus ojos, y cuando los abrió nuevamente, Mysterion, así como la sensación cálida de su beso, habían desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic! Comentarios y kudos son muy apreciados, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, agradeceré mucho si los dejan. Un abrazo~


	4. "Vainilla Latte"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan aclara su mente de una vez por todas, mientras, Craig decide ir a ver a Tweek porque está preocupado por él, y le lleva una de sus bebidas favoritas con el fin de arreglar las cosas.

Capítulo 4: “Vainilla Latte”

\- Jueves -

Aquella mañana, Craig Tucker se acordó de Tweek al sentir el intenso aroma a café proveniente de la cocina. Su padre lo preparaba todos los días antes de irse a trabajar. A Craig no le gustaba particularmente el café, pero había un chico en su grupo que era adicto a aquella bebida. Incluso habían rumores de que se lo daban con metanfetaminas. La familia Tweak se dedicaba al negocio del café desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la mayoría decía que su expreso sabía horrible. Aún así, obligaban a su hijo a beberlo todos los días, y Craig estaba seguro de que por el exceso de cafeína, Tweek sufría de temblores y ataques nerviosos. Casi siempre era él quién lo calmaba en esas situaciones, y hasta hace poco, ignoraba por qué generaba aquel efecto en Tweek. Curiosamente era también la única persona que podía tranquilizar. 

Durante el viaje en autobús escolar, Craig se sentó junto a Clyde, quién no paraba de hablar sobre su noviazgo con Bebe, sus diferentes habilidades, lo genial de su nueva ropa y sobre el nuevo jacuzzi que sus padres habían comprado. Era normal que Clyde alardeara de sus cosas frente a sus amigos, hasta que llegaba Token y se encargaba de bajarle los humos.  
Lo primero en lo que se fijó Craig al entrar al aula, fue en el puesto de Tweek. Seguía vacío, lo cual le preocupó, pero al mismo tiempo provocó que se enfadara. 

—¿De nuevo no vino? ¡Ya van tres días! ¿Qué mierda le pasa? Enserio, ¿Tanto le afectó nuestra pelea? ¿O de verdad estará enfermo? —pensó el chico de ojos verdes. 

La profesora de física recién había comenzado a hablar, mientras escribía en el pizarrón, y la mayoría de los alumnos le prestaban atención, excepto dos chicas que conversaban bajito al fondo de la sala.

—Entonces, justo antes del almuerzo, enviaremos esta foto comprometedora a todos los grupos de Whatsapp y perfiles de Instagram que conozcamos. Stan y Kyle no podrán negar una evidencia como esta, y Wendy quedará totalmente en ridículo, como la chica que su novio engañó con su mejor amigo, que pena, jaja. —se rió Bebe.  
—Es un plan infalible, amiga, toda la escuela estará en la cafetería para verlo. Por fin terminará el reinado de Testaburger, y una de nosotras dos podrá ser la presidenta del consejo escolar. —dijo Heidi.  
—No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando la foto se vuelva viral, somos terribles, jajaja.  
—Sshhh, la profesora nos está observando, será mejor que nos callemos Bebe.

Durante el resto de la clase, Stan y Kyle no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra, lo que ponía algo incómodos a Kenny y Cartman. ¿De verdad iban a echar su amistad a la basura? Estaban en esa situación de “ambos sabemos que lo arruinamos, pero somos muy idiotas y orgullosos para disculparnos”. De todas formas, Kyle creía que la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía Stan. ¿Para qué diablos le dio esperanzas, si volvería con Wendy apenas ella le pidiera perdón?  
Stan trataba de cruzar miradas con su mejor amigo, pero éste lo ignoraba. Se sentía triste y arrepentido, pero sabía que ese rechazo de parte de Kyle estaba justificado, debido a su reconciliación con Wendy. Muy en el fondo, el pelinegro sabía que su amor por la chica se había enfriado hace harto tiempo, sin embargo por una cosa de rutina, comodidad, y miedo al rechazo, habían seguido siendo novios. Además, toda su vida pensó que era hetero. Es que él era heterosexual, pero Kyle Broflovski era la excepción, y estaba seguro de que jamás sentiría algo por un chico que no fuese él. Su actitud, su voz, su aroma, su risa, todo eso lo volvía loco por dentro. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para que aquella sonrisa se dirigiera a él de nuevo. Ya no tenía dudas, a quién quería era a Kyle. Antes de que terminara el día, le declararía su amor. Esa era la parte bonita, pero la fea era tener que dejar a Wendy, quién probablemente saldría herida y jamás le volvería a hablar. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por estar con quién de verdad amaba. Si eso resultaba, tendrían que escuchar la opinión del resto, ya que su relación chocaría a muchos estudiantes, quizás hasta se burlarían de ellos, de todos modos eso le daba lo mismo a Stan, sabía que podría lidiar con cualquier cosa que le dijeran, pues el amor de Kyle le daría fortaleza, siempre y cuando lo aceptara y perdonara por haber sido tan estúpido. Jamás quiso jugar a dos bandos, solo quería dejar a Wendy tranquila, pero eso había sido un error, y “estar por estar” con ella, a la larga solo les haría daño a los tres.

\- Más tarde, durante el almuerzo -

Apenas terminó el tercer bloque de clases, Stan, Butters, Kenny y Cartman fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, con cuatro bandejas de comida diferentes. Stan comía pescado con puré de papas, Butters disfrutaba una lasaña, Kenny había conseguido la opción vegana del menú, y Cartman devoraba su habitual hamburguesa con papas fritas. 

—Sí que hay mucha gente en el comedor hoy, ¿Alguien ha visto a Kyle? —preguntó Butters, sentándose junto a Kenny.  
—Se sentó con Craig y su grupo, pero no se preocupen, volverá al nuestro en cuanto resuelva las cosas con él. —hizo una pausa—. ¿Tienes que comer como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, gordo? —preguntó Stan, riendo.  
—¡Oye! Puedo comer como yo quiera. Voy a ver si me dan otra hamburguesa cuando me termine esta.  
—No sabía que fueses vegano, Kenny. —comentó Butters.  
—No es que lo sea, lo que pasa es que es tan pobre, que la única carne que come es la de rata. Pero en la escuela no sirven ratas, entonces le dan las sobras de las verduras, jajaja. —dijo Eric, mientras se acababa las papas fritas.  
—¿Siempre tienes que responder antes de mí, idiota? —le dio un codazo a Cartman—. Esta bandeja era la única que quedaba, Butters. Y la verdad me gusta el tofu con salsa de soya.  
—A mi también me gusta el tofu, pero siempre aprovecho cuando hay lasaña. ¡Oh, chicos, acabo de recordar, hay algo que quiero contarles! —dijo Butters, emocionado.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Marsh.  
—Ayer, unos chicos de otra escuela me estaban molestando, y de repente un misterioso superhéroe apareció y les dio su merecido, les pegó a todos, no sé quién sea, ¡Pero ya me ha rescatado dos veces!  
—¿Qué, de verdad? —preguntó Kenny, haciéndose el desinformado—. ¿Y cómo lucía?  
—Tenía un traje gris, una capa con capucha oscura y unos símbolos verdes de interrogación. No lo he visto desde que me dejó en mi casa ayer. Lo malo es que solo puedo interactuar con él cuando me encuentro en peligro, y apenas estoy a salvo, desaparece.  
—¿No habrá sido todo eso producto de tu imaginación? Los tipos solitarios como tú tienden a imaginar amigos, jsjs.  
—Cállate, Cartman. No te preocupes Butters, algo me dice que ese enigmático personaje está más cerca de lo que crees. —dijo Kenny, riéndose después de colocarse la capucha naranja.  
—¿En verdad lo crees? Vaya, no puedo esperar a encontrarlo de nuevo.

De repente, un fuerte zumbido llenó la cafetería, era el sonido de decenas de celulares vibrando al mismo tiempo, y solo podía significar una cosa: El plan de Bebe se había consumado, y la foto de Stan besándose con Kyle estaba ya en todos los móviles de la escuela. 

—¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué vibran todos los teléfonos? —preguntó Stan.  
—Parece que alguien mandó un mensaje masivo. Hay un archivo adjunto también, a ver... —dijo Cartman, mirando la pantalla de su móvil—. ...Oh, carajo. No me esperaba esto, ¿Tú y el judío? Igual se ven muy tiernos juntos, jajaja.  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo y Kyle? Dejé mi celular en la mochila.  
—Eh... Esto no te va a gustar, Stan. Mira. —dijo Butters, mostrándole su pantalla al chico de ojos azules.  
—...Qué, ¡¿Pero cómo?! —preguntó Marsh, alarmado—. ¡¿Quién nos espiaba y tomó esta foto?!  
—Sospecho que fue la misma persona que hizo la broma de pegar imágenes Yaoi en los pasillos. Ha ido demasiado lejos, si se mete con mis amigos se mete conmigo. Voy al laboratorio de computación. —dijo McCormick, sacándose la capucha para que le entendieran mejor.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer Kenny? —preguntó Butters.  
—Voy a descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto y le pondré fin a sus bromitas, no necesitamos una tercera. Ustedes deberían quedarse y apoyar a Stan. Los veo luego.  
—¡Espera, Kenny! —exclamó Kyle, que se había acercado a sus amigos en medio del alboroto—. Stan, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Nos estaban espiando? ¿Quién mandó esto a todos?  
—Parece que sí, nos vieron. El nombre de la cuenta de Ig es “Toxic Cherry”, pero debe ser un apodo. Las únicas publicaciones que tiene son un vídeo del pasillo tapizado en Yaoi, y la foto de nuestro beso.  
—¿Quién se cree que es, esta persona? Denunciemos su cuenta.  
—No creo que eso ayude. Mierda, Kyle. Todos vieron la foto, y todavía no estoy listo para, para-  
—¿¡Para qué, carajo!? —gritó, zarandeando a su mejor amigo.  
—¡¡Simplemente no estoy listo!!

En ese momento, mientras el resto de personas cuchicheaban sobre lo que sucedía, Wendy caminó hacia Stanley, con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido y apretando la mano izquierda en forma de puño. Con la derecha, le mostró la pantalla de su iPhone con la viralizada imagen del beso, que por cierto, ya tenía 600 “me gusta” y contando. 

—¡¿Quieres explicarme esta foto, Stan?!  
—Wow, cálmate Testaburger, qué, ¿Andas con la regla o-  
—No te metas, Cartman. —dijo, empujándolo, luego encaró a Stan, que se veía asustado y con ganas de escapar de la cafetería—. ¿Me estás engañando con Kyle? ¡Contéstame, no te quedes callado!  
—Wendy, yo... ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!  
—Ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirme la verdad, jamás te había dicho esto, pero eres un imbécil, Stan. ¡La foto está muy clara, se ve perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo!  
—Wendy, perdóname, últimamente estoy muy confundido y hasta hace poco no sabía ni lo que quería.  
—¿Y no podías hablar de eso conmigo? ¿Acaso nunca confiaste en mí?  
—No es eso... —murmuró, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.  
—Entonces que es, ¡Habla de una vez!  
—¡SILENCIO! ¡Todo el mundo, cállese! —gritó Kenny, entrando de improvisto a la escena, con actitud triunfal. 

Los estudiantes y un par de adultos lo quedaron mirando, expectantes. El rubio recorrió el comedor a pasos lentos, mientras explicaba lo que había estado haciendo.

—Ya que todos me están prestando atención, tengo algo revelarles. Estuve en el laboratorio de computación recién. Con la ayuda de una laptop y mis habilidades de hacking, que por cierto, ustedes desconocían, logré rastrear el teléfono celular desde donde se envió la foto a los otros móviles, y también pude hackear la cuenta de Instagram @toxiccherry. El teléfono que se usó para acceder por última vez a la cuenta, es el mismo que envió la foto a nuestros perfiles mediante mensaje directo.  
—Guau, te demoraste muy poco en averiguar todo eso. ¡Eres tan genial! —dijo Butters, admirando lo cool e inteligente que era Kenny.  
—Soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Bueno, como estaba diciendo, sé cual es el número y planeo llamar ahora mismo. Sospecho que el responsable está aquí dentro con nosotros. No se preocupen, no puede escapar, tengo gente vigilando la puerta.

Bebe y Heidi, que estaban cerca de Stan y su grupo, se miraron nerviosas ante lo que decía su compañero, si de verdad las había descubierto estaban perdidas. Trataron de apagar sus teléfonos, pero no alcanzaron, pues uno de ellos justo empezó a sonar. Era el de Bebe, se produjo un jadeo de sorpresa general y todos la observaron, estaba roja como tomate y no tenía a donde huir. 

—Así que fuiste tú, ociosa de mierda, ¡No te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos! O eliminaré tu cuenta principal de Insta, así es, tengo acceso a ella. —amenazó Kenny.  
—¡¡B-bueno ya, lo admito, f-fui yo, pe-pero no lo hice sola!! ¡Todo fue idea de Heidi!  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡Está mintiendo, ella fue la que me obligó a hacer esas cosas!  
—Chicas, ¿Qué demonios les pasa?  
—Ya viste, Testaburger, tus supuestas amigas fueron las que provocaron todo este caos. ¿Y porqué lo hicieron, perras? ¿Para llamar la atención?  
—Solo queríamos que Wendy terminara con Stan, y que dejara de ser tan popular, se cree la reina de esta escuela y ya estamos hartas. —dijo Bebe.  
—¡Pero que estupidez! Ahora van a ir donde mis dos amigos a disculparse, y explicarán a los demás que usaron Photoshop para hacer esa maldita foto, ¡Vayan! —gritó Kenny, mostrando un lado agresivo que ninguno de sus amigos había visto jamás. 

Las dos chicas miraron avergonzadas a Stan y Kyle, se disculparon con ellos de forma bastante creíble, y luego se dirigieron al resto. Tuvieron que mentir acerca de la foto, pues no la habían retocado, pero estaba claro que Kenny quería proteger a sus amigos, además su mirada de enojo daba miedo y decidieron seguirle la corriente. 

—Estamos muy arrepentidas de lo que hicimos, fue una tontería. Utilizamos Photoshop para retocar la imagen y hacer que parezca algo que no era. Lo sentimos mucho. —dijo Heidi.  
—Así es, yo sí los estaba espiando pero Stan y Kyle nunca se besaron, fue todo edición por nuestra parte. Wendy, espero puedas perdonarnos, queremos seguir siendo tus amigas. —dijo Bebe.  
—...Si querían que mi novio y yo terminásemos, las felicito, porque lo consiguieron. No vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra. Ninguna de ustedes. Y tú tampoco, Stan. No me creo lo del Photoshop, no soy idiota. —dijo la chica de chaqueta violeta, dando media vuelta y abandonando la cafetería.  
—¡Wendy, espera, no te vayas! —Stan salió corriendo detrás de ella, ante la mirada decepcionada de Kyle.  
—A pesar de todo... —murmuró el pelirrojo.  
—¿Que sucede, amigo? —preguntó Kenny.  
—A pesar de todo, irá tras ella.  
—Kyle, dale tiempo, Stan recapacitará.  
—No, ya me cansé. Si quiere seguir viviendo una mentira, allá él. No lo molestaré más. —dijo, caminando hacia la salida.

En ese instante, algo hizo click dentro de Stan, y cuando su mejor amigo pasó a su costado, notó que un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Lo estaba hiriendo de nuevo. 

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? A la mierda con Wendy, ya se terminó todo con ella, pero con Kyle recién comienza. No quiero que sufra, además debo decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos... Pero lejos de todas estas personas. —pensó—. De seguro correrá a su casa, ¡Espérame, Kyle!

El pelinegro regresó rápidamente al salón de clases para recuperar su mochila, notó que la de Kyle no estaba, lo que confirmó su sospecha sobre donde había ido. Mandando todo al carajo, salió de la escuela en dirección a la casa de Kyle. 

—¡¡Kyleee!! ¡Detente, por favor! —gritó, pero de pronto tropezó con una roca y cayó sobre la nieve—. ¡Espérame!  
—¿Stan? —dijo, volteándose y viendo a Stan a unos metros de él. Se acercó, mirándolo hacia abajo—. ¿Por qué me sigues? Te perderás las clases, y Wendy debe estar preguntándose en donde estás.  
—Me importa menos que un maní.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¡Las dos que dijiste! Al diablo con las clases, y con Wendy. No quiero estar con ella, porque a quién de verdad quiero es a ti. Al fin lo entiendo y no quiero seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo. Te amo, Kyle. ¿Puedes perdonar a un idiota como yo? —preguntó, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.  
—...No puedo decirle que no a esos ojos. Ven, te ayudo. —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano a Stan, quién la aceptó enseguida, levantándose.  
—Gracias. Y... ¿Cual es tu respuesta, Kyle? ¿Todavía te gusto?  
—Claro que sí, tonto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me besaste, si a la primera oportunidad volverías con tu novia. Creí que solo estabas jugando conmigo.  
—Para ti es fácil ser tu mismo, pero para mí no. No sé cómo reaccionarán mis padres cuando les cuente que me gusta un chico. También me asusta lo que pueda pensar el resto, nuestros amigos, pero parece que mi amor por ti es más fuerte.  
—Sigamos hablando en mi casa, hace un poco de frío.  
—Sí, mejor.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a la residencia Broflovski, Kyle abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación, seguido por Stan. Se quitaron las chaquetas, quedando ambos en camiseta.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? —preguntó Kyle, abriendo un mini bar que tenía al lado del escritorio.  
—No sabía que tenías uno de estos, está muy bonito.  
—Lo compré con parte de mis ahorros. Tengo gaseosas, latas de Arizona, spicy ginger beer y agua, ¿Qué prefieres?  
—¿Tienes jugo de uva Arizona?  
—Si, queda uno. Ten. —dijo, pasándole la enorme lata color violeta a su amigo.  
—¡Gracias! ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?  
—Stan, no siempre fue fácil para mí lidiar con mi inclinación sexual. Al principio tenía dudas, miedo, y creía que era solo una etapa, pero resultó que no. Me gustas desde los quince años. A esa edad le confesé a mis padres que era gay, pero no les dije que me gustabas para que las cosas no se pusieran raras entre nuestras familias. Desde entonces soy más feliz y me siento libre, fue la mejor decisión.  
—Ya veo...  
—Si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, podemos superar los obstáculos que se presenten juntos. Puedo ayudarte a contárselo a tus padres. Y a la mierda lo que opine el resto, que se metan en sus propias vid-  
—Kyle.  
—¿Ah?  
—¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
—S-si lo preguntas tan de repente, yo... —dijo, ruborizándose.  
—...  
—¡Sí, por supuesto que quiero tener una relación contigo, Stan! Estoy tan aliviado, en la escuela por un momento pensé que irías detrás de Wendy como siempre...  
—Si la mencionas una vez más, te voy a atacar. —dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
—...Wendy.  
—Está bien, ¡Tú lo pediste! —dijo, saltando sobre el pelirrojo y haciéndole cosquillas.  
—¡No de nuevo, Stan! Siempre me ganas en guerra de cosquillas, jajaja, ya, ¡Déjame!  
—No te resistas. —dijo Stan, empujando suavemente a Kyle sobre la cama. Luego se puso encima de él, presionándole las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza.  
—Stan, ¿Qué haces?  
—¿Que no es obvio? —preguntó, luego rozó los labios de Kyle con los suyos, abriéndolos con la lengua para besarlos—. ¿Están tus padres en casa?  
—Ah... N-no, no están, pero Stan, ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—Kyle, no puedo soportarlo más, yo... Quiero hacerlo contigo. —dijo, agarrándole la pierna al chico y subiéndola a su hombro. Sus caderas quedaron juntas, friccionándose una con la otra.  
—¿¡Quieres hacer e-eso ahora!? —exclamó, sonrojado.  
—Sí, ¿Podemos? —le preguntó, besando el dorso de su mano derecha.  
—No lo sé, es que yo...  
—No me digas que eres virgen... No, mejor dilo, amaría ser tu primero.  
—...Sí lo soy. He usado juguetes, pero jamás he tenido sexo con alguien. —confesó.  
—No tienes que avergonzarte, no tiene nada de malo. Por favor, déjame cogerte, prometo ser gentil.  
—Ok. Siempre hay una primera vez, supongo. Y a decir verdad, también me gustaría que fuera contigo. Cógeme, Stan. —dijo, sintiendo el rostro caliente.  
—¡Aaa, si lo dices así, me pones a mil! Eres tan lindo, Kyle. Me gustas mucho. —murmuró, acto seguido besó al pelirrojo, lentamente girando su lengua con la propia.

Aquella danza de lenguas fue apasionándose gradualmente, transformándose en un lujurioso beso que provocaba que ambos se estremecieran, la lengua de Stan entraba y salía de la boca de Kyle, quién le había quitado el gorro a su pareja para acariciarle el cabello. En un momento, notaron sus mutuas erecciones y se quitaron la ropa, quedando solo en bóxers. Sus “partes privadas” se rozaron por encima de la delgada tela, causando que Kyle soltara unos gemidos, mientras Stan le bajaba la ropa interior.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Sta- ¡Aah! —gimió, al sentir una lamida sobre su miembro.  
—Tienes cabello rojo inclusive aquí abajo, jaja. Hey... Te la quiero chupar, ¿Me dejas? —preguntó, ruborizado al igual que su amante, luego introdujo el pene de Kyle en su boca, succionando y relamiendo la punta en círculos de vez en cuando. Comenzó despacio, apretándolo con la mano, pero fue aumentando la velocidad, ya que ansiaba que Kyle se corriera.  
—¡Aaah! Stan... Tu lengua está caliente... Si lo haces tan rápido, me... Aah... Ngg... —jadeó, tapándose la boca con una mano y cerrando los ojos.  
—¿Te vas a derretir? —preguntó, luego continuó chupándosela a su nuevo novio.  
—Aah, se siente muy bien... Increíble, cómo... Aaah... ¿Cómo es que lo haces tan bien? A este paso me voy a correr... Stan, sal de ahí, me vengo... Aaah... Ah, ahh, ah, ¡Aaaah!~

Un chorro de líquido transparente llenó la boca del pelinegro, quien lo tragó por completo, impactando a Kyle, que no lo podía creer.

—¡I-idiota! ¿Te lo tragaste? ¿¿Por qué??  
—No tenía sabor a nada. Debes estar sano. Perdón si te sorprendió, es que quiero todo de ti.  
—Qué tonterías dices... —dijo, evitando el contacto visual.  
—Tócame, y mira como me pones de caliente... La tengo re contra dura. No sé que hacer, no quiero hacerte daño. Supongo que puedo prepararte con mis dedos. ¿Tienes lubricante?  
—En el velador de acá, al lado de la cama. Abre el cajón y lo encontrarás.  
—Perfecto. —dijo, vertiendo la cantidad necesaria del cristalino gel en sus dedos, después metió el del medio cuidadosamente en la entrada de Kyle, tratando de sentir la próstata.  
—¡Aah!  
—¿Puedes con dos dedos? —preguntó, introduciendo también el índice y sintiendo una pequeña protuberancia. La estimuló repetidas veces para ver si era lo que estaba buscando.  
—¡¡Aaaah!! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué hiciste?  
—Se siente diferente aquí, ¿No es así? Se te puso más grande. —dijo, tocando el interior del chico—. ...Es tu punto p.  
—Aaah, aah... Qué... Ah... ¿Qué es eso?  
—Es parecido al punto g que tienen las mujeres. Pero esta es tu próstata, es un lugar muy sensible que puede provocar orgasmos, sin tener que tocar necesariamente el frente. ¿Te gusta?  
—Aah, Stan... Ya no puedo más, te necesito dentro... Métela, por favor... Aah...  
—Dios, que sexy, me muero. —pensó Marsh—. De acuerdo, espera que busco un condón, tengo uno en mi mochila... 

El joven lo encontró y se lo colocó, acto seguido volvió donde su amante y le puso lubricante para que no le doliera tanto lo que iban a hacer. 

—¿Estás listo, Kyle?  
—Sí... Pero espero no decepcionarte, ya que soy un chico y no una chica.  
—Si ahora vas a ponerte a hablar tonterías, quedaré como idiota. ¿No ves las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento?  
—Lo siento, Stan. Yo también anhelaba esto... Te quiero. 

Con las rodillas, el pelinegro separó las piernas de Kyle y tomó sus caderas, acercándolas para introducir su erección dentro del trasero del chico. Entró sin problemas, provocando que gimiera y apretara el cobertor de la cama. 

—¡Aaah! S-Stan... Ah...  
—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele? Si quieres podemos parar.  
—Sí duele, pero no la saques. ¿Puedes moverte?  
—¿Estás seguro? Bueno, allá voy. Abrázame, que es más fácil. —dijo, luego comenzó a embestir a Kyle mientras éste se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole levemente las uñas—. Aah... ¿Así está bien?  
—¡Aah! M-más despacio, ah... Mmm... Ve más profundo... Ngg...  
—¿Así? Te gusta cuando la meto completa... Ah... Tu interior está tan caliente y me aprietas mucho...  
—Qué esperabas... Jamás había hecho esto, aah... Ah... ¡Aaah!  
—Esa cara que pones es muy erótica... ¿Se siente bien, amor? Ah...  
—Sí, sí, se siente... Aah... es el punto de antes... Lo estás golpeando, se siente eléctrico... Aaah... Más... Stan, quiero más... Aah...  
—Tu voz pervertida me excita demasiado... Iré más rápido, déjame ponerme detrás de ti. —dijo, cambiando de posición, aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas y tocando los pezones del chico, girándolos con los dedos. Luego deslizó su mano derecha sobre su miembro húmedo, estimulándolo de arriba a abajo.  
—¡Aah! S-Si haces eso al mismo tiempo... Me correré... Ah... Aaah...  
—Aah... Kyle, te amo. Te amo, amo esto... Ah... Adoro estar dentro de ti... Estoy cerca, me voy a venir... Aah... —gimió, luego besó el cuello del pelirrojo, generando más sonidos mojados y obscenos.  
—También te amo... Aah... No pares, Stan... Aaah... ¡Stan! Me corro, no aguanto más... Mmh... Aah... Ah, aah, ¡¡Aaaah!!~

Al sentir su intenso orgasmo, Kyle se estremeció en espasmos de placer, sacando la lengua con la boca abierta y temblorosa, corriéndose en la mano de Stan, quién después de unas embestidas más, también eyaculó abundantemente, dejando escapar un adorable gemido final. Se separaron, Marsh arrojó el preservativo a la basura, y al volver a la cama con su novio, se abrazaron, mirándose a los ojos, entrecerrándolos y jadeando por el esfuerzo físico. Cuando recuperaron su respiración normal, Stan besó a Kyle en los labios, entrelazando su lengua con la de él y acercando sus cuerpos desnudos. Al terminar el beso, sus bocas quedaron unidas eróticamente por un hilo de saliva. 

—Ay dios, eso fue... Fue... —dijo Stan, acariciando el pelo de Kyle.  
—...Maravilloso. No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicimos, nuestro primer sexo reconciliatorio.  
—Aún estás temblando... ¿Cómo se sintió tenerme dentro de ti?  
—Al principio me dolía, pero me acostumbré y después de un rato sentí puro placer. Antes tenía miedo de que nuestra primera vez fuese mala, pero el de recién fue el clímax más sobrenatural que he tenido.  
—No jodas, ¿Debería probarlo también?  
—¿Dices que yo te penetre a ti? ¿No tendrías problema con eso?  
—Si me preparo mentalmente antes, creo que no.  
—Jaja, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿Quieres que seamos versátiles, Stan?  
—Con el tiempo, quizás. Mira, nuestros pezones se están tocando. Los tuyos se endurecieron, vaya vaya...  
—Me encanta el roce de tu piel contra la mía, pero mejor deja eso o me excitaré de nuevo.  
—Hey, Kyle.  
—¿Si?  
—No cambiaría este momento aquí contigo por nada del mundo. —dijo, abrazando fuertemente al chico de ojos negros.  
—Yo tampoco, esto parece un sueño. Oye, será mejor que nos vistamos, por si llegan mis padres. Así no pasará nada que arruine nuestra felicidad.  
—Está bien, pero, ¿Podemos seguir regaloneando luego?  
—Obvio que sí, Stan. Todo lo que quieras. 

Los chicos se limpiaron, se vistieron y después de ir a buscar agua junto con algunos snacks a la cocina, regresaron al cuarto, pusieron música chillwave y se acostaron arriba de las sábanas, Stan abrazó a Kyle por detrás, mirándolo con ternura y sintiéndose afortunado de tener a una persona tan linda y especial en su vida. Se sentía satisfecho de haber tomado la decisión correcta, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuidaría bien de Kyle, que lo protegería siempre, y que lo haría feliz, era lo más importante para él.

\- Mientras tanto, en la escuela de South Park -

Las clases habían continuado después del incidente en la cafetería, pero el problema llegó a oídos del director PC y Bebe fue suspendida de clases, al igual que Heidi, con la advertencia de que si volvían a hacer otra maldad como las anteriores, serían expulsadas de la escuela. Además de eso, las castigaron con hacer la limpieza de todas las aulas de la institución, y sus teléfonos celulares fueron confiscados por un mes, en un acuerdo con sus padres y el director.  
Aprovechando que Stan y Kyle no estaban, los alumnos chismorreaban sobre la foto que habían visto, Kenny había borrado la cuenta en donde se había publicado, pero muchos aún tenían la imagen o habían sacado capturas de pantalla de la misma. Era imposible borrarla de todos los teléfonos, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que se olvidaran de ella. Los rumores sobre la supuesta relación homosexual entre Stan y Kyle crecían, mientras había un grupo que pensaba que era real, y otro que creía que había sido un fotomontaje hecho por Bebe y su amiga.  
A Craig Tucker la situación no podía importarle menos, por suerte no había sido una foto de él con Tweek la que se había viralizado.  
Durante el último bloque de matemáticas, decidió apurarse en terminar las guías de ejercicios para ver si podía irse antes, había algo que quería hacer.

—Sé que había pensado en ir a ver a Tweek si se ausentaba por cuatro días, pero... A la mierda, iré hoy a su casa. Necesito arreglar las cosas con él, no soporto más esto. —pensó—. Sr.Brown, resolví todos los ejercicios, ¿Puedo irme? —preguntó, levantándose y dejando las guías sobre la mesa del profesor.  
—Muy bien, pero, ¿Por qué quieres irte, Craig? —le preguntó, revisando sus resultados.  
—Tengo que ir al... Dentista, sí, al dentista.  
—Está bien Craig, puedes abandonar la clase, pero solo porque todas tus ecuaciones están correctas. Que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana.  
—Adiós, profesor.

Craig salió de la sala, y en el camino a la casa de su amigo, pasó por fuera de una nueva cafetería llamada Mad Teahouse, aquel nombre le dio curiosidad, por lo que entró para mirar el menú. El papel tapiz, los muebles y la estética eran una mezcla de estilo victoriano con fantasía, y elementos barrocos en tonos violeta, calipso, dorado, negro y blanco. También habían numerosos cuadros y figuras decorativas de conejos.

—Quizás debería llevarle algo, veamos... Matcha latte, Sakura latte, Pumpkin chai latte, Galactic soda, Butterfly Pea tea... ¿Es que este local no tiene bebidas normales? Esperen, estas si las conozco, Mokaccino, Vainilla Latte... ¿A Tweek le gusta la vainilla? —pensó, sin darse cuenta de que la barista se había acercado a él.  
—Hola, bienvenido a Mad Teahouse. Nuestra cafetería está inspirada en el mundo de Alice in Wonderland. Si hay algo que no conozcas, puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué deseas ordenar?  
—Hola, sí, dame un Vainilla latte por favor, para llevar. —dijo, sacando su billetera—. Vaya, a Tweek le fascinaría este lugar. Sería agradable venir juntos algún día. —pensó.  
—Ok, son $3.50. Volveré enseguida con tu café.  
—Aquí tiene, gracias. —dijo, pasándole el dinero a la chica.

Ocho minutos después, la barista le dio a Craig un vaso mediano para llevar, estaba tan caliente que el chico de gorro azul tuvo que cambiar de manos para llevarlo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la residencia Tweak, y tocó el timbre. La madre de Tweek abrió la puerta, sonriendo al verlo.

—Oh, Craig, eres tú. ¿Viniste a ver a mi hijo?  
—Hola Sra.Tweak, así es, ¿Puedo pasar?  
—Tweek no se ha sentido bien esta semana, desde el lunes en realidad. Ese día llegó a casa muy deprimido, y a la mañana siguiente tuvo un ataque de pánico al despertar. Pero supongo que le alegrará verte. Entra, está arriba en su habitación. Puedes quedarte a merendar si quieres.  
—Gracias, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Con permiso.

El chico subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, abriéndola un poco.  
—¿Tweek? Soy yo, Craig.  
—¡Aaaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Necesito hablar contigo.  
—No tenemos nada de que hablar. Es mejor que te vayas, Craig. —dijo, caminando de un lado a otro cuando Tucker se acercaba a él.  
—Por favor, no me evites. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, sabes. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero ¿Ausentarte por tres días? ¿No crees que exageras?  
—No fue solo por... Tuve una crisis. —dijo, sentándose sobre la cama.  
—Podemos hablar sobre eso si quieres. Mira, te traje la tarea y esto, aunque no sabía si te gustaba. —dijo Craig, sentándose junto a Tweek y entregándole el café.  
—Vaya, gracias, me encanta el Vainilla latte. Es muy suave y dulce.  
—Como tú.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¿Qué? Jajaja, oye, no escupas el café. Tweek, escucha, de verdad lo siento por todo lo que te dije el lunes pasado. Tenías razón, fui cruel y no consideré como te sentías.  
—Gracias por disculparte, no pensé que lo harías.  
—No podemos estar enojados por siempre. Siendo sincero, cuando te confesaste, me chocó bastante y no quería creerlo. Pero negar tus sentimientos estuvo mal. Para mí es difícil ser empático con los demás. Y también es complicado lidiar con lo que sucede en la escuela, esos dibujos Yaoi, digo, jamás se me habría ocurrido estar así contigo.  
—Entiendo... Sé que jamás te gustaré de esa manera, pero-  
—Déjame terminar. Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste ese día. Me siento halagado, nunca pensé que alguien gustaría de una persona como yo. Soy insensible, estoico, violento, y me enojo con facilidad, pero tú aún así me quieres.  
—Debo estar loco, supongo. —dijo, dándole un sorbo a su latte y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.  
—Y detesto que por mi culpa hayas tenido una recaída. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?  
—Si, me estoy tomando unas pastillas. La crisis fue porque pensaba que lo había arruinado todo contigo. Que no volveríamos a ser amigos, que fue un error confesarme, que me odiabas, que te doy asco.  
—Jamás me darías asco, Tweek. De hecho, es lo contrario. —dijo, sonrojándose.  
—¿Como así? Tus mejillas están rojas.  
—¡No lo digas! Mira, una parte de mi cree que eres lindo, ya. Y que no sería tan mala idea intentar algo contigo. No sé que es lo que siento cuando te veo, pero es la primera vez que me pasa. No me doy cuenta y ya estoy acordándome de ti, re pienso las cosas, me encabrono de la nada, tengo ansiedad, me confundo, y los chicos se burlan de mí en la escuela, por culpa de esos malditos dibujos, me llaman “marica” y los que me respetaban, ya no lo hacen. ¡Desde que me dijiste que yo te gustaba, mi vida es un desastre! Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo... quiero acercarme más a ti, y ver qué pasa, ni yo me entiendo.  
—¿Qué? No me des falsas esperanzas, ¡No necesito que estés conmigo por lástima! —gritó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, con la respiración acelerada y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.  
—Tweek, cálmate, estoy siendo sincero-  
—¡No, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Cuando entro en pánico o me desespero, no puedo calmarme! ¡Simplemente no-

El chico de ojos verdes agarró las muñecas de Tweek y en un rápido movimiento, le encajó un sutil beso en los labios, casi sin moverlos, solo sintiendo aquel cálido contacto, y como la respiración del rubio se calmaba después de un momento. 

—Te calmaste. Dime, ¿Eso te pareció falso?  
—...C-Craig... Por qué...  
—¿Crees que te besé por lástima?  
—¡N-no lo sé!  
—¿Quizás tengo que hacerlo de nuevo? —murmuró, acercando su cara a la del despeinado chico, pero éste le colocó las manos sobre la boca.  
—Espera, Craig... ¿Qué significa esto?  
—Quiero besarte.  
—¿¿Pero por qué??  
—¿No es lo que siempre has querido?  
—No, o sea, sí, pero no entiendo, tan de repente...  
—Creo que me gustas. —dijo, sonrojado.  
—...¿Crees? El lunes pasado dijiste que no podías estar conmigo, y que yo era el confundido.  
—¡Pues cambié de parecer, dios! Me gustas Tweek, sin el “creo”.  
—Vaya, no sé qué decir, no imaginé que lo dirías... ¿Esto no es una alucinación mía?  
—No, es real, aterradoramente real.  
—¿A qué te refieres con “aterradoramente”?  
—Siendo honesto, me asusta la idea de que me gustes.  
—¿Por qué? No te sientas obligado a corresponder mis sentimientos, Craig.  
—No me siento obligado, es que esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. No quiero tener problemas en la escuela, y sé que sonará raro, pero Tweek... ¿Podemos ser novios en secreto?  
—¿En... Secreto?  
—Sí, seríamos pareja aunque nadie lo sabría. Si somos cuidadosos y no damos sospechas, podría funcionar. Por favor, solo hasta que tenga el valor de ser yo mismo.  
—...Está bien. —dijo, desviando la mirada.  
—Creí que estarías más feliz, ¿Qué pasa?  
—Nada, es solo que tienes que trabajar en tu amor propio, amigo.  
—No me llames “amigo”, ahora soy tu novio. —dijo, aproximándose al cuello de Tweek, para besarlo, hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda, la cual mordió sensualmente.  
—¡O-oye! No hagas eso, Craig... No mi cuello, ¡Hey!  
—¿Sabes que eres pésimo abotonándote la ropa? —dijo, rodeando la cintura del rubio y metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa verdigris.  
—H-hey, ¿¿Qué crees que haces?? ¡Detente! Craig... Aah~ —dejó escapar un gemido, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos del pelinegro deslizándose sobre su piel y pecho, e instantáneamente se tapó la boca, abriendo los ojos como platos.  
—Vaya vaya... ¿Qué fue eso, Tweek?  
—¡NADA!  
—No sonó como nada según yo, jaja.  
—¡No te rías de mí, idiota! Todo es tu culpa, por tocarme así... —dijo, ruborizándose.  
—Lo sé... ¿Puedo tocarte más?  
—Eh... to-tomémoslo con calma, ¿Si? —preguntó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Craig.  
—¿Los besos están ok?  
—Sí... Besarnos está bien. —le daba vergüenza hacer demasiado contacto visual, por lo que miraba hacia abajo.  
—Eres adorable, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Vamos, mírame, Tweek. —le pidió, y el chico así lo hizo—. Nunca me había fijado en lo bellos que son tus ojos, son una mezcla de azul y amarillo verdoso.  
—Jaja, son algo inusuales. A mí siempre me han gustado los tuyos. 

En ese instante, los chicos acercaron sus rostros gradualmente, hasta fusionarse en un inocente beso, pues ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como hacerlo, y sus labios aún tenían que adaptarse entre sí, Tweek le quitó el gorro a Craig para acariciarle el cabello, se sentía tan sedoso y era de un color negro brillante. Cambiaron de posición, esta vez Tweek se sentó en el regazo de Tucker, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, e intentaron unos cuantos besos más. 

—¿Lo hago muy mal? —preguntó Tweek.  
—Sabes a café, jaja. Tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar, cariño. —respondió Craig, abrazándolo—. Parece que después de todo, me quedaré a merendar contigo.

Siguieron besándose, no podían aburrirse de eso, era normal siendo jóvenes de 17 años, pero tuvieron que parar porque Craig recordó que tenían tarea de biología. Se ayudaron mutuamente a terminarla, y más tarde jugaron videojuegos y tomaron té. Craig se sentía aliviado de haber arreglado las cosas con uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque ahora su relación había cambiado, y ninguno de los dos sospechaba que ya nada sería lo mismo desde ese día, o más bien dicho, desde el siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto de la historia, actualizaré lo antes posible! Si te está gustando mi fanfic, no olvides dejar tu comentario y/o kudo~ Lo agradecería montones! 
> 
> Saludos, cuídense mucho!
> 
> -K.


	5. "La pareja más top de la escuela"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un problema con Tweek termina haciendo que Craig haga algo que jamás imaginó hacer, y en frente de todos. Mysterion toma una decisión en relación a Butters, haciéndole una peculiar propuesta.

Capítulo 5: “La pareja más top de la escuela”

\- Viernes -

Despertar de mal humor era algo habitual para Craig Tucker, pero aquella mañana era diferente. Al dormirse la noche anterior, después de haber comido en casa de Tweek, había soñado con el despeinado chico, fue un sueño tranquilo al principio, aunque se volvió pervertido y húmedo a medida que avanzaba, y Craig solo recordaba las partes picantes para cuando amaneció, despertando con una notable erección. Se encargó de sí mismo en el baño, visualizando a Tweek y su camisa verdigris mal abotonada, la cual le había parecido tan sexy el día anterior; en el fondo moría por desabotonarla y tocar lo que había debajo. No le tomó mucho tiempo venirse al recordar también los gemidos que el chico había hecho durante su sueño. 

“Aaah... C-Craig... Tócame más... ¡Aah!”

—Carajo... Creo que de verdad deseo a Tweek, ahora mismo tengo ganas de besarlo... E ir más profundo. Será difícil tomarlo con calma, pero debo hacerlo por él. No quiero alterarlo haciendo algo que no le guste, por ahora las cosas deben ir lento. —pensó, al tiempo en que entraba a la ducha.

Quince minutos después, salió y se envolvió con una toalla, se secó el cuerpo, abrió la puerta del baño para no ahogarse con el vapor, y luego encendió la secadora de cabello. Se vistió con una camiseta negra, pantalones del mismo color y su chaqueta azul, rematando con su clásico gorro azul de pompón amarillo con orejeras. Se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, no había nadie allí, pero Tweek no tardó en aparecer, seguido de lejos por Clyde y Token. El rubio se acercó a Craig, e intentó saludarlo con un beso, pero el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando el contacto de sus labios con los de Tweek.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Clyde y Token vienen hacia acá!  
—Lo-lo siento, Craig, solo quería...  
—Recuerda que nuestra relación debe ser secreta, no hagas cosas innecesarias, y todo estará ok. ¿Me escuchaste?  
—Sí, ya entendí, dios. —respondió Tweek, bajado de ánimos.  
—Muy bien.  
—¡Hola chicos! ¿Que tal? —preguntó Clyde, que llegó a la parada, acompañado de Token.  
—Bien, supongo. —contestó Craig.  
—¿Qué instrumento elegirán para la práctica de hoy en música? Traje mi guitarra eléctrica Fender, la probé ayer y está súper guay. —presumió Clyde.  
—Encontré este bajo en mi casa, no sabía que lo tenía. —dijo Token, abriendo la funda y mostrándole el instrumento a sus amigos—. Oh, esperen, está rayado...  
—No está rayado, ¡Está firmado! —exclamó Craig, examinándolo más de cerca—. ¡Dios mío, pero si es la firma de John Deacon, el bajista de Queen!  
—¡¡Waaaah!! —gritó Tweek, lo cual sobresaltó a Clyde, pero no a Craig, quien estaba algo acostumbrado a sus alaridos.  
—Ese bajo debe valer un montón de dinero, Token, deberías venderlo. —comentó Clyde.  
—No puedo, lo necesito para las clases de música. En fin, Tweek, ¿Tú que piensas tocar?  
—P-piano.  
—Es verdad, recuerdo que tienes una manera muy particular de tocarlo. Una vez, cuando creías que Corea del Norte atacaría Estados Unidos, tocaste piano frente a todos, pero solo golpeaste las teclas mientras gritabas, y decías que todos íbamos a morir. Fue muy gracioso, ¿No, Craig? —preguntó Clyde, dándole un leve codazo al chico de azul.  
—Jaja, sí, es muy cómico ver a Tweek cuando se alarma y se inquieta.  
—Es como un chihuahua con esquizofrenia, jaja. —se rió Clyde.  
—Como si fuese un universitario adicto a las metanfetaminas. —agregó Token.

La cara de Tweek se entristeció al ver que se burlaban de él, y que su “novio” no decía nada para defenderlo. Al llegar el bus escolar, se sentó junto a Craig, pero se sintió invisible, ya que el chico conversó todo el viaje con Clyde y otros compañeros, sin siquiera mirarlo una vez.

—Qué diferentes serían las cosas si yo fuese una chica, de seguro Craig no me negaría frente a sus amigos. Podríamos andar por ahí, de la mano, sin escondernos... Nos besaríamos y a nadie le importaría un carajo. Todo sería mucho mejor. —pensó Tweek, mirando por la ventana.

Al entrar a la sala de clases, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afinando sus instrumentos o buscando partituras, otros aprovechaban ese tiempo para platicar, sin embargo el nuevo profesor de música no tardaría en llegar. 

—¿Qué instrumento trajiste, Kyle? ¿Uno para judíos estúpidos? —preguntó Cartman, riéndose.  
—No gordo de mierda, traje un teclado, apuesto a que es mejor que lo vas a tocar tú.  
—Traje mis baquetas porque planeo usar la batería de la escuela, seré el mejor baterista de South Park, ya lo verás judío.  
—Eso si logras coordinar tus extremidades, culón, jaja. —comentó Stan, haciendo reír a Kyle y a Kenny—. Creo que participaré del coro este año.  
—Yo también. —dijo el chico de chaqueta naranja.  
—Pero Kenny, tu fumas, tu voz debe sonar terrible. Bueno, es lógico que cantar sea tu única opción, no tienes dinero para comprar un instrumento musical, ya que eres un pobretón de mierda. ¡Podrías tocar una lata con un palo, jajaja!  
—Cállate Cartman, déjalo en paz. —dijo Stan, con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Sí, hijo de puta, no molestes a Kenny! —exclamó Kyle.  
—¡Par de niñas, todo les molesta! —gritó Eric.  
—No se preocupen chicos, lo que dice Cartman dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo. Además está equivocado, tengo una voz preciosa~ Y hoy todos la escucharán en la audición para coristas. —dijo Kenneth, confiado y esbozando una sonrisa, la cual pareció lanzar un destello.

Butters Stotch los escuchaba desde su pupitre, no muy lejos, y al ver la sonrisa de Kenny sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Actuaba normal a pesar de lo sucedido en la enfermería, ¿Acaso había sido solo un sueño? Los recuerdos estaban algo difusos en su memoria, pero Butters recordaba que Kenny lo había ayudado, le había curado las heridas y luego... lo había besado. ¿De verdad había sido real lo del beso? Bueno, ya no importaba, no volvería a pasar, era mejor actuar como si nada para evitar situaciones incómodas. 

—¿Cual canción vas a cantar, Kenny? —preguntó Butters, acercándose a la mesa del encapuchado.  
—Mmmh, mmhshm. —Masculló, era útil que sus amigos le entendieran aunque usara su capucha—. Qué raro, no recuerda lo que pasó en la enfermería, ¿O se estará haciendo el tonto? Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco me dijo nada antes, debe haberse distraído con todo el tema de Mysterion. —pensó.  
—Oh, ¿En serio? Esa no me la esperaba, pero es muy buena, de seguro te irá bien.  
—¿Trajiste la guitarra que usabas cuando teníamos Crimson Dawn, Butters? —preguntó Stan.  
—Sí, la misma. Que loco que lo de la banda hubiese funcionado, de no ser por China y sus censuras.

De repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró un joven de unos treinta años, de cabellos muy blancos y elegantemente vestido, como si viniese de alguna época pasada. Cuando lo vieron, la clase entera hizo silencio.

—Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Hayden Gallagher, y seré su maestro de música. Pueden llamarme “profesor Hayden” o “Sr.Gallagher”. Nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando me respeten, sean disciplinados y no hablen cuando yo lo haga. No toleraré atrasos, el que llega después de 5 minutos de iniciada la clase, queda fuera. Hoy haremos básicamente audiciones, para saber qué nivel de habilidad tienen con su instrumento, también decidiremos la canción que vamos a tocar, a modo de orquesta para fin de semestre. Ahora, cuando escuchen su apellido, por favor digan “presente”.

Después de pasar la lista, el profesor llevó al curso a la sala de música, en donde comenzó las audiciones para guitarra, (en las cuales Butters se destacó), seguida de las de bajo, las de batería, las de violín, las de teclado y algunos instrumentos más, hasta que finalmente era el turno de los que querían ser parte del coro. Kenny fue el primero en levantar la mano, cuando el profesor Hayden pidió voluntarios para subir al escenario. Insertó su mp3 en la computadora que había llevado el maestro, buscó el archivo que tenía preparado, le dio al botón “play” y un instrumental empezó a sonar. El rubio agarró el micrófono con confianza y se bajó la capucha, causando que lo quedaran mirando, ya que casi nunca andaba sin su capucha naranja con bordes de piel sintética. Y cuando llegó el momento de cantar, lo hizo y todos estaban muy atentos e impresionados de su voz, incluido Hayden.

—White shirt now red, my bloody nose, sleepin', you're on your tippy toes, creepin' around like no one knows, think you're so criminal... Bruises on both my knees for you, don't say thank you or please, I do what I want when I'm wanting to, my soul? So cynical...

Kenny continuó, moviéndose con gracia de un lado al otro del escenario, con gran desplante y seguridad, mientras la canción de Billie Eilish avanzaba. 

—I'm that bad type, make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad tight, might seduce your dad type... I'm the bad guy... Duh. —cantó, y al final de aquel verso sacó la lengua.  
—Wow, es my bueno. Y hasta sexy... ¿Es normal que lo crea? La manera en la que pronuncia las palabras es... —pensó Butters, tragando saliva.

La canción terminó y hubo un silencio. Kenny permaneció en el escenario, recuperando el aliento, luego dijo “gracias” y dejó el micrófono en el atril en donde estaba antes, fue entonces cuando comenzaron los aplausos y uno que otro grito o chiflido, las chicas, emocionadas, rodearon a Kenny cuando se bajó de la plataforma, y el profesor Gallagher lo felicitó, diciéndole que ya tenía su lugar en el coro. Había dejado a todos boquiabiertos, nadie sabía que podía cantar tan bien. Cartman era el único que tenía cara de fastidio, y con actitud altanera se acercó a Kyle, quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Stanley. 

—¿Qué se cree ese indigente de mierda? ¿Que puede tener a todas las chicas, porque su voz es más bonita que la nuestra? ¡Es un desgraciado!  
—Aún así acabas de admitir que la voz de Kenny es bonita, gordo. —dijo Stan.  
—¿Detecto algo de envidia, Cartman? —pregunto Kyle, riéndose un poco.  
—¡¿Qué dices, judío estúpido?! ¿Envidioso yo? De alguien como él, ¡¡Jamás!! —exclamó Eric, tajante.  
—Hey chicos, ¿Cómo estuve? Espero no haber sido demasiado provocativo, me costó librarme de las niñas, jaja. —dijo Kenny, uniéndose al grupo.  
—Tu interpretación de la canción fue genial, sonabas como la versión masculina de Billie Eilish. —dijo Kyle.  
—Cantas tan bien que ahora me da vergüenza presentarme, jajaja. —dijo Stan, con una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
—Oh no, amigo de seguro lo harás bien, solo debes relajarte y pensar que el público no existe. —le aconsejó el rubio.  
—Gracias, pero aún así, dejaste la vara muy alta.  
—No eres la gran cosa Kenny, ya bájate de tu nube. —comentó Cartman, pero los chicos lo ignoraron, y terminó alejándose de ellos—. Idiotas, ya verán, cuando toque la batería seré el mejor y todas las chicas me prestarán atención a mí. —pensó, refunfuñando.

\- Más tarde, durante el primer recreo -

Stan, Kyle y Cartman estaban sentados en una banca, comiendo su colación y esperando a Kenneth, quien había entrado a la escuela para ver si podía conseguir algo de comida. En la cafetería le había ido mal, pero siempre estaba la opción de robar de la máquina expendedora. Lamentablemente, el lugar en donde solía estar estaba vacío. El auxiliar de aseo le dijo que la habían sacado, porque se había echado a perder misteriosamente, aunque para Kenny eso no era ningún misterio, ya que él había intentado hackearla. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Butters lo vió y se acercó a él, con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

—Es una lata que se hayan llevado la máquina, me gustaban los dulces que tenía. —dijo el chico de chaqueta cyan—. ¿Tienes hambre, Kenny? Podemos compartir lo que traje. Toma. —le ofreció la mitad de su sandwich de mantequilla de maní con jalea.  
—Eh, no gracias, Butters, no quiero quitarte tu comida, además no tengo tanta hambre. —dijo, pero el sonido de sus tripas lo delató, aparte se le hizo agua la boca cuando vio el pan—. Esto, pensándolo mejor...  
—Solo tómalo, ¿Quieres? Está muy rico. Lamento no tener nada más que darte, me comí lo otro.  
—Qué tierno es, demonios. —pensó, mientras le daba una mordida al emparedado—. No importa, este pan es más que suficiente y me gusta mucho porque me lo diste tú. —dijo, coquetamente.  
—Aaa, me alegro, Kenny, mañana prepararé uno extra para ti. —dijo Stotch, un tanto ruborizado—. ¿Qué es esto? Por alguna razón me siento nervioso. —pensó, mirando al piso.  
—Oye, Butters, ¿Quieres ir y pasar el rato con nosotros? —preguntó McCormick, con un brazo sobre los hombros del chico.  
—¿Te refieres a tu grupo, con Stan, Kyle y Cartman? Casi nunca me dejan estar con ustedes.  
—Pero si solo tienes que ir y hablarnos, ya no somos unos críos. Ven conmigo, si Cartman te molesta, todos se irán en su contra, no te preocupes por eso.  
—Bueno, vamos. 

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del patio, Craig y su grupo (incluído Tweek) jugaban a la pelota. Había un grupo de chicas observándolos. 

—Vamos, Jessie, solo ve y dile que te gusta. —dijo Red.  
—No lo sé chicas, ¿Y si yo no le gusto? Haré el ridículo. —dijo Jessie, ansiosa.  
—Entonces anda y pregúntale si quiere ir a tomar helado contigo. No puede molestarle una cita. —comentó Nichole.  
—Eres muy linda Jessie, ¿De verdad quieres estar con Craig? —preguntó Wendy.  
—Sí, me gusta su actitud de chico malo, y sus ojos verdes. ¿No les parece lindo?  
—Bueno, un poco, supongo que es atractivo. Dicen por ahí que es gay. —dijo Red.  
—En su caso, esos son solo rumores y dibujos ficticios Yaoi. Amiga, sé valiente y pídele una cita. Pero no parezcas una desesperada, actúa cool y no lo presiones. —le aconsejó Wendy.  
—Está bien, estoy lista, ¡Iré y le preguntaré si quiere salir conmigo! Crucen los dedos, chicas. —dijo Jessie, decidida.

La chica caminó hacia Craig y le gritó para llamar su atención. 

—¡Craig! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?  
—¿Jessie? Estamos jugando...  
—Será rápido, tengo algo que preguntarte.  
—Está bien, voy. ¡Espérenme chicos, ya regreso! —exclamó a sus amigos.  
—¿Qué hace Craig? —pensó Tweek.

Jessie llevó al pelinegro no muy lejos de donde estaban jugando, y Tweek los miraba con curiosidad mientras hablaban, imaginando lo que decían. La chica se veía ruborizada y nerviosa, ¿Qué pretendía? 

—Craig, yo, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo por un helado mañana.  
—¿Helado? Dices como, ¿Una cita?  
—Sí, una cita. La verdad pienso que eres muy lindo, y me gustaría conocerte más. —dijo Jessie, mientras jugaba con su largo cabello rubio.  
—Ah, ¿Si? Vaya, gracias-  
—¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?  
—...  
—¿¿Lindo?? ¿Jessie gusta de Craig? ¡¿De MI Craig?! Pero si él está saliendo conmigo, ¿Por qué no dice nada? —pensó Tweek.  
—¿Craig? —preguntó la chica.  
—Eh, no hay nadie que me guste de esa manera... Supongo que podemos ir a tomar helado si quieres.  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —pensó Tweek, jalándose los cabellos.  
—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Te daré mi número para que coordinemos la salida.  
—No hay problema, mándame un mensaje cuando quieras.  
—Gracias Craig, nos v-vemos, ¡Adiós! —se despidió Jessie, volviendo con sus amigas y riendo.  
—¿Saldrá con ella así nada más? Craig, él... Solo está jugando conmigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que podíamos ser felices y que me tomaría enserio? No sé si pueda soportar esto, tengo que hablar con él. —pensó el despeinado chico, acercándose a Tucker—. Cr-Craig... —dijo, con voz débil.  
—Oh, hola de nuevo, Tweek. ¿Pasa algo?  
—¿Que si pasa algo? ¡Dímelo tú! Aceptaste salir con esa chica, sin siquiera preguntarme.  
—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, no necesito pedirte permiso.  
—¡Pero se supone que somos pareja!  
—Hey, ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Estamos llamando la atención...

En efecto, algunos estudiantes los miraban discutir, ya que ellos dos jamás lo habían hecho. Las chicas se preguntaban que clase de relación tenían para estar peleando así, y en pleno patio, aparte de eso, las alumnas japonesas ya los estaban dibujando y “shippeando”, aprovechando la situación.

—¡No, Craig! Estoy harto de bajar la voz, de quedarme callado y no decirte lo que en verdad pienso. ¿Soy un experimento para ti? ¿Un chiste?  
—Tweek, entiende, si salgo con Jessie nadie sospechará sobre lo nuestro. ¿Cuando comprenderás que es mejor así?  
—Ah, entonces ahora existe “lo nuestro”. Cuando nos besamos, hay un “nosotros”, pero cuando hay gente alrededor te la pasas negándome. Esquivas cualquier contacto físico conmigo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando lo haces? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
—Tweek... —murmuró, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del chico.  
—¿Vas a tomarme enserio algún día? Me dijiste que yo te gustaba, pero nada ha cambiado. Sigues pendiente solo de ti, y de lo que el resto pueda pensar, por eso quieres que esta supuesta “relación” sea secreta, ¿No te das cuenta de lo tóxico que suena eso?  
—Escucha, puede que te haya negado y evitado, pero sabes que en el fondo te quiero.  
—¿Y cuándo vas a quererte a ti mismo? —preguntó, apartando la mano de Craig de su rostro—. No merezco esto. Creo que es mejor continuar como estábamos antes, aunque me duela ser solo amigos. Nos vemos luego, Craig.  
—¡Espera, Tweek! No seas tan dramático... Aah, carajo, ya se fue. —dijo, de mala gana—. Lo arruiné, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —pensó, sentándose en una banca. 

Una de las chicas asiáticas, cuyo nombre era Kira, dejó a un lado sus materiales de dibujo y se acercó al chico de gorro azul, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, Craig. No me conoces, pero mi nombre es Kira. Sé que no te caemos muy bien, pero mis amigas y yo vimos tu pelea con Tweek, y lo sentimos mucho. Es terrible que hayan discutido así, se nota que a él le importas mucho.  
—Cómo, ¿Ustedes ya saben que...?  
—Es obvio que a Tweek le gustas, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta.  
—Demonios, pensé que nadie lo sabía. En todo caso, ¿Es imprescindible que ustedes nos dibujen haciendo tonterías románticas? Solo empeoran las cosas.  
—No te enojes, pero creo que el que está empeorando las cosas eres tú.  
—Ni siquiera me conoces, no tienes derecho a decirme eso, ¿Quién te crees que eres? —preguntó, fastidiado.  
—Cálmate, soy una amiga, y solo quiero ayudarte. Mira, si tanto te molesta, dejaré de dibujarlos a ustedes como pareja, con la condición de que a cambio debes disculparte con Tweek. Ustedes han sido mejores amigos desde hace tiempo, y son parte del mismo grupo, ¿Cierto? No deberían estar enfadados, su amistad es más importante. Dime, ¿Qué suele suceder para que dejen de estar peleados?  
—Uno de los dos cede y le pide perdón al otro. Siempre es Tweek quién lo hace primero, ahora que lo pienso.  
—Entonces, ¿No sería agradable para él que esta vez seas tú quien ceda?  
—Claro que sí, pero no creo que una simple disculpa sea suficiente esta vez.  
—Puede que tengas razón, se veía muy ofendido. Hmm... ¿Y que tal si realizas una sincera prueba de amor?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Una prueba de amor, algo que demuestre lo mucho que quieres estar con él. Podrías disculparte y decirle que lo amas por los altavoces de la escuela, o mejor aún, ¡Dedicarle una canción!  
—¿Una canción? Estás loca, ¡No puedo hacer algo como eso! Ni canto muy bien, y aparte, toda la escuela se enteraría de que somos... De esa manera, lo cual es justo lo que no quiero que pase.  
—Craig... —dijo, colocando su mano derecha sobre la del pelinegro—. Créeme, a nadie le importará que sean gay. Sí, hubo un shock al principio entre la gente, por lo de los dibujos, pero ya pasó, no es una novedad. Si no te aceptas a ti mismo, te sentirás infeliz y amargado toda tu vida. Es mejor que hagas el cambio ahora que eres joven.  
—Lo sé, pero no es algo que se consigue de un día para otro, es difícil.  
—No es tan así, mira, ¿Qué te importa más, lo que opine el resto, o lo que Tweek piense de ti?  
—Lo segundo, supongo.  
—Y, ¿Qué es más importante, quedarte en tu zona de confort, o tu amor por Tweek?  
—...Tweek. Realmente no quiero que esté triste por mi culpa. Una parte de mí sufre mucho cuando el se deprime. —dijo, ruborizándose un poco.  
—¿Lo ves? Tienes que ir y actuar, en tu cabeza todo está claro.  
—No todo. ¿Cómo se supone que le diré esto a mis padres? Es aterrador.  
—Ya solucionarás eso, además son tus padres, estoy segura de que te querrán sin importar qué. Primero arregla las cosas con el chico que quieres. ¿Todavía te parece una locura lo de la canción?  
—La verdad, sí. Pero es una locura que haré si se trata de Tweek Tweak. Ya estoy cansado de huir de estas emociones, creo que llegó el momento de ser valiente y ser yo mismo. En la hora de almuerzo, me llevaré un micro y un parlante al comedor.  
—¡Así se habla! Confía en mí, te sentirás mucho mejor cuando te quites ese peso de encima. Todo saldrá bien.  
—Gracias, Kira. Ya no me desagradan tanto las asiáticas, jaja. Igual me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda pasar después. ¿Qué pasa si Tweek no me perdona, o si hago el ridículo?  
—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso no ocurrirá. Y si alguien se atreve a molestarte o a gritarte algo feo, estaremos de tu lado, mis amigas y yo. ¡Siempre defenderemos el Creek! —exclamó la chica, con una sonrisa.  
—¿Creek? ¿Y eso qué es?  
—Su nombre de pareja, tonto, jaja.  
—Cielos, ni siquiera nosotros habíamos pensado en eso.  
—Es la combinación de sus nombres. Bueno, debo volver con las chicas, ya va a ser hora de entrar a clases. Me alegra haberte ayudado, Craig. ¡Suerte!  
—Gracias, la necesitaré. —dijo, suspirando.

\- Mientras tanto -

Stan y sus amigos conversaban mientras comían la colación, y habían incluido a Butters, inusualmente Cartman no le había dicho nada desagradable, de todos modos, si llegaba a molestarlo, Kenny estaba preparado para defenderlo verbalmente.

—Que genial que logré entrar al coro. Por poco no lo consigo, el profesor dijo que tengo mucho que mejorar. —comentó Stan, dándole un sorbo a su lata de jugo.  
—Sí, es cierto, lo bueno es que lo tuyo se puede perfeccionar, no como Cartman que es un verdadero desastre en la batería, jaja. —dijo Kyle.  
—¡Oye! ¡Cállate la boca, judío, no toqué bien porque uno de los tambores estaba roto, además ustedes no dejaban de distraerme!  
—Si claro, lo que tú digas, gordo, jajaja. —siguió riéndose el pelirrojo.  
—Sigues tocando increíblemente, Butters. Aunque lo de hoy no fue death metal, estuvo alucinante, deberíamos armar la banda de nuevo. “Crimson Dawn: El regreso”. Suena bien, ¿No?  
—No lo sé, Stan, tocar guitarra eléctrica es solo un hobby para mí.  
—Si tuviésemos la banda de nuevo, podríamos presentarnos en centros comerciales o bares, y ganar un dineral. —dijo Cartman.  
—Oh, eso me recuerda, Kenny, tengo algo que contarte. —dijo el chico judío. 

La conversación se dividió, y mientras Butters hablaba con Stan y Cartman sobre Crimson Dawn, Kyle platicaba con Kenny sobre algo que habían conversado antes.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a conseguir un empleo de verdad?  
—Sip.  
—Ok, el otro día pasé por en frente de la cafetería de los Tweak y tenían puesto un cartel de “Se busca camarero”, así que entré y le pregunté al Sr.Tweak si podías trabajar para él, y ¿Qué crees? ¡Te conseguí una entrevista!  
—¿Una entrevista? ¿Cuándo?  
—Mañana, a las 16:00 de la tarde. Tweek Bros Coffee abre de lunes a domingo, deberías solicitar un trabajo part-time, porque si trabajas toda la semana estarás muy cansado para venir a clases.  
—Cielos, no esperaba una entrevista laboral tan rápido, te lo agradezco, Kyle. Gracias por apoyarme, de no ser por ti, quizás aún estaría denigrándome en callejones.  
—De nada, es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan. Entonces, ¿Irás mañana?  
—Seguro, espero que salga bien. ¿Debería ponerme otra ropa? —preguntó Kenny, estirando su anorak naranja.  
—Creo que sí, algo un poco más formal te dará puntos extra. ¿Necesitas que te preste algo?  
—No te preocupes Kyle, tengo un atuendo que me servirá. —respondió McCormick, a quien no le gustaba tener que depender de los demás (aunque a veces tenía que hacerlo por necesidad).

De repente, la campana sonó indicando el fin del recreo, y los chicos volvieron a la sala para el bloque de historia y geografía. La clase pasó volando, seguida del segundo recreo, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.  
El grupo de Stan se sentó en su mesa habitual, después de pedir las bandejas al Chef. Tweek también se había sentado con la pandilla, y Kenny le había preguntado a Butters si quería almorzar con ellos, a lo que el rubio había dicho que sí, mientras aún decidía cual de las opciones quería comer. Se demoró un poco más que los demás, y cuando iba caminando con la bandeja, pasó cerca de un grupo de chicas que hablaban y se reían. Butters reconoció la voz de Red, Nichole, Wendy y Annie. Estaban hablando de chicos.

—Deberíamos hacer una nueva lista para calificar físicamente a los chicos de nuestra clase, han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que hicimos una. Opino que Clyde y Token deberían estar entre los primeros tres lugares. —dijo Annie.  
—¿Y qué opinan de Kenny, chicas? Debería estar en el puesto dos, creo que es mi nuevo crush. —dijo Red.  
—Se ve muy guapo cuando se quita la capucha, ¿No crees, Wendy? —preguntó Nichole.  
—No sé si debería opinar, no podría gustarme porque es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Stan.  
—Ay, Wendy, ya estás soltera, puedes pensar y hacer lo que quieras. En cuanto a mí, encuentro lindo a Kenny, pero he escuchado algunas cosas sobre él. —dijo Annie.  
—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Red, muy interesada.  
—Dicen que es algo rudo, que tiene una forma especial de hacer ya saben qué, jsjsj. Que le gusta el bondage y el sadomasoquismo. Y que si te acuestas con él una vez, jamás lo olvidas.  
—¿Qué está diciendo Annie? ¿Kenny de verdad anda metido en esas cosas? —pensó Butters, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos.  
—Vaya, amiga tremendos rumores... —dijo Wendy, pero Butters no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo por completo.

El chico de chaqueta color cyan se sentó junto a Kenny, que lo miró intrigado con sus expresivos ojos celestes.

—Al fin te sientas, los chicos ya empezaron a comer, pero te esperé. —dijo el chico de naranja.  
—Oh, no tenías que hacerlo, jaja. Podías haber empezado y ya.  
—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Butters?  
—No podía decidir entre el bagel de salmón o el de pastrami con queso cheddar, al final elegí el de salmón con queso crema. Y me distraje con lo que hablaban unas niñas.  
—¿Qué decían?  
—Emm, nada importante, solo era un grupo de chicas chismosas.  
—Ah, ya. Bueno, vamos a comer, ¿Quieres, lindura? —preguntó Kenny, guiñándole un ojo a Butters.  
—S-Sí, me muero de hambre. —dijo Stotch, medio exaltado— ¿Escuché mal, o me dijo “Lindura”? Qué le pasa, antes también me dijo una indirecta. ¿Intenta flirtear conmigo? —pensó.  
—Chicos, es mi idea, ¿O Kenny anda mucho más coqueto últimamente? Pero con Butters. —dijo Stan, disimuladamente.  
—Quizás él es su nueva víctima, já, pobre. —dijo Cartman.  
—¿A qué te refieres? Kenny suele ser la víctima. —preguntó Kyle.  
—No estoy hablando de muerte, lo que pasa es que una vez Kenny me contó que le gustaba el sadomaso, y que su ex novia lo había botado por eso. —susurró Eric.  
—No inventes, sabía que era pervertido, pero nunca a ese extremo. —dijo Stan.  
—Igual, haga o no ese tipo de cosas, no debemos juzgarlo, es nuestro amigo. Después de morir tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas, no es raro que haya generado una relación especial con el dolor. —dijo Kyle, serio.  
—Sí, tienes razón. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. —dijo Marsh, arreglándose su gorro azul con borde rojo.

\- Mientras tanto -

A paso decidido, Craig Tucker se dirigió a la sala de audiovisual y pidió prestados un micrófono, un cable con alargador y un parlante más o menos mediano. Tuvo poco tiempo para decidir cual canción le dedicaría a Tweek, pero había una que calzaba con lo que sentía y por suerte, se la sabía de memoria. No iba a ser difícil cantarla en ese sentido. Por otro lado, la cafetería de seguro estaría llena. Aquel pensamiento lo puso un poco nervioso, pasaría de uno a cien en unos minutos, de no querer contarle a nadie sobre su relación homosexual, a prácticamente cantarlo frente a toda la escuela. Ya era así y no había vuelta atrás, tenía que atreverse a hacerlo o de lo contrario perdería a Tweek. Y en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón, una relación “secreta” solo les haría daño a los dos, a la larga.  
Al entrar a la cafetería, conectó el equipo prestado y se subió a la única mesa que estaba vacía. Cuando quiso probar el micrófono, un irritante sonido invadió el comedor, captando la atención de casi todos.

—Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3... Perdón por lo de recién. —dijo Craig, con el micro en mano—. Veo que no es necesario pedirles que me presten atención. Saben, hace poco hice cosas que le hicieron daño a una persona que aprecio mucho. Y me arrepiento por eso. Aquella persona es... Tweek Tweak.  
—¡Aaack! ¿Qué carajo hace ese tonto? Qué vergüenza, esto es... —dijo Tweek, perdiendo el apetito.  
—Tweek, sé que estás aquí. ¿Puedes acercarte?  
—...¡Demasiada presión! No sé que va a hacer Craig, pero debo salir de aquí. —pensó el despeinado chico, tratando de escapar, pero Tucker lo vio y alcanzó a gritarle.  
—¡Espera, Tweek! Tengo algo importante que decirte. Lamento haberte negado frente a mis amigos, y no haberte defendido cuando se burlaron de ti. Lamento haber sido tan estúpido que quería que nuestra relación fuese secreta. Lamento haberte tratado mal, y lo de la discusión que tuvimos antes.  
—Craig... ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Tweek, volteándose.  
—Sí, y por eso ahora, frente a todos, quiero dedicarte un tema de una banda que me gusta mucho, casi tanto como tú me gustas a mí. Se titula “Staring”. —dijo, tomando aire.  
—¿Dijo que Tweek le gusta? ¡Vaya, al final nuestras compañeras japonesas tenían razón! Craig resultó ser marica, jaja. —dijo Cartman, entre risas.  
—Sshh, cállate gordo, que ya empieza a cantar. —dijo Kyle.  
—Walking down the street tonight, I got my share of bad intentions, I don't know what's wrong or right and did I forget to mention, it makes me wonder, I kinda wonder, I wonder how you look so right...  
—Wow, quién hubiese pensado que Craig fuese capaz de hacer algo tan romántico. —comentó Stan, en voz baja.  
—Alright now, are you on my side, how I've got a secret to tell you... 'Cause I know that you haven't heard, but what if I told you just how much I need you, I've got some news to tell you... Do you need me too? —cantó Craig, y mientras lo hacía, no paraba de mirar a Tweek.  
—No puedo creer lo que está haciendo, es mucha presión y todos nos están viendo, pero una parte de mí está demasiado feliz... —pensó Tweak.  
—You got me staring like a fool, yeah I know you want me too, when you look back at me, oh boy, I know you get me, my eyes and your eyes, the sunlight, it's alright, yeah, how could I look right past ya, you got me staring at ya...

El instrumental de Tipling Rock continuó reproduciéndose, mientras Tucker añadía su voz encima, y cuando terminó, hubo una pequeña pausa, pero segundos después comenzaron los aplausos y los chiflidos. Tweek había dejado de temblar, y con los ojos brillantes miraba al chico de chaqueta azul, hacia arriba, aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, por alguna razón la aplastante presión que sentía antes se había desvanecido. Quizás era debido a la aceptación que tuvo Craig por parte de los demás estudiantes. Las chicas niponas estaban presentes, y por supuesto, habían grabado toda la presentación, estaban muy emocionadas y gritaban como las fujoshis nivel 100 que eran.

—¡Kyaaa! Chicas, ¿No fue eso lo más hermoso que han visto? —preguntó Misaki.  
—¡Ay, sí, qué tiernos son! Me gustaría tener un novio tan romántico como Craig, Tweek tiene mucha suerte. —dijo Izumi.  
—¡Son la pareja más top de la escuela! ¡Bravo, Craig! —exclamó Wendy.  
—Parece que ya no tendré una cita mañana, que lástima. ¿Por qué todos los chicos lindos son gay? —pensó Jessie.  
—Tweek, no canto tan bien como Kenny, pero espero que te haya gustado y que me aceptes de nuevo. Me gustas mucho, no puedo seguir negándolo y mintiéndome a mí mismo. Estaba asustado antes, debido a los prejuicios y a lo que ustedes pensaran de mí, pero ya nada de eso me importa porque me di cuenta de que mi amor por ese despeinado e inestable chico de ahí... —señaló a Tweek—. ...Es más fuerte que el miedo. Descubrí que aunque sea del modo que soy, también merezco ser feliz. Tweek, espero puedas perdonarme por haber actuado como un idiota.  
—Así que Craig Tucker tiene un lado tierno, jajaja, quién lo diría. —dijo Cartman, dándole un codazo a Kyle.  
—Craig, no sé qué decir... Esa canción cantada por ti fue perfecta, realmente me sorprendiste. Y por supuesto que te perdono, yo también cree un drama innecesario.  
—Entonces, aprovecho que tengo el micrófono para preguntarte, aquí y ahora, frente a casi toda la escuela... ¿Quieres ser mi novio de verdad? —preguntó Tucker, ruborizado.  
—¿Sin secretos?  
—Sin secretos. Qué di-  
—¡¡Aaaa!! ¡Sí! Me encantaría ser tu novio, Craig. ¡Te amo! —exclamó, con las mejillas rojas también.  
—No hubiese sido lo mismo sin uno de tus clásicos gritos. También te amo, Tweek.  
—E-esta es la parte en la que me besas...  
—Con gusto, amor.

Los chicos se besaron y la gente en la cafetería volvió a aplaudir, la energía que se sentía era positiva y vibrante, sin tenerlo planeado terminaron siendo conocidos como la pareja más hot de la escuela, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos, de lo lindos que se veían juntos, y ninguna opinión era negativa, todos los apoyaban y admiraban la valentía de Craig. Hasta los dibujos Yaoi de ellos empezarían a venderse y a popularizarse más.  
Tweek de pronto se sintió abrumado y en la emoción del momento, Craig le tomó la mano, llevándoselo del comedor, para que pudieran estar solos en algún lugar. La agitación general duró hasta que salieron.

—¿Cr-Craig?  
—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Sé adonde ir, para que puedas calmarte.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al taller de artes, que por suerte estaba abierto y vacío, entraron y Craig cerró la puerta con pestillo. La sala estaba limpia e iluminada, habían atriles y trabajos sin terminar por doquier, además de un leve olor a pintura acrílica, óleo y aguarrás. 

—Estoy muy cansado... Y eso que no corrimos tanto para llegar aquí. —dijo Tweek, jadeando y con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Aún me parece irreal lo que hiciste antes... Fue inesperado, pero muy bonito.  
—Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Incluso pegarme un show como el de recién, jajaja.  
—Craig.  
—¿Si, cariño?  
—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener una relación con alguien como yo? —preguntó Tweek, mirándolo a los ojos.  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso lo anterior que pasó no fue suficiente para probar que te quiero?  
—No es eso, es que... No quiero darte problemas, porque comparado contigo, yo... Soy un desastre. Me altero con facilidad, sufro ataques de pánico, a veces ando paranoico, nervioso, y grito mucho. Tengo miedo de que termines odiando esa parte de mi.  
—Idiota. —dijo Craig, dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza al rubio.  
—¡Ay! Oye, ¿Por qué me pegas?  
—No fue tan fuerte, no te esponjes. Escucha, Tweek, yo te quiero tal y como eres, no me importan los problemas que tengas, porque te ayudaré a resolverlos. Siempre estaré para apoyarte, tienes que confiar en mi. Y aunque no lo creas, esa parte nerviosa tuya me vuelve loco, pero en un buen sentido.  
—¿Buen... Sentido? Eso es...  
—Que me provoca hacerte cosas. Cosas pervertidas. —dijo, sonrojado de un segundo a otro, y tomando a Tweek por la cintura, llevándolo hasta una mesa, en donde hizo que se sentara.  
—Eh...¿¡Eeh!? ¿Qué haces? Esta posición es algo rara...  
—¿Qué, te excita estar tan cerca mío? Mira como estás, y eso que no hemos hecho nada todavía... —dijo, agarrando sus piernas y presionando su entrepierna contra la de él.  
—Aah... Craig, ¡Y-ya cállate y bésame de una vez! —exclamó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.  
—Si lo pides así... —murmuró, tomando el mentón del adolescente y sellándole los labios con un beso.

El contacto era cálido y agradable, pero se separaron porque Craig le pidió a Tweek que abriera más la boca, y cuando lo hizo sus lenguas al fin pudieron tocarse, girando lentamente y humedeciendo cada vez más el beso, causando que el rubio emitiera un par de gemidos ahogados. Era como si tener los ojos cerrados hiciera que las sensaciones fueran más intensas. De pronto, la mano derecha de Craig se metió por debajo de la camisa verdigris de Tweek, subiendo, buscando sus pezones y rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Ah... ¡Ti-tiempo fuera!  
—¿Qué sucede, Tweek? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?  
—No podemos hacer este tipo de cosas aquí...  
—Pero si ya estás caliente, y yo también. ¿Puedes sentirme? —preguntó, rozando el bulto de Tweek con el suyo, comprobando que ambos estaban duros.  
—Aah... Cr-Craig...  
—Eres adorable, Tweek. Te quiero todo para mi. Por favor, déjame tocarte solo un poco. —dijo, jugueteando con los rosados pezones del chico, mientras besaba su cuello, dándole escalofríos—. Tu cuello es muy sensible, me encanta.  
—Aah... Detente, me duele... Si vas a tocar, deberías...  
—¿Te duele aquí abajo? —preguntó, sintiendo la erección de Tweek por sobre la ropa, y bajándole el cierre—. Wow, estás muy excitado, tenemos que hacer algo con eso, sino seguirá doliéndote.  
—Espera, ¿¿Qué vas a hacer??  
—No te asustes, se sentirá bien, tranquilo. Vamos, es mejor que estemos en el suelo.

La pareja se sentó frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí. El chico de gorro azul se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su miembro, el cual empezó a frotar contra el de Tweek, luego rodeo ambos con su mano derecha, masturbándolos al mismo tiempo. 

—Ah... Tu mano es grande... —murmuró Tweek, entre jadeos.  
—Usala la tuya también. Vamos a darnos placer mutuamente. Aah... Se siente rico hacer esto juntos.  
—Así que Craig también puede hacer sonidos obscenos... Ya no tengo nada de vergüenza, ¿Por qué me siento tan cómodo estando con él de esta forma? —pensó.  
—¿Por qué estás tan pensativo, cariño? ¿Te preocupa algo?  
—No, yo solo estaba sobrepensando cosas...  
—En ese caso, tendré que hacer que no pienses en nada, más que en mi. —dijo Craig, y acto seguido le dio un beso a Tweek en los labios, esta vez apasionado y profundo, mientras friccionaba más rápido las dos erecciones.

El rubio se estremeció de placer, sintiendo como le escurría algo transparente desde la uretra, lubricando la piel y haciendo que el movimiento de las manos fuese más fluido. Craig, naturalmente, también estaba mojado y a punto de venirse. Después de un rato de estar tocándose, los chicos se corrieron, expulsando abundante líquido blanquecino y manchándose las manos, entre gemidos, palpitaciones y ruidos lujuriosos. 

—Ah... Eso se sintió mejor que cuando lo hago solo, jaja. ¿Estás bien, Tweek?  
—Sí, Craig... Oh, lo siento. —dijo, con los ojos llorosos.  
—Oye, estás... ¿Vas a llorar?  
—No, ah, no pasa nada, es solo que me siento tan bien cuando estoy contigo que... No lo sé, este momento es... Perfecto. —dijo, emocionado, tratando de no sollozar, y en ese instante, Tucker lo abrazó.  
—No llores, que me harás llorar a mí.  
—Tu nunca lloras.  
—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó, mirando a Tweek con los ojos enrojecidos.  
—Craig...  
—Te amo aunque hagas que mi corazón se apriete. Te amo porque me liberaste.  
—Qué dices, si yo no hice nada...  
—Me ayudaste a encontrar el valor para aceptarme a mí mismo. Que me quieras fue la motivación principal. Quiero compartir muchos otros buenos momentos contigo, y no solo sexuales. Quiero hacer de todo contigo, mi Tweek.  
—Yo también, estoy ansioso por tener citas contigo, comer cosas deliciosas e ir a lugares geniales juntos, m-mi Craig.

Se levantaron del piso, y, abrazados, unieron sus labios. Ya se estaban poniendo buenos para eso, y sus besos comenzaban a sentirse mejor. Era cuestión de práctica, amor y confianza, nada más.  
Luego, fueron al baño a asearse, un poco después de que terminara la hora del almuerzo. Por suerte tocaba la clase de educación física, y pudieron cambiarse de ropa al tradicional buzo de la escuela.

Al iniciar la clase, el entrenador les hizo correr a todos alrededor de la cancha, y Craig se unió al curso acompañado de Tweek, nadie notó que habían llegado un poco tarde.  
Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny trotaban en una fila, pero Cartman se quedaba atrás a ratos.

—Hey, culo gordo, ¿Ni siquiera puedes trotar a nuestro ritmo? Estás en pésima forma. —dijo Kyle.  
—¡Cállate judío, ya no soy tan gordo como antes, ustedes deberían dejar de molestarme!  
—Ya, Cartman, si estamos acostumbrados a decirte gordo, no deberías enojarte tanto. —dijo Stan.  
—¡Que ya no me digan gordo, hijos de-  
—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Adivinen qué? —preguntó Clyde, ubicándose al lado de Kenny, de repente.  
—Hmm, ¿Te compraste una nueva consola de videojuegos?  
—No, Stan, resulta que Token y yo estamos planeando una pijama party para celebrar el inicio de clases.  
—¿Eso es algo para celebrar? —preguntó Kenny.  
—Jaja, eso no importa, ¿No les parece una idea increíble? Hace tiempo que no hacemos una pijamada, al principio queríamos hacerla en mi casa, pero la de Token es más grande así que decidimos hacerla allí. Habrá comida, quizás alcohol, películas y videojuegos, ¿Qué dicen, se anotan?  
—¿Quienes están invitados? —preguntó Kyle.  
—Bueno, ustedes, Tweek, Craig, y quizás Butters. Seríamos nueve.  
—Si Butters va, yo voy. —dijo McCormick.  
—Ok, avísale tú, Kenny, que también puede ir a la fiesta. —dijo Cyde Donovan.  
—Suena entretenido, también iremos, ¿Cierto Kyle?  
—De acuerdo, llevaré algunos snacks.  
—Yo también me apunto, esa fiesta no será lo mismo sin mi presencia. —dijo Eric.  
—¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana a las 20:30 de la noche, en casa de Token, no lo olviden. ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó, y se fue corriendo.  
—Querrá decir “mansión de Token”, jaja. —dijo Cartman.  
—Qué divertido, una pijamada. —dijo Stanley, luego se acercó al oído del pelirrojo—. ¿Eso significa que podremos dormir juntos, Kyle? —susurró.  
—¡Oye! Ya veremos eso, tonto. —murmuró, ruborizándose.

\- Más tarde -

La última clase del día viernes, la de literatura, estaba a diez minutos de terminar. Habían estado estudiando la escritura de Edgar Allan Poe, pero Butters parecía estar en otro planeta. Miraba por la ventana, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Afuera, el cielo estaba blanco y los pinos, cubiertos de nieve, se mecían ligeramente al viento, impregnando el aire con su delicado aroma a bosque. 

—Los chicos andan hablando sobre una pijamada, pero nadie me invitó. ¿Por qué será que nunca quieren pasar tiempo conmigo? Por otro lado, hace rato que no veo a mi superhéroe misterioso... Ojalá aparezca de nuevo. —pensó el chico de chaqueta color cyan.

La campana sonó, indicando que los chicos ya podían volver a sus casas. Butters guardó sus cosas en su mochila, pero de repente le llegó una notificación al teléfono celular, y en la pantalla aparecía que tenía un nuevo mensaje, de un número desconocido. Lo abrió y leyó: “Hola Butters, soy el vigilante misterioso. De seguro quieres verme, así que iré al grano. Encontrémonos en la calle Main esta noche, a las 21:00. Te diré quién soy. Espero verte. -M” 

—¿“M”, quién podrá ser? Al fin me dirá su nombre, ¡No puedo esperar a que anochezca! —pensó el chico rubio.

Entusiasmado, Butters se fue a su hogar y terminó las tareas para tener libre la noche. De seguro sus padres no lo iban a dejar salir, pero se las arreglaría para escaparse.  
Pasaron las horas y cuando al fin eran las nueve, el chico se puso una chaqueta más gruesa y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, sin hacer el menor ruido. Se dirigió hacia la calle Main, el cielo estaba oscuro, y el pueblo solitario. No solía estar afuera a esas horas, ya que no era de esos adolescentes fiesteros que trasnochaban de junta en junta. Estaba caminando y casi llegando a la calle que “M” le había dicho, cuando de pronto sintió una mano cubriéndole la boca, y a alguien arrastrándolo hacia un callejón. 

—¡¡Mmhh!! —Butters trató de forcejear y liberarse de los brazos que lo rodeaban, pero no pudo.  
—Sshh, no temas, no te haré daño. Soy yo. —dijo una voz grave.  
—¡Ah, eres tú! Estaba emocionado de encontrarme contigo de nuevo. —dijo Stotch, volteándose para ver a Mysterion—. ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?  
—Sí. Me llaman Mysterion, y a veces defiendo la ciudad del crimen o la injusticia.  
—Wow, eso es tan cool. ¡Tienes un excelente nombre de superhéroe!  
—Así es, pero hay algo más que debes saber. —dijo Mysterion, quitándose la capucha gris.  
—...Ke... ¿¡Kenny!? ¡Eras tú!  
—Hola, Butters. ¿Sorprendido?  
—¡Sí! Vaya, así que todas esas veces que me ayudó Mysterion, eras tú bajo el disfraz... Eso significa que también me... Me besaste.  
—Sí. ¿Te molesta eso?  
—N-no, no me molesta. —dijo, sonrojándose.  
—Sobre lo del beso, fue porque... Butters, tú me gustas.  
—Ah, t-tú también me gustas, Kenny.  
—No, me refiero a que me gustas de otra manera, como lo digo, me atraes sexualmente.  
—¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo?  
—Sí, desde esa vez en la enfermería. Al ver tus heridas me di cuenta de que despiertas un lado mío que es peligroso.  
—¿Cómo “peligroso”?  
—Hay algo sobre mí que tú no sabes. O quizás sí, hay algunos rumores rondando por ahí. Te lo diré de todos modos: Me gusta el SM.  
—¿SM?  
—Sadomasoquismo.  
—Así que era cierto lo que decían esas chicas... —pensó Butters—. Oh, entiendo. Bueno, no hay nada de malo con que te guste eso, mientras no te pases de la raya.  
—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, pero no te espantes, ¿Ok?  
—Está bien.  
—¿Aceptarías ser mi sumiso?  
—¿Qué? No sé nada sobre esas perversiones.

Súbitamente, Kenny acorraló a Butters contra el muro, apoyando las manos sobre la fría muralla de ladrillos negros. 

—Te deseo. —murmuró, mirando a su amigo con ojos lascivos.  
—Ke-Kenny... Me estás asustando un poco...  
—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?  
—Primero dime, ¿Qué es un “sumiso”?  
—Un sumiso es alguien que es poseído por un amo. Un sumiso hace todas las cosas que su amo le pide que haga, sin excepciones. Un sumiso es una persona que se rinde a las fantasías eróticas de su amo, y lo complace cuando éste quiera.  
—Aaa, eso es mucha información. Si aceptara ser tu sumiso, ¿Eso significa que seríamos pareja?  
—Significa que serías mío y solo mío.  
—Hmm... No lo sé, Kenny. No me gusta el dolor.  
—Vamos, di que sí. Te haré experimentar cosas que jamás imaginaste sentir, y no seré brusco, lo prometo. He notado como me miras a veces en la escuela, también te sientes atraído a mí, ¿Cierto? —preguntó McCormick, acercándose más a Butters, tanto que sus labios casi se tocaban.  
—Siendo honesto... Sí, también me atraes. Encuentro que eres sexy... Y cuando te veo, me da la bicuriosidad. —confesó, suspirando al final de la frase—. Bien, acepto ser tu sumiso, siempre y cuando no te pases. Pero tendrás que explicarme después de qué trata todo eso del SM.  
—No te preocupes, te enseñaré todo. Me alegra que aceptaras. Es un poco tarde, te llevaré a tu casa.

En el camino, Kenny le contó a Butters sobre la pijamada en casa de Token, lo que puso feliz al chico, pues sus amigos lo habían incluido después de todo.  
Mysterion dejó a Butters en su cuarto, entrando por la ventana, a eso de las nueve y media. Se despidió de él, mientras se colocaba la capucha, y al saltar desde el techo, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Ojalá me dejen un kudo o un comentario, se agradecería montones. Nos leemos luego!


	6. "Verdad o reto" (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters se lleva una sorpresa navegando por internet, Kenny tiene una entrevista de trabajo y más tarde, ellos y los demás chicos se reúnen en casa de Token, para una pijamada con juegos, consecuencias inesperadas y quizás demasiada cerveza.

Capítulo 6: “Verdad o reto” (Parte 1)

\- Sábado -

Dicen que para ser feliz, hay que aprender a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas buenas de la vida, como que en la mañana no suene el reloj para levantarse temprano, o soñar que tienes que ir a la escuela, pero luego despertar y darte cuenta de que es sábado o domingo. Eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Butters Stotch, antes de despertarse con el aroma del tocino frito y el pan recién tostado, proveniente de la cocina. Se levantó y fue al baño, luego bajó las escaleras para desayunar con sus padres. Estaba callado y pensativo, mientras comía los huevos fritos con tocino que su madre le había preparado, y cuando ella le preguntó si le pasaba algo, Butters simplemente contestó que “nada”, aunque la realidad era otra, el hecho era que la palabra “sumiso” dicha por Kenny, la noche anterior, le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Apenas terminó de comer, lavó su taza y plato, luego subió a su cuarto para vestirse y prendió la computadora. La mejor manera de saber a qué se enfrentaba era buscando en internet. 

—A ver... Voy a googlear “Sumisión sm”, no puede ser tan malo, a ver unas imágenes... —pensó, mirando los resultados que la búsqueda había arrojado, y no tardó en lanzar un pequeño grito—. ¿Cuerdas y ataduras? ¿¿Mordazas?? ¡¿Pinzas para pezones!? Vaya, esto sí que es pervertido, Kenny está loco. ¿Por qué justo el chico que me gusta resulta ser sadomasoquista? Esperen... ¡¿En serio me gusta Kenny?!

Butters se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sí, Kenny era amable, atractivo, sí, cantaba bien, su cara y su pelo era preciosos, poseía una belleza casi insolente, al punto de hacerte dudar de tu sexualidad si eras hombre, ¿Pero era todo eso razón suficiente para pensar en él de forma romántica? ¿Y para entregarse a él como una especie de esclavo sexual? 

—Esto es solo bicuriosidad, nada más, no es como si estuviese enamorado de él. Desearía haber investigado antes de acceder a su propuesta, ahora no tengo escapatoria. A ver, calma, hoy no creo que me hable sobre eso, pues en la pijamada no estaremos solos. Nuestros amigos estarán allí, creo que estaré bien. —pensó el chico de cabellos rubios.

Decidido a dejar el tema de lado, Butters quiso jugar un rato con su Nintendo 3Ds, pero en ese momento su celular sonó, y tuvo que contestar. 

—¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?  
—Hola Butters, es Kenny.   
—Oh, hola Kenny, no te reconocí la voz. ¿C-cómo estás?  
—Bien, preparándome para una entrevista de trabajo.   
—Ah, que buena onda.   
—Hey... Cuando termine con eso, ¿Quieres venir a buscarme e ir por un helado después? Podemos llegar juntos a la reunión en casa de Token también.  
—B-bueno, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer durante el día.   
—Genial, te espero afuera de Tweek Bros Coffee a las 17:00. Debo planchar una camisa, nos vemos.  
—Adiós Kenny, suerte con la entrevista.  
—Gracias, guapo. Ya quiero verte.

Aquello último hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero a la vez le generó una sonrisa. Dejando el celular sobre el escritorio, se echó sobre la cama a jugar Mario Kart 7 en la Nintendo 3Ds. No importaba que sus amigos dijeran que estaba pasada de moda, aquella consola de videojuegos tenía valor sentimental y estaba cargada de buenos recuerdos. Solía usarla cuando nadie quería juntarse con él en los recreos. Por suerte, eso estaba cambiando, y ahora se sentía más o menos parte de un grupo de amigos, lo cual era natural, ya que habían crecido y madurado, a excepción de Cartman que seguía siendo tan pendejo como siempre. 

\- Más tarde -

A eso de las 15:40, Kenny salió de su casa, y se dirigió a la cafetería Tweek Bros Coffee. Iba vestido con su traje de color celeste, el cual era prácticamente el único outfit “elegante” que tenía. Por supuesto que no iría con eso a la pijamada, sería un poco incómodo de usar, por ello planeaba cambiarse en su casa antes de ir a lo de Token.  
La tienda de los Tweak estaba bastante llena cuando Kenneth entró, provocando que la campanita sobre la puerta sonara. Un mesero lo vio y enseguida se acercó a él.

—¿Eres Kenneth McCormick?  
—Sí, soy yo. Vengo por lo de la entrevista.  
—Lo imaginaba, estábamos esperándote. Pasa a la oficina del jefe, es la segunda puerta de aquel pasillo. ¡Suerte!  
—Gracias.

Kenny tocó la puerta dos veces, y al escuchar un “adelante”, la abrió.

—Con permiso... Hola, Sr.Tweak.  
—Hola Kenneth, qué bueno que viniste. Eres puntual, eso me agrada. Toma asiento, por favor.  
—Gracias. Le va bastante bien al negocio, por lo que pude notar.  
—Sí, este lugar siempre es un caos, ya que somos la única cafetería de la ciudad. Es un alivio que Kyle Broflovski te haya recomendado, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Bien, empecemos. Anota tus datos aquí, nombre, edad, ocupación, correo electrónico, teléfono, etc. —dijo Richard, pasándole una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo—. ¿Te molesta que te haga algunas preguntas mientras escribes?  
—No, para nada, para eso vine, jaja.  
—Muy bien. Primero, me gustaría saber si tienes alguna experiencia, ¿Has trabajado antes en una cafetería?   
—La verdad no. ¿Es un problema?  
—Oh, no, no te preocupes, con algo hay que empezar. No es un trabajo difícil tampoco. Si te esfuerzas estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. En escala del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tanto te gusta el café?  
—Mmm... 5.  
—Bueno, supongo que aún no has probado el café Tweek. Nuestro café es como luz de sol en una taza, con un cuerpo robusto y un sabor intenso, ligeramente acaramelado, es la bebida ideal para reconfortarte en un día nublado.   
—Sobre eso, sin ofender, pero Sr.Tweek, ¿No le molesta que la gente vaya por ahí diciendo que su café sabe horrible?  
—Jajaja, vaya, que muchacho más valiente eres al preguntarme algo así, tienes cojones, ya me caes bien. La verdad es que no le doy importancia, esa gente no sabe apreciar el increíble gusto y tostado de nuestro café. Además, aunque digan eso, siguen viniendo a beberlo todos los días.   
—Entiendo. Terminé de llenar esto, tenga. —dijo Kenny, dejando la hoja y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.  
—Gracias. Continuemos, ¿Eres bueno manejando situaciones de estrés? Por ejemplo, si la cafetería está muy concurrida, y el otro mesero o mesera faltó a trabajar, ¿Podrías manejarlo todo tú?  
—Supongo que sí, soy muy calmado y no entro en pánico fácilmente.  
—Me alegra oírlo, no eres como mi hijo Tweek. Ya lo conoces, va en tu mismo curso. Se altera por todo, a veces lo ponía a trabajar de camarero, y terminaba confundiendo los pedidos, rompiendo las tazas, jaja, no, un desastre. ¿Sabes preparar café y bebidas sofisticadas como capuchinos y lattes saborizados?   
—No, pero aprendo rápido.   
—Por último, dime por qué te gustaría trabajar con nosotros, y si me gusta tu respuesta, el empleo es tuyo.  
—Siendo sincero Sr.Tweak, no soy un gran fan del café, pero necesito este trabajo. Verá, mi familia no tiene muchos recursos, y quiero ayudarles llevando un poco de dinero a casa, o comprando comida para todos. No puedo contarle lo que hacía, pero antes tenía un empleo denigrante, y gracias a Kyle pude conseguir esta entrevista. Nunca he trabajado de mesero, pero prometo ser eficiente y dar mi máximo esfuerzo, si me da la oportunidad.  
—Ya veo. Bien, estás contratado. Quieres un trabajo a tiempo parcial, ¿Cierto?  
—Así es, porque aún estoy en la escuela.   
—Ya, mira, el horario que te propongo son los jueves de 13:00 a 19:00, así puedes venir apenas terminen tus clases, el almuerzo lo puedes comer aquí, no hay problema con eso, y los días sábados de 11:00 a 19:00. Te pagaré 25 doláres por cada jornada, lo que te daría 50 doláres semanales. No es mucho, pero a medida que pasen los meses, irás juntando una suma razonable para alguien de tu edad, además si trabajas bien, podría ascenderte a barista y enseñarte a preparar café. ¿Te parece bien?  
—Sí, por supuesto. Esos días me acomodan.  
—Perfecto, firma aquí y estaremos ok. —dijo, pasándole un contrato a Kenny, que lo firmó enseguida—. Te veré el próximo jueves entonces. Ese día te presentaré al equipo y te entregaré tu uniforme.  
—Muchas gracias Sr.Tweak, no lo decepcionaré. 

Dieron por terminada la reunión con un apretón de manos, y Kenny salió de la cafetería. Esperó frente a la vitrina, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para escribirle un mensaje de WhatsApp a Butters. Le avisó que la entrevista ya había terminado, y que lo estaba esperando. El chico no tardó en llegar, pues su casa no estaba muy lejos. Corrió hacia Kenny, agitando su mano derecha e irradiando su ternura característica.

—¡Hola, Kenny! ¿Como te fue en la entrevista?  
—Oh dios mío, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? —pensó McCormick—. Hola Butters, estuvo bien, logré conseguir el empleo. —dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.  
—¡Wow, felicitaciones! Debes estar muy feliz.  
—Meh, no es para tanto, aunque es mejor que el otro trabajo que tenía.  
—¿Qué hacías antes?  
—No te lo diré. Como sea, ¿Te apetece ir a tomar helado?  
—Sí, claro. Hay una heladería nueva cerca, se llama Gelato Heaven. Vi en Instagram que tienen helados de sabores extraños, como aguacate o tocino.  
—Vamos por ese helado de tocino entonces.  
—Hay sabores normales también, jaja. 

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería, compraron dos helados dobles y se sentaron en una de las mesas redondas de afuera. Era agradable ya que corría una suave brisa, y como no pasaban autos cerca, no había tanto ruido. Algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, se quedaban mirando a Kenny, especialmente las chicas, como por ejemplo un par de amigas que comentaban risueñas sobre él, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Vaya, Kenny, no me sorprendería que alguien se acercase y pidiese tu número. Todos se dan vuelta a mirarte.  
—Supongo que haber nacido con esta cara no siempre es es bueno, jaja.  
—Qué dices, a mí me encantaría ser guapo como tú.  
—Butters, no necesitas ser como yo, tú eres lindo a tu manera. Y eres más tierno que yo, por eso te propuse ser mi sumiso. Porque cuando te veo, me dan ganas de...  
—¿De...?  
—No importa, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. ¿De qué sabores pediste tu helado?  
—Oh, em, algodón de azúcar y galletas oreo. Me gustó cuando probé el de aguacate, pero el de algodón de azúcar es mi favorito. ¿Y tú?  
—Qué sabores tan infantiles has elegido, jaja. Pero bueno, combinan bien contigo. —dijo Kenny, sonriendo—. Yo elegí té verde y chocolate amargo.  
—Todo el mundo come galletas oreo, no son infantiles.  
—¿Y qué me dices del algodón de azúcar, ah?   
—No lo critiques sin haberlo probado, ¡Es delicioso! Mira, te daré un poco. —dijo Butters, dándole una cucharita de helado a Kenny, esperando que abriera la boca, pero como no sucedió, se la terminó tomando él. 

En ese momento, Kenny se levantó de su silla y besó a Butters, saboreando un poco del helado de sus labios, por un breve instante, y luego volvió a sentarse, relamiéndose. 

—Tienes razón, es delicioso. Aunque un poco dulce para mi gusto.  
—¡K-Kenny! N-No hagas eso aquí, hay gente alrededor... —dijo Butters, ruborizado.  
—Tranquilo, nadie nos vio. Ya respira, si no lo volveré a hacer.  
—No sé porque no le creo. —pensó el chico de chaqueta cyan.

Después de un rato de conversación casual, y cuando los helados se habían terminado, Kenny le preguntó a Butters si lo acompañaba a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, a lo que el chico accedió.  
Cuando llegaron a la demacrada vivienda McCormick, Butters fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, mientras que Kenny fue a su habitación para quitarse el traje. Estaba haciéndolo, cuando de pronto Stotch volvió y casi entra a su cuarto, sino fuera porque lo vio quitándose la camisa, por lo que rápidamente se apoyó contra la muralla, sonrojado y espiando a su amigo, quién no tardó en darse cuenta de su comportamiento.

—Butters, sé que estás ahí, no necesitas esconderte. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?   
—¡Aah, Kenny, yo, esto, no quería espiarte, solo estaba-  
—Tranquilo, ambos somos chicos, no hay drama. Ven aquí.

Butters entró al cuarto, aún sintiéndose algo avergonzado y tratando de no mirar mucho a Kenny, pero éste le tomó ambas muñecas de pronto, y las apoyó contra la pared. 

—K-Kenny, ¿Que haces?  
—No te asustes, no te haré nada raro.   
—¿No ibas a-a vestirte?  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Estás... Seguro? —preguntó Kenny, colocando la mano de Butters sobre su pecho desnudo.  
—Su piel es muy tersa... Y su cuerpo es sexy... ¿Qué es esta situación? No puedo estar excitándome por esto, qué vergüenza. —pensó Butters, sintiendo súbitamente una ola de calor invadir su cuerpo—. Claro que sí, ya ponte la polera... —dijo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el chico que tenía en frente.  
—Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo. Eres tan adorable, Butters... No puedo esperar para corromperte. —dijo McCormick, apretando cada vez más fuerte las delgadas muñecas de su amigo.  
—Ke-Kenny... Para, me lastimas...   
—Parece que no toleras bien el dolor, puede que eso sea un problema más adelante, pero por ahora...

Kenny se acercó al suave cuello de Butters, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y mordidas medianamente dolorosas, que provocaban que el adolescente se estremeciera, tratando de no sucumbir al placer que su amigo le generaba, pero era inútil, ya que ni sus gemidos podía aguantar. De alguna manera, la sensación de los mordiscos de Kenny, sobre su piel, le hacía desear más, quería ser abrazado, tocado y besado por él, y nadie más que él... ¿Pero cómo decírselo?

—Ah... K-Kenny, ya, deja de... Aah...  
—Estás muy sensible hoy, incluso esto ya se te ha despertado... —dijo Kenny, al tiempo en que tocaba la erección de Butters por sobre su pantalón.  
—¡Aah! Hey, no toques ahí... —dijo Butters, sonrojado ante el atrevido movimiento.  
—Estás tan duro, ¿De verdad te excita tanto que te moleste? Parece que te gustaron las mordidas. Puedo hacerte cosas que se sientan aún mejor. —dijo, bajando el cierre de la chaqueta del chico y deslizando sus manos por debajo de su polera, hasta tocar sus delicados pezones, torciéndolos y haciendo que se endurecieran—. Solo tienes que entregarte a mi.   
—Aah... Detente, per-pervertido... N-no... Ah...   
—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Debería usar mi lengua?   
—N-no tu lengua... Ah... Ngh...  
—¿No la quieres? Es una lástima, me gustaría ver más de ti, tus reacciones son tan lindas. —murmuró Kenny, mientras metía una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Butters, frotando su erección despacio e insistiendo en tocar la punta, con movimientos circulares—. Estás muy mojado, parece que te correrás pronto...   
—¡Aaah! Ke-aah... Kenny, por favor, no sigas... Aah, por favor...  
—Esa forma de suplicar tuya es excitante, no hay duda de que serás un sumiso excelente. Haré que te corras, la otra vez en la enfermería no pude hacerlo. Pero ahora, que no hay nadie que nos moleste, quiero que grites de placer. Vamos, gime para mí. —dijo, estimulando el pene del chico rápida e intensamente, generando ruidos lujuriosos que los calentaban aún más a ambos.  
—Me da vergüenza... Aah... No puedo más...   
—No te avergüences, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, tanto que no puedo resistir mis ganas de tocarte.   
—Ah... Se siente bien... Estoy cerca de... Nggh... Bésame, Kenny... —gimió, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Ver la cara sonrojada y excitada de Butters tan de cerca, hizo que el corazón de Kenny se acelerara, se sentía capaz de sacarle la ropa ahí mismo, y de violarlo hasta quitarle toda la vergüenza, transformándolo en un lascivo esclavo con quién tener sexo hasta el amanecer. Pero en su cabeza resonó la frase “todo a su tiempo”, por lo que se controló, no iba a llegar tan lejos ese día, solo disfrutaba de toquetear a Butters para ver cuanto resistía y como reaccionaba; no iría rápido con él, pues de verdad no quería arruinar las cosas a causa de sus oscuras preferencias o gustos sexuales. 

—Oye, se supone que yo soy el que te dará las órdenes... pero bueno, te lo perdonaré por esta vez, porque todavía no eres mi esclavo oficialmente. Ahora, guapo... ¿Quieres que te bese mientras te corres?   
—Si lo haces... Ah... En-ensuciaré tu cuarto... Aah, ya...  
—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, si sucede yo limpiaré. Abre la boca.

El chico obedeció y segundos después, sintió la lengua de Kenny deslizándose dentro de su boca, notando que su placer aumentaba, y que su cuerpo respondía estremeciéndose cada cierto rato, a medida que el beso se tornaba más apasionado y húmedo. Aquello, más la habilidosa mano que lo tocaba, lo había llevado al límite, y al notar que sus piernas flaqueaban, y que le costaba mantenerse de pie, McCormick lo agarró de la cintura, acostándolo sobre la cama junto a él, quedando en posición de “cucharitas”. Enseguida continuó masturbándolo, mientras le comía el cuello a besos, y le daba una que otra mordida, no demasiado fuerte para hacerle daño pero lo suficiente para dejarle marcas. La piel de Butters era tan delicada, que aquello era suficiente para que se enrojeciera y magullara. Kenny acercó sus caderas a las del chico, presionándolas ligeramente, luego con su mano libre, comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, los cuales se endurecieron instantáneamente, causando que dejara escapar unos gemidos. Butters se tapó la boca, avergonzado de que esa clase de sonidos salieran de él, y de que Kenny podía escucharlos perfectamente. 

—No es necesario que contengas tu voz erótica, pequeño. Me encanta oírla.   
—No me digas “pequeño”, tenemos la misma edad, Kenny... ¡Aah! Oye, ¿Por qué tan rápido? De repente... Aaah... Vas a hacer que me-aah... Nggh...  
—Hazlo. —susurró Kenny al oído de Butters, y luego giró su cabeza para besarlo.

La habitación se llenó de los gemidos y jadeos ahogados de Stotch, y mientras Kenny lo besaba, sintió una especie de “corriente eléctrica” sacudir su cuerpo, y al instante acabó en la mano de su amigo, liberado una gran cantidad de semen, pues él casi nunca se tocaba cuando estaba solo. Ese tipo de cosas no eran tan importantes para él, simplemente.

—Woa, amigo, deberías tocarte más seguido, no es sano de otro modo. Tienes que satisfacerte de vez en cuando, de hecho no es malo hacerlo todos los días. Podemos repetir esto cuando quieras~ —dijo Kenny, besando la mejilla izquierda del chico.  
—Sobre eso... No sé si sea buena idea hacer este tipo de cosas.   
—¿Por qué, acaso no te sentiste bien?  
—No es eso, es que la verdad... No estoy seguro de si quiero ser tu sumiso. Estuve revisando internet en la mañana, y me asustaron algunas cosas que vi al buscar qué era el sadomasoquismo. Me parecieron muy... Pervertidas.  
—La curiosidad es buena, pero tampoco quiero que te hagas una idea incorrecta. De seguro viste las cosas más extremas, pero no te preocupes, no planeo torturarte con electrochoques ni meterte un dildo gigante por el trasero. A menos que tu quieras, claro-  
—¡Claro que no quiero eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Kenny? —le preguntó, sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
—Lo siento, lo siento, jajaja. Oye, pero no puedes echarte para atrás ahora, ya me habías dicho que sí. Además, no sabes si algo no te gusta si no lo has intentado. Y no puedes negar que te sientes atraído por mí, ¿No es así?  
—Serás... —suspiró— Ok, tú ganas. Supongo que podemos intentarlo... Pero no te prometo nada.  
—Súper, eso significa que pronto podré ir a tu casa a secuestrarte~ —dijo Kenny.  
—¿¡Eh!?  
—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Si sabes que estoy colado por ti desde la primera vez que te ayudé en la enfermería. 

Butters quedó en mute por un momento, como procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras el color en sus mejillas se intensificaba.

—Bueno, terminaré de vestirme. No me tardo, después podemos ir al parque si quieres y a almorzar. Todavía no almuerzo, ¿Y tú? —preguntó Kenny.  
—Ah, eh, sí, pero no mucho, solo comí una ensalada de lechuga.   
—¿Te gusta el ramen?   
—Sí, ¡Es uno de mis platos favoritos!  
—Hay un local nuevo en el centro comercial, es bastante bueno. ¿Te parece si vamos?  
—Suena bien, tenemos que hacer hora antes de ir a la pijamada. —respondió Butters—. Un momento, esto será como tener una cita. ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente raro de repente? ¿Qué es esta emoción? No me molestaría para nada... Tener una cita con Kenny, aunque para él quizás sea solo sea una salida, nada especial. —pensó, ligeramente decepcionado.

Cuando Kenny terminó de vestirse, él y Butters fueron a pasear al parque, y después al mall para almorzar en el nuevo restaurante japonés, cuya especialidad era la sopa ramen en todas sus variaciones. Ordenaron el menú del día, que venía con entrada de takoyaki, té verde helado, shoyu ramen de fondo y un hanami dango como postre. Todo estaba tan delicioso, que Butters no podía contener su alegría y le sacó fotos a varios de los platos. Era ésa actitud algo infantil la que le gustaba a Kenny, estar con Stotch era como tener un subidón de energía. Por un momento se olvidaba de su aburrida vida, de su inminente depresión y de sus padres drogadictos, era como si los problemas desaparecieran. Cuando le gustaba alguien, solía querer sin compromisos, ni emociones complicadas o dramas, prefería ahorrarse los problemas. Por eso tenía tan mala reputación en la escuela, incluso lo llamaban “rompecorazones”, porque sólo buscaba sexo, sin importarle las ilusiones o los sentimientos de la otra persona. Pero con Butters era diferente, todo se veía más bonito con él cerca. Su cara, su ternura, su amabilidad, pero especialmente, su inocencia, eran como un detonante para Kenny, que le hacía sentir embrujado. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, y por fin entendía a todas las personas con las que había tenido relaciones. Se prometió que trataría bien a Butters, porque jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si le hacía daño a alguien tan lindo como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Hace mucho que no publicaba, jeje. Dividí este cap en dos partes, porque de lo contrario tendría como 20 páginas. Lo siento si a alguien le molesta! Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, actualizaré pronto, tengo muy avanzada la segunda parte!
> 
> Un abrazo virtual,
> 
> ~Kat.


	7. "Verdad o reto" (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación y segunda parte del capítulo anterior.

Capítulo 7: “Verdad o reto” (Parte 2)

\- Más tarde, en la residencia Broflovski -

Kyle apagó la computadora, pues ya eran las 19:00 de la tarde, y tenía que empacar su mochila para la pijamada de Token. Mientras guardaba un estuche con su cepillo de dientes, y su pijama verde, el timbre de la casa sonó. Era Stanley.

—Hola guapo. —dijo Stan, acercándose a Kyle para saludarlo con un beso.  
—Hola, ¿Cómo estás, amor? —preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco sorprendido.  
—Bien, ansioso por lo de esta noche. Oye, ¿Qué pasó, te molestó el beso de recién?  
—No, nada de eso, es solo que todavía no me acostumbro. Antes no nos saludábamos así, pero... Me encanta esta nueva manera. —dijo, ruborizado.  
—Pues vete acostumbrando, porque planeo besarte mucho. —dijo Marsh, mientras entraba a la casa.  
—Jaja, no me quejo.

Los chicos subieron al cuarto de Kyle, y Stan se sentó en la cama, luego de dejar su mochila sobre una silla.

—¿Vamos a ir a comprar snacks para la fiesta? —preguntó el pelinegro.  
—Enseguida, déjame terminar mi mochila e iremos a Whole Foods.

Kyle metió más cosas a su mochila, pero solo las necesarias, ya que solo dormiría en la casa de Token por una noche. En eso, Stan se acostó de lado sobre el cubrecama, con una mano en la cintura, y haciendo una pose sexy.

—¿Y por qué mejor no vienes aquí conmigo, mmm? —preguntó Marsh, con voz seductora.  
—No, Stan, debo terminar esto, me falta poco. Solo doblaré esta toalla... Acomodo esto por aquí... Listo. 

En ese momento, el pelinegro se levantó y rodeo a su novio por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí y sentándolo en su regazo. 

—Stan, mis padres están casa, no podemos-  
—Vamos, te extrañaba. Déjame besarte solo un poco...  
—Sabes perfectamente que no podremos detenernos ahí si nos besamos. Y tenemos que ir a comprar, lo siento cariño. Te compensaré, lo prometo. Sé bien lo que quieres que haga esta noche. —murmuró, besando a Stanley en la mejilla.  
—¿Ah, si? Interesante... Bueno, ya vamos a la tienda.  
—Sí, podemos dejar las mochilas aquí y pasar por ellas antes de ir a lo de Token. —dijo Kyle.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al supermercado. Mientras caminaban, Stan se preguntaba si estaría bien tomarle la mano a Kyle. Si eran novios, no tenía nada de malo. Y a esas alturas, ya no le importaba lo que pensara la gente. Sin darle más vueltas, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la apretó con fuerza por unos segundos. Éste lo miró y le sonrío, advirtiendo el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. 

—¿Te da vergüenza andar de las manos, Stan?  
—Un poquito, pero me gusta. De todos modos, es usual que me ruborice estando contigo.  
—Te ves lindo cuando lo haces, jaja.  
—Cierra la boca, tonto... Aquí el lindo eres tú. —dijo, coquetamente, a lo que Kyle no dijo nada, solo soltó unas risitas. 

La pareja entró a Whole Foods Market, algunas personas se daban vuelta a mirarlos, por lo de caminar tomados de las manos, pero a los chicos les daba lo mismo. Fueron enseguida al pasillo de las golosinas y los snacks salados, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era el mejor sector de la tienda. Luego de un momento de indecisión, Kyle eligió dos tubos de papas fritas Pringles y los echó al carrito. 

—No sé si deberíamos llevar papas, siempre son lo más común en las fiestas. —comentó Stan.  
—Pues sí, pero vamos a la casa de Token y sus padres son ricos, no compran este tipo de comida basura. Créeme, no habrán papas si no llevamos estas. —dijo Broflovski.  
—Bien. Llevemos palomitas de maíz saladas y caramelizadas, siempre son un éxito en las pijamadas.  
—¿No quieres llevar marshmallows también, Stan Marrsshh? —le preguntó, con tono divertido.  
—Ya, para meterlos en tu culo, ¿Te parece?  
—¡Noo, Stan, que asqueroso! ¿Qué te pasa? Jajaja..

Siguieron intercambiando bromas y riéndose de estupideces, mientras echaban cosas al carrito, así terminaron llevando papas fritas, palomitas de maíz, marshmallows multicolores, jugo de uva y mini pizzas de pepperoni. Luego, rápidamente caminaron hacia la caja, y pagaron por la comida, al principio Stan quería pagarlo todo, pero al final decidieron dividir el total, así les salía más barato y además Kyle insistió en esa opción, ya que no quería aprovecharse de su novio. Cada uno llevaba una bolsa al salir de Whole Foods, e iban de camino a la residencia Broflovski para recoger sus mochilas.

—El tiempo vuela cuando estamos juntos, ya son las ocho. —dijo el pelirrojo, mirando su reloj de muñeca.  
—Debe ser porque la pasamos bien. Nos divertimos hablando, y la hora se pasa más rápido.  
—Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros, amor... Espero que continúe igual.  
—Yo también, Kyle. Hasta el momento no hemos tenido problemas grandes, y estoy agradecido por eso. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa. 

Al llegar a la puerta, el chico judío sacó sus llaves y la abrió, Stan fue por dos vasos de agua a la cocina, la bebieron y minutos después agarraron sus mochilas, mientras se despedían de los padres de Kyle. Sheila les dijo que se cuidaran y que no consumieran alcohol ni drogas, a lo que los chicos se rieron, mientras salían de la casa y caminaban hacia la de Token Black.

—¿Tú crees que alguien lleve cerveza a la pijamada? —preguntó Kyle.  
—No lo sé, quizás Cartman le robe algo a su madre. O Kenny. En realidad, cualquiera se atrevería a llevar alcohol, menos Butters o Tweek. —respondió Stanley.  
—¿Qué podría llevar Tweek? Café con leche, jajaja.  
—Jaja, buena esa, pero cuidado, que no te escuche Craig burlándote de su novio.  
—Sí, de seguro me pega. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía problemas de ira?  
—¿No era ese Cartman?  
—Iban los dos a terapia, Stan. Hace un par de años.  
—Cartman está igual de jodido, pero parece que a Craig le sirvió el psicólogo, ya no se enoja tan fácilmente. En todo caso, es mejor bromear solo entre los nosotros, digo, si vas a hablar sobre “Creek”.  
—Tampoco me gusta burlarme de mis amigos, fue solo un pequeño chiste. Pero hey, ya tienen nombre de pareja, jaja, ¿Cual sería el nuestro? —preguntó Kyle, bastante interesado.  
—Hmm... ¿Kytan? —contestó Stan, con inseguridad.  
—Eso suena mal, la otra opción es... ¡Style! Queda mucho mejor, ¿No crees? Somos la pareja con más estilo, jaja.  
—Suena bien, aunque ninguno de nuestros amigos sabe sobre nuestra relación.  
—Creo que en el fondo más de uno sospecha. Si alguien toca el tema esta noche, ¿Te molestaría contestar que somos pareja?  
—Por supuesto que no, Kyle, estoy listo para hablar sobre lo nuestro. Hasta he pensado en contarle a mis padres.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Sí, ¿Por qué dudas? No bromeo con estos temas. Aún no sé cuando se los diré, pero quizás lo haga mañana, me da mucha ansiedad, nervios y algo de miedo, pero es un peso que tengo que sacarme de encima. Quiero ser honesto con ellos.  
—Entiendo, sabes que te apoyo al cien por ciento, ¿Te gustaría que estuviese a tu lado cuando les cuentes?  
—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Y después de hablar con mis padres, te llamaré o mandaré un audio por WhatsApp.  
—Como prefieras, cariño. Estaré ahí para ti, puedes contarme todo. —dijo Kyle, tomando la mano de su novio y besándola.  
—Gracias Kyle. Te quiero muchísimo. —dijo Stan, luego se detuvo y besó dulcemente al pelirrojo en los labios, que gradualmente dejaron de estar fríos, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban. 

Llegaron a la residencia Black a eso de las 20:20. Kyle tocó el timbre y Token no tardó en abrir la puerta, invitándolos a pasar. La casa era enorme, con alfombras finas, de intrincados diseños sobre el piso, cuadros de artistas famosos en las paredes, probablemente originales, y objetos caros en todas partes. En una esquina, había una pieza de cristal de Murano hecha a mano, que llamaba mucho la atención debido a su forma orgánica y colores fuertes. Y al costado de ella, una estantería grande llena de libros.

—Por lo que veo, somos los primeros en llegar. Podemos ayudarte con la comida, Token. —dijo Kyle.  
—Sí, pongamos en la mesa lo que trajeron y así la dejamos lista para cuando lleguen los demás.  
—Tu casa sigue siendo muy bonita. ¿Cómo es que tus padres te dejaron hacer una fiesta aquí? —preguntó Stan.  
—La verdad, están de viaje por Europa, creo que fueron a Londres y a Berlín. Y cuando llamé para pedirles permiso, no les dije que sería una fiesta, sino una “pequeña reunión”. No dijeron nada, solo que cuidara la casa. —contestó Black.  
—Todo bien entonces, tampoco es como si fuéramos a reventarnos. —dijo Kyle.

Entre los tres dispusieron todos los snacks y bocadillos sobre la mesa del living, también los vasos, servilletas y bebidas, se veía genial cuando terminaron.

—Gracias por traer tanta comida, chicos. Casi nunca puedo comer papas fritas, mamá siempre las quita del carrito cuando vamos a Whole Foods. Y... No sabía que preparar, así que compré sandwiches, sodas y brownies de chocolate. —dijo Token.  
—Te lo dije, fue buena idea comprar las Pringles. —le dijo Kyle a Stan.  
—Solo espero que Cartman no se coma todo sin respirar, como la última vez que nos juntamos. —dijo el chico de gorro azul—. Estos brownies lucen tan sofisticados y deliciosos, que correrán peligro cuando llegue el gordo.  
—Jajaja, tienes razón. Pero no se me ocurre qué hacer, esperemos que se comporte y si si está comiendo mucho, le decimos. O le pegamos.  
—No Kyle, no le vamos a pegar, a lo más lo insultaremos. —dijo Token.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre y se escuchó un pequeño grito desde afuera. El dueño de la casa abrió la puerta, eran Clyde, Tweek y Craig. Una sombra de mayor tamaño se acercaba un poco más atrás de ellos.

—Tweek, no te pongas histérico, es solo un timbre. —dijo Craig.  
—¡Sonó muy fuerte! ¡Aack!  
—Hola amigo, que crees, me encontré a la parejita de camino aquí. Estaban besándose bajo unos pinos nevad-  
—Cállate, Clyde. —le dijo Craig, un poco molesto.  
—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Quieren algo para beber? —preguntó Token, mientras los invitados entraban a la casa enseguida, pues afuera empezaba a helar.  
—Hablando de eso, traje el vodka de mi papá. —dijo Tucker.  
—Y yo robé estas cervezas del refrigerador de mi casa. Traje seis latas y también dos botellas. —dijo Cartman, llegando de repente, y deteniendo la puerta con el pie antes de que Token la cerrara.  
—Uh oh, alerta de culo gordo, alerta de culo gordo. ¡Cuiden la comida! —exclamó Kyle, provocando risas entre todos.  
—Jajaja, muy gracioso Kyle. Para tu información, comí antes de venir, maldito judío.  
—¡Eso no garantiza nada, eres un pozo sin fondo Cartman!  
—Bueno, bueno, vamos a tomar unas cervezas y a relajarnos, ¿Si? Token, pásame esos vasos. —dijo Stanley.  
—Hay sodas y jugo de uva para los que no quieran tomar alcohol. —dijo el afroamericano, repartiendo los vasos plásticos.  
—Falta que lleguen Kenny y Butters, ¿Les habrá pasado algo? —preguntó Clyde.  
—No, de seguro llegan en un rato, ya saben como es Kenny. Suele llegar tarde a las juntas. Le mandaré un texto al WhatsApp. —respondió Kyle.  
—Mientras esperamos, podríamos jugar con el Playstation 5. —propuso Token.  
—¿Tienes Call of Duty? —preguntó Craig.  
—Sí, toda la saga. Tengo más videojuegos, por si quieren elegir. —continuó diciendo Black, mientras sacaba una caja llena de títulos para PS5.  
—Vaya, genial amigo, deberías invitarnos más seguido a tu casa. —dijo Cartman.

De modo que comenzaron la pijamada jugando videojuegos, atacando la mesa de snacks y tomando sodas, mientras esperaban a los dos chicos que faltaban. Stan y Kyle eran expertos jugando Call of Duty, Craig trataba de controlar a Tweek, pues éste gritaba cuando lo mataban o quedaba de último en Mario Kart (en un momento cambiaron de juego), y Cartman presumía que era bueno usando los controles, pero siempre perdía.  
Pasó media hora, y el grupo estaba tan enfocado en el PS5, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien tocaba a la puerta. 

—Parece que no nos escuchan, eh, Kenny. —dijo Butters, mirando a su alrededor—. ...¿Kenny?

Una de las ventanas de la “mansión” Black se abrió, y una sombra gris oscura se coló a través de ella. Los niños no lo notaron, hasta que una voz grave resonó en la sala de estar. 

—¿Cómo es que ustedes hacen una fiesta sin música? 

Los presentes soltaron los controles y se voltearon para ver de quién provenía aquella voz. Tweek se asustó y se aferró a Craig.

—¿Mys... Mysterion? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Kyle.  
—¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que el Coon te había dado tu merecido la última vez. —dijo Cartman, enojado.  
—Coon no puede detenerme, además fui invitado a esta fiesta. Pero antes de revelar mi identidad, les aviso que Butters está afuera. Déjenlo pasar o se congelará. —continuó el encapuchado, y enseguida Token abrió la puerta para que Butters se uniera al grupo.  
—H-hola amigos. Lamento haber llegado tarde. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó el rubio, luego cruzó miradas con el superhéroe y se sorprendió—. ¿¡Mysterion!? Espera, ¿En que momento te pusiste el disfraz?  
—Butters, ¿Tú sabías que este tipo vendría? —preguntó Stan.  
—Como dije antes, me invitaron. Miren. —dijo, al tiempo en que se quitaba la oscura capucha, revelando su rostro.  
—¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Kenny!? —gritaron Stan, Kyle y Eric al unísono.  
—¿T-t-tú eres Mysterion? —preguntó Tweek, sintiendo un mini tic en el ojo.  
—No deberían asombrarse tanto, todos ustedes sabían que era yo, pero cuando morí vestido como Mysterion, lo olvidaron, como siempre olvidan mis muertes. —dijo McCormick.  
—Vaya... Igual yo siempre sospeché que eras tú. —dijo Clyde, orgulloso.  
—Mysterion me salvó varias veces de unos bravucones, pero todo el tiempo fue Kenny quién me ayudó. Es mi héroe. O mi ángel guardián, jaja. —dijo Butters, sonriendo.  
—Amigo, eso es tan gay, ¡Jajaja! —se burló Cartman.  
—Cállate gordo, al menos soy mejor persona que tú. —dijo Kenny, hablando con su voz normal.  
—¡Hey, que ya no soy gordo! ¡He bajado mucho de peso, idiota!  
—Ya, ya, cálmense, ahora que estamos todos podríamos ver algo en Netflix, ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Token.  
—La temporada 4 de Black Mirror salió hace un tiempo, aún no la he visto. —comentó Stan.  
—¡Uy, sí, veamos Black Mirror! —exclamó Tweek.  
—Amor, sabes que ese tipo de series te causan ansiedad. —dijo Craig, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.  
—Ay, “amor”, como lo cuidas, Tucker. ¿Dormirán juntos esta noche?  
—¡No me molestes Cartman! Gordo de mierda...  
—T-tranquilo, Craig, no le hagas caso. Por otro lado, estaré bien si vemos la serie, puedo controlarme. Es solo ficción. —dijo Tweak.  
—Ok, Tweek, supongo que podemos ver algunos capítulos. ¿Todos están de acuerdo? —preguntó Craig.

Hubo un “sí” general, y Kenny pidió que lo esperaran, pues quería cambiarse de ropa. Stan agarró un bowl de palomitas de maíz y Token se metió a Netflix para buscar la serie. Los demás se acomodaron en el sofá y la acolchada alfombra. La pantalla de la televisión era gigante y cuando Kenny volvió, él y los chicos vieron un capítulo de la tercera temporada, y todos los de la cuarta, que eran tres. Tweek estuvo bien y no gritó ni una sola vez, lo que tranquilizaba a Craig.  
Después de la pequeña maratón de Black Mirror, Kenny le preguntó a Token si tenía algo para poner música, pues si no había, no era fiesta.

—Tengo un equipo de Dj, que nunca uso porque no sé cómo.  
—Eso déjamelo a mi. —dijo el chico de anorak naranja.  
—Oh, está bien. Ven, te lo mostraré. —dijo Token, levantándose del sofá y llevando a Kenny a un sector del living, en donde había un atril con una tela negra encima, la cual retiró dejando al descubierto una mesa de mezclas.  
—Wow, que increíble equipo. Si no lo quieres, me lo podrías vender. —dijo Kenny, admirando el instrumento y encendiéndolo.  
—¿Sabes usarlo?  
—Sé hacer una cosa o dos con esta maravilla. Que suerte que traje mi memoria USB, y que tengas parlantes. Es hora de animar esta “pequeña reunión”.

Kenny insertó el pendrive en la mesa de mezclas, seleccionó un archivo y una música electrónica (bastante bailable) invadió la habitación, llamando la atención de todos. Comenzó a improvisar encima, girando perillas y apretando algunos botones, sonaba inesperadamente bien y sus amigos se acercaron a mirar cómo lo hacía.

—¡Qué genial, amigo, no sabía que podías hacer de Dj! —exclamó Stan, que sintió ganas de bailar.  
—¿Cómo es que la gente pobre puede saber tocar eso? Que no se te suban los humos, Kenny. —dijo Cartman, cruzándose de brazos.  
—Que sea pobre no significa que no pueda hacer cosas, idiota. Aprendí con el equipo de Dj de la escuela. —se defendió el rubio, sin dejar de concentrarse en los botones.  
—Hombre, ¿Tienes algún otro talento escondido que no sepamos? —preguntó Kyle, marcando el ritmo con el pie.  
—Sí, varios, pero me temo que no puedo hacer cosas pervertidas con mis amigos. —respondió Kenny, entre risas.  
—¡Kenny! No me refería a... Bueno, no importa, vamos a bailar. —dijo el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de Stanley, y llevándolo cerca de los parlantes.  
—Espera, Kyle, si nos ponemos aquí quedaremos sordos... Ah, que carajo. —dijo Stan—. Cómo no hacerle caso, si se ve tan lindo bailando. —pensó.

Kyle se movía bien, no era un experto bailarín, pero sus pasos eran suficiente para hechizar a Stan, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras trataba de coordinarse con él. Butters bailaba cerca de la mesa de Dj, y como le dio calor, se sacó su chaqueta color cyan, distrayendo un poco a Kenny, quién se equivocó dos veces con una pista, aunque nadie lo notó. Tweek convenció a Craig de bailar juntos, le costó pero lo logró. Estuvieron lejos de los parlantes, pues sino la música era “demasiado fuerte y estimulante” para el despeinado chico, y podría alterarse. Craig hizo el esfuerzo por su novio, pues no le gustaba bailar, de todas formas después de un rato empezó a disfrutarlo, solo por estar con Tweek y porque él estaba feliz. Clyde se la pasó en el sofá chateando con Bebe, parecía que su relación iba a terminarse, y al ver su cara triste, Token se sentó junto a él. 

—Amigo, ya despreocúpate de tu chica, es mejor que hablen sobre eso en persona.  
—No lo entiendes, Token, yo pensaba que Bebe era la mejor chica de la escuela, y aún la quiero, pero me decepcionó mucho lo que hizo a nuestros amigos. No sé qué debería hacer. Quizás sea mejor cortar por lo sano antes de que nos hagamos daño.  
—Clyde, escucha, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará y será para mejor. Y cuando suceda, estaré a tu lado para animarte y apoyarte, lo sabes. Eres mi mejor amigo. Y... Este no es el lugar para que te deprimas por eso, estás en una pijamada, todos la están pasando bien. Deja ya el móvil, y ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros!  
—Token... Tienes razón. Gracias, bro. Vamos con los demás. —dijo, levantándose del sofá y uniéndose al grupo.

Bailaron hasta las once y media de la noche. Kenny le enseñó a Butters a usar el equipo de Dj, las chaquetas y los gorros se habían acumulado sobre el sofá, los bocadillos salados y los brownies casi se habían acabado, también las latas de cerveza, sin embargo los chicos decidieron guardar el vodka y la botella restante que había traído Eric, para usarlos en un juego.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado :3 Disculpen si quedó muy largo xD  
> Nos vemos pronto para el siguiente capítulo! 
> 
> ~Kat.


	8. "Verdad o reto" (Parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final del capítulo anterior.

Capítulo 8: "Verdad o reto" (Parte 3)

La música estilo “club nocturno” seguía sonando de fondo. Los chicos estaban muy cansados, cuando se sentaron alrededor de la mesita del living para empezar a jugar. Era una dinámica bien simple, se trataba de que un participante iniciaba diciendo algo que jamás había hecho, y si resultaba que alguno de los demás sí, tenía que beber un sorbo de alcohol. Al que se le acababa el trago, perdía y sería golpeado. Típico juego de adolescentes, solo que le habían dado un pequeño giro, ya que las consecuencias de perder eran malísimas, pues serían ocho chicos contra uno y nadie quería ser ese uno.

—Me parece que todos aquí sabemos las reglas del “Yo nunca nunca”. ¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Token, mientras vertía vodka en los vasos de sus amigos.

—Yo empiezo. —respondió Cartman—A ver, yo nunca nunca... He sido un judío hijo de puta, ¡Jajaja! A beber, Kyle, jajaja.

—¡Tómatelo en serio, maldito gordo! —gritó Broflovski, enojado.

—Ya, Cartman, no lo molestes. Tranquilo, Kyle... —dijo Stan.

—Vamos chicos, no bromeen, para que este juego funcione debemos ser honestos, ¿Entienden? —preguntó Token—. Bien, ¿Quién empieza?

—¿Puedo ser yo? —preguntó Butters, tímidamente.

—Claro, amigo. —contestó Token.

—Bien, yo nunca nunca... Me he embriagado.

—Ay, que inocente eres, Butters. —dijo Cartman, tomando un sorbo de vodka.

—Me emborraché en el cumpleaños pasado de Kyle. —dijo Stan.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, yo también bebí de más esa vez. —confesó Craig.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó Token—. Clyde, di la verdad...

—Culpable. —dijo Kenny, bebiendo de su vaso.

—Nunca he tomado tanto para alcoholizarme, amigo. —dijo Donovan.

—Clyde...

—Ok, ok, una vez me embriagué cuando una ex novia me botó. Y te llamé por teléfono.

—Cómo olvidar esa llamada, fue muy gracioso, jajaja. Hablaba puras incoherencias, y después se puso a llorar. —dijo Token, tratando de no reírse demasiado, pues no quería ser cruel con su mejor amigo.

—Estaba muy afectado por la ruptura, ¿Ya? Mejor continuemos... Yo nunca nunca... He tenido sexo en un lugar público. —dijo Clyde.

—...Yo sí. —confesó Kenny, que terminó siendo el único que bebió alcohol durante esa ronda.

—No sé porque no me sorprende. —dijo Stan.

—Porque es Kenny, duh. Le da a todo lo que se mueva y donde sea. —dijo Eric, despectivamente.

—¿Dónde tuviste relaciones? —preguntó Clyde, de curioso.

—En el baño de chicas de la escuela, no daré mas detalles. —respondió el chico de naranja, que notó que Butters se había incomodado con la pregunta—. Sigamos. Yo nunca nunca... He pasado San Valentín o alguna festividad en pareja.

—Eso es un poco triste, amigo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, y-yo tampoco lo he hecho. —dijo Tweek.

—Pero lo harás, cariño. Celebraremos juntos nuestro cumple mes, aniversario y San Valentín. Eres el único con quién podría hacer eso. —dijo Tucker, sonrojado y tomando las manos de Tweak.

—¡C-Craig! —exclamó el despeinado rubio, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Tweek!

—Aww, que bonito, pero, ¿Podemos seguir con el juego por favor? —preguntó Cartman, disipando la atmósfera romántica—. Una vez celebré Navidad con Heidi, así que me toca beber esta vez.

—Pasé San Valentín con Nicole. —dijo Token, bebiendo de su vaso.

—Y yo con Bebe festejé dos aniversarios, cielos. Eso sí que me da ganas de tomar. —dijo Clyde, dándole un sorbo a su vodka.

—¿Nadie más? Ok, Cartman creo que es tu turno. —dijo Stanley.

—Bien. Yo nunca nunca he sido pillado en mi cuarto masturbándome. Jajaja, no te dejaré en paz, Kyle.

—¡Cállate gordo, solo fue una vez! Estaba viendo porno, y mi mamá entró a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta. A cualquiera le pasa. —confesó Kyle, tomando un sorbito de alcohol—. Ni aunque me paguen les diré que era porno gay. —pensó.

—Qué, ¿Cómo es que Cartman sabía eso y yo no? —preguntó Stan, un tanto indignado.

—Es una historia que no vale la pena contar. Si tanto te interesa, te diré después. —susurró Kyle, acercándose al chico de gorro azul.

—Kyle tiene razón, esas cosas pasan. —dijo Clyde, bebiendo también.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —dijo Kenny, haciendo lo mismo.

—A mí una vez me descubrió mi hermanita. Fue terrible, creo que la traumé de por vida, jaja. —dijo Craig, cuyo vaso aún estaba bastante lleno.

—Y se ríe, más encima. Pobre Ruby. —dijo Butters.

—Eres de lo peor, Craig. —comentó Tweek.

—Y por eso me amas.

—Ya, ya, seguimos. Yo nunca nunca... He participado de un bukkake. —dijo Kyle.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Butters, ingenuo.

—A ver, alguien que le explique... —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Es cuando te bañan en leche. —trató de responder Eric.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo...

—Ah, Butters, ¿De verdad tienes 17? Un “bukkake” es cuando varios hombres eyaculan sobre la cara de una misma persona.

—Sé que te cuesta, porque eres un imbécil, Cartman, pero no es necesario que seas pesado con Butters. —dijo Kenny, y acto seguido bebió de su trago.

—Espera, Kenny, tomaste, eso significa que... —dijo Stan.

—Ah, sí. He hecho bukkakes.

—Lo chistoso es que lo dice como si nada, pff. —se rió Clyde.

—Parece que ya sabemos quien va a perder, ¿No chicos? Vamos todos a pegarle al pobre de Kenny.

—El juego aún no termina, gordo. —dijo McCormick—. ¿Quién sigue?

—Voy. Yo nunca nunca... He violado a alguien. —dijo Craig.

—...Demonios. —dijo Kenny, bebiendo un segundo sorbo de vodka. Su vaso estaba casi vacío.

—¡Kenny, pervertido de mierda! ¡Jajaja! —se burló Eric.

—Déjame en paz, idiota. Lo hice, porque era la fantasía de una chica que estaba obsesionada conmigo el año pasado, y técnicamente no fue violación, a pesar del parecido.

—Que locura, amigo. Es mi turno. Yo nunca nunca... Le he hecho “el dragón” a alguien. —dijo Token.

Hubo un silencio corto, y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico de anorak naranja.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó Kenneth, dando un golpe sobre la mesa y bebiendo un último sorbo, ya que su vodka se había acabado.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Lo sabía, eres una puta sucia! Has perdido todo mi respeto, Kenny, jajaja, dios mío, ¡Me duelen las mejillas! —gritó Eric, desternillándose de risa.

—Como si tu respetaras a alguien, gordo de mierda. —dijo el rubio, aplastando el vaso de plástico a regañadientes.

—Rayos, Kenny, ¿Hay algo que no hayas hecho? Eres el menos inocente de todos. —dijo Stan.

—Chicos, ¿Qué es “el dragón”? —preguntó Butters, preocupado de que lo molestaran de nuevo, cosa que no pasó.

—Es cuando eyaculas tanto en la boca de alguien, que le terminan saliendo fluidos por la nariz.

—Puaj, asco, Cartman. ¿Acaso eres el profesor de las cochinadas?—dijo Kyle, haciendo una mueca.

—No es mi problema saber más que tú, rata judía.

—¡No quiero saber sobre esas cosas! ¡Eres un cerdo! —lo insultó Broflovski.

—Diablos, no hay forma con estos dos, son como agua y aceite. Ya, chicos, cálmense, no pueden enojarse por tan poco. —dijo Token—. Ahora, debemos decidir que pasará con Kenny.

—Oh sí, eso me gusta más que pelear con Kyle. Yo digo que le saltemos todos encima para romperle la madre. —propuso Cartman.

—Hey, pero no podemos pegarle muy fuerte o capaz que lo matemos. —dijo Craig.

—¡Mejor!

—¡CARTMAN! —gritó Kyle.

—Háganme lo que quieran, no me importa. Perdí, así que... Terminemos con esto. —dijo Kenneth, desviando la mirada y colocándose la capucha, como si aquello pudiese protegerlo.

—Ok... Lo siento, Kenny, serán solo 3 minutos. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Al ataqueee! —exclamó Clyde.

El grupo rodeó al encapuchado y comenzaron a golpearlo, Stan, Kyle, Tweek y Butters lo hacían de forma suave, pues ellos no eran de naturaleza violenta, en cambio Eric y Craig parecían ir en serio, mientras que Clyde y Token se limitaban a mantener quieto a Kenny para que no escapara. Al término de los tres minutos, lo soltaron. No estaba tan magullado, pero le costaba un poco moverse, y cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de mesa (nuevamente), no dijo absolutamente nada, solo suspiró y se bajó la capucha naranja.

—Kenny, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Butters, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no fueron tantos golpes. —respondió, ante la mirada acomplejada de sus amigos—. ...¿Y ustedes, qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serios?

—Ah, no, es que... ¿No se nos pasó la mano? ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, Craig, tranquilo. Todo ok, me quedarán un par de moretones, no tengo casi ninguna herida.

—De todos modos, pienso que deberíamos jugar a otra cosa. La botella de vodka está vacía, podríamos usarla para “Verdad o reto”. —dijo Token.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Clyde, quien estaba entusiasmado por la parte de los retos, ya que quizás podría grabarlos.

—¿V-verdad o re-reto? N-No me gusta ese juego. —dijo Tweek, un tanto agitado.

—Vamos, cariño, parece que todos quieren jugar, excepto tú. No seas aburrido. —le dijo Craig.

—¡Pe-pero es que una vez que eliges reto, no hay manera de negarse a hacer lo que sea que te digan!

—Ya, relájate, quizás podemos cambiar las reglas un poco. Que tal que si una persona no quiere hacer un reto, en vez de obligarla, le hacemos beberse un vaso de cerveza. ¿Están de acuerdo? De verdad quiero jugar a esto con mi novio. —dijo Tucker, al resto.

—¡Ah, no, así no se juega “Verdad o reto”!

—Oye Cartman, ¿Tienes que ser tan negativo siempre?

—No se pueden cambiar las reglas del juego, Craig, sino ¿Qué sentido tendría jugarlo? —contradijo Eric.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Craig, solo es un pequeño cambio para que Tweek pueda jugar. —dijo Kyle.

—Yo también apoyo la idea, no quiero dejar fuera a nadie. —agregó Stan.

—La idea es que todos participemos. —comentó Butters, mientras Clyde asentía con la cabeza.

—Ya, Cartman, no seas pesado. Mayoría gana, así que el que se niegue a hacer un reto, tendrá que tomar más alcohol. —dijo Token.

—Bieeen, cambien el estúpido juego, si así dejan de llorar, maricas. —se rindió Eric, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es para tanto, hombre. ¿Listos, chicos? Empecemos. —dijo Token, haciendo girar la botella sobre la mesa.

—Q-qué nervios... —pensó Tweek.

La botella, transparente y azulada, giró rápidamente, hasta perder velocidad y detenerse, apuntando hacia Cartman, quien lanzó un quejido mientras los demás jóvenes reían.

—Genial, Cartman, ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Black.

—Obvio que verdad, pendejos.

—Entonces, dinos... ¿Es verdad que tu mamá es una puta total, y que se acuesta con cualquiera?

—Cr-Craig, ¿Cómo le preguntas eso? Dios... —dijo Tweek.

—Espera, espera, tengo una mejor, ¿Qué se siente que la escuela completa sepa que te gusta bailar imitando a Britney Spears? —preguntó Kyle, riéndose al final.

—Se hace solo UNA pregunta, maldito pelirrojo. Decídanse. —dijo Eric, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que preguntó Kyle, jajaja. —dijo Token.

—Bueno, pues perdieron, porque la respuesta es aburrida. Me da lo mismo que todos hayan visto el video, era un niño y los niños hacen estupideces. Como ponerse pelucas y bailar.

—Aún recuerdo cuando estaban todos viéndolo, y un militar te dijo “eres tremendo marica”, jajaja. —comentó Kyle.

—¡OYE! ¡No soy marica! —gritó Cartman, y acto seguido hizo girar la botella—. Ya veremos si me sigues insultando cuando esta cosa te apunte a ti. Me vengaré.

El envase dio vueltas y vueltas, hasta que se detuvo por segunda vez, con la tapa en dirección a Tweek, que emitió un chillido y se jaló un poco el cabello.

—¡¿Y-yo?! ¡Aack!

—Oooh, esto va estar bueno. Tweek, ¿Verdad o reto? —le preguntó Eric.

—Uhmm, ¿Re-reto?

—Perfecto, jaja. Te reto a darle una palmada en el trasero a Craig, y decirle “tú y yo tenemos unos orgamos pendientes”, no no no, mejor dile “Quién fuera cereal para que me llenaras de leche”. —dijo Cartman, entre carcajadas—. ¡Ni siquiera lo ha hecho, y ya me estoy riendo!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tweak, inquieto—. No puedo hacer eso, es demasiada p-presión. No hay manera, no hay manera, no puedo, m-me da vergüenza, y la presión, ¡AAAaaa!

—Tweek, escucha, si lo haces no me va a molestar. Cartman tiene serios problemas, pero solo haz lo que dijo y ya, no puedes seguir tomando cerveza, tu tolerancia al alcohol es muy baja. —le dijo Craig, agarrándolo por los hombros, mientras le susurraba una última frase—. Cariño, tú puedes.

—Aaah, dios. Qui-quién fuera ce-cereal, para que... Para que... ¡Aaa!

—Eso no cuenta, Tweek, gritaste al final.

—Cállate, gordo. Vamos Tweek, sé que eres capaz. —lo alentó su novio.

—Qui-quién fuera cereal p-para que... ¡¡Quién fuera cereal para que me llenaras de leche!! ¡¡AAaa!! —gritó el chico de camisa mal abotonada, bastante ruborizado y dándole una palmada en el trasero a Craig.

—¡Jajaja, cielos, Craig, será mejor que vayan arriba, sí que lo quiere! Jajaja, dios mío, chicos, me muero. —dijo Cartman, contagiando a algunos con su risa, mientras Tucker lo miraba

—¡A ver, idiota, puedes meterte conmigo, pero no dejaré que molestes a mi Tweek!

—Era solo una broma, amigo, tranquilo. —dijo Eric, todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

—Tweek, te toca. Toma. —dijo Stan, pasándole la botella.

—B-bien.

El rubio, aún sonrojado, hizo girar la botella haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Cuando la rotación se detuvo, el envase de vidrio apuntaba a Kyle Broflovski, que se sorprendió.

—K-Kyle, ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Tweek.

—Ahora te quiero ver, judío, jaja.

—Basta, culo gordo. Elijo reto. —dijo el chico de cabellos rojos.

—...N-no se me ocurre ninguno, ¿Alguien me ayuda con su reto? ¡¡Aack!! T-Token, ¿¿Tienes café??

—No vayas a la cocina, Token. —dijo Craig, que luego miró a Tweek—. Amor, no creo que sea buena idea que tomes café a esta hora, después no podrás dormir.

—Sí, Tweek, te dará demasiada energía. Más de la que tienes ahora, jaja. Hmm, cambiando de tema, creo que ya sé que reto podría ser. —dijo Clyde—. No se enojen chicos, pero... Últimamente están más juntos de lo habitual, y a veces andan raros en la escuela. Kyle, en ocasiones te quedas pegado mirando a Stan. ¿Qué onda entre ustedes?

—¡Já, sabía que no era el único que lo sospechaba! A Kyle le gusta Stan. —dijo Cartman.

—Oigan, oigan, no hagan preguntas, que eligió reto, no verdad. —dijo Marsh.

—No, Stan. Es hora de que lo sepan, ¿No crees? En algún momento tendríamos que contarlo.

—Sí, es cierto. Chicos... Kyle y yo estamos saliendo. Kenny es el único que estaba enterado... Supongo que esto es una sorpresa para el resto de ustedes, o quizás no, considerando lo que pasó en la escuela con los dibujos Yaoi.

—No jodas, más te vale no estar mintiendo Stan, jaja, son novios, ¡Lo sabía!

—Sshh, Cartman. Bueno, si eso es cierto... Tendrán que probarlo. Kyle, te reto a besar a Stan. —dijo Clyde.

—Claro, ningún problema, es un reto fácil... —dijo Kyle, algo nervioso. Stan lo observó.

—¿Está todo bien, amor? Siempre nos besamos, podemos hacerlo aquí. —dijo el chico de chaqueta café.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero estoy bien... Hagámoslo de una vez. Pero sin leng-

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Stanley se había acercado a sus labios, sellándolos con un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos casi por reflejo, mientras Kyle trataba de que el contacto no fuese tan apasionado. Cosa que falló, ya que Stan logró introducir su lengua y si el beso se intensificaba más, se excitarían en frente de sus amigos, lo que sería más trágico que cómico.

—¡Wow, van muy en serio! Esas lenguas... —dijo Clyde.

—¡Jajaja, consigan un cuarto, par de maricas! ¡Los quiero tanto, jaja! —gritó Cartman, estrujándose de risa.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero me calientan de solo mirarlos. Ups. —dijo Kenny, babeando un poco.

—Rayos, amigo. —dijo Token.

—Vaya, no imaginaba que estaban enamorados de verdad, pensé que todo era joda por parte de las niñas asiáticas. ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes, Kyle y Stan! —los alentó Butters.

—Cuando esto se sepa en la escuela, ya no seremos la pareja más hot. —dijo Tucker.

—Es mejor, Craig, n-no quiero que todo el mundo esté pendiente de nuestra relación. —dijo Tweek.

—Sí, tienes razón. De todas formas, el hashtag #welovecreek seguirá usándose, aunque puede que el #welovestyle se haga más popular. Demonios, ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca le había prestado tanta atención a las redes sociales. —dijo Craig.

En ese momento, Kyle y Stan, cuyos rostros seguían rojos, se separaron, no obstante, un hilo de saliva conectó sus bocas por unos segundos.

—Ah, qué erótico~ —murmuró Kenny, que parecía ser el que más disfrutaba con la situación.

—Hmm... Listo. —dijo Kyle, limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta—. ¿Convencidos? Somos novios.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eso fue candente, jaja, ¿Está bien que lo diga? En todo caso, felicitaciones, es muy lindo que estén juntos. Te toca girar la botella, Kyle. —dijo Token.

—Gracias, es genial que nos sigan aceptando... Son muy buenos amigos, excepto tú, Cartman. —dijo Broflovski, mientras hacía rotar el envase.

—Pero si yo también los apoyo, tortolitos. Y ustedes ya... Ya saben. ¿Lo han hecho?

—¡Cartmaaan! —chilló Kyle.

—Basta, gordo, no tenemos que compartir nuestra intimidad. Entre nosotros las cosas fluyen bien y eso es lo que importa. —dijo Stan.

—Oye, la vida privada es sagrada. Respeta su vida privada, Cartman. Hey, miren, la botella está por detenerse... —dijo Craig.

El movimiento cesó y la tapa quedó en dirección a Clyde Donovan. Todos posaron la mirada sobre él.

—Bien, Clyde, ¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Kyle.

—Verdad.

—Ok, dime, ¿Qué-

—¡Espera, Kyle, se me ocurrió algo para preguntarle!

—¿Qué es, culón?

—Clyde, di la legal, ¿Vas a terminar con Bebe? ¿O ella ya te pidió acabar su relación?

—Carajo, Cartman, si preguntas eso, prefiero que me hagan un reto. No voy a hablar sobre mi novia. —respondió Donovan, con aire triste.

—¡Pero si tú elegiste verdad! —se quejó Eric.

—Ya, es mejor que no insistamos con lo de Bebe, es un tema delicado para mi bro. —dijo Token, rodeando a Clyde con el brazo—. ¿A alguien se le ocurre un reto?

Se quedaron pensando unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Kenny habló.

—Que tal si... Clyde, te reto a besar al chico que encuentres más atractivo de esta mesa.

—A Kenny sí que le gusta ver chicos besándose. —pensó Butters.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo no soy gay...

—Pero es un reto, vamos, que a diferencia del de antes, no tiene que con ser lengua. —dijo Cartman—. No tienes opción, sino tendrás que beber más cerveza y ya debes estar mareado. Y como tampoco quieres hablar sobre tu frágil noviazgo...

—Ok, ok, lo haré, solo no menciones eso. A ver, el más atractivo... —dijo Donovan—. Nunca me había percatado, pero mi grupo de amigos está lleno de chicos guapos. No me hace homosexual pensar eso. Creo que la decisión está entre Stan, Kenny y... ¿Él? Demonios, espero que no se enoje conmigo por esto. —pensó.

El castaño se inclinó hacia su mejor amigo, que al sentir un suave beso sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo un ruido parecido a un gemido.

—¡¿Mhhmp?!

—¿Token? Pensaba que me besarías a mi, pero bueno, él también es muy guapo. —dijo Kenny.

—Estos son... ¿Celos? ¿Por qué me molesta que Kenny diga que otro chico es lindo? —pensó Butters.

—I-inesperado, jajaja. —dijo Tweek.

—Dios, primero Tweek y Craig, después Stan y la rata judía, ¿Y ahora estos dos? ¡Todos mis amigos son gay! De seguro me convertirán también, jajaja.

—Hey, yo soy bisexual, gordo. —dijo Kenny.

—Pff, gran diferencia. —dijo Cartman, sarcásticamente.

—Perdón, Token... —dijo el chico de chaqueta roja, volviendo a su lugar, ligeramente avergonzado—. No te enfades, ellos me obligaron a hacerlo.

—N-no, no... Todo está bien. Ser besado por un hombre no es tan malo... Esperen, ¿Qué mierda acabo de decir? Como sea, no podría enojarme contigo por esto. —dijo Black, con una mano detrás de la cabeza; estaba sudando un poco, y sentía una extraña atracción hacia Clyde.

—Me alegro, jajaja. —dijo Donovan, sonriendo.

—Esta noche está siendo épica, ¿Les parece que hagamos una pausa para ponernos los pijamas? —preguntó Stan.

—Yo duermo desnudo. —dijo Kenny.

—Cómo, ¿No trajiste nada para ponerte al dormir? —preguntó Kyle.

—Mmm... Nop. Pero puedo dormir con la camiseta que tengo debajo.

—Jaja, Kenny es tan pobre que no puede comprar un pijama.

—No es porque me falte dinero, Cartman, es porque me da mucho calor por la noche, aunque no lo crean. Y además, dormir así es más sexy.

—Bueno, Kenny se quedará esperando aquí, podemos cambiar de juego cuando volvamos, y terminarnos lo que queda de cerveza. Había olvidado que Kyle y Stan trajeron mini pizzas. ¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó Token.

—Vamos a cambiarnos y después comemos. —dijo Butters.

El grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo con Stotch, de modo que cada uno buscó su mochila, a excepción de McCormick que se echó sobre el sofá, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Token les dijo que podían usar cualquiera de las habitaciones para cambiarse.

Una vez vestidos con ropa de dormir cómoda, los chicos volvieron al living y Kyle ayudó a Token con las mini pizzas, que no tardaron en estar listas y ser devoradas. Como estaban recién sacadas del horno eléctrico, un par de los invitados se quemaron, por estar apurados comiendo. La noche avanzaba, y la cerveza se había terminado, porque los adolescentes siguieron jugando “Verdad o reto”, y algunos no quisieron hacer los retos por lo que tuvieron que beber. Después, Clyde tuvo la idea de contar historias y anécdotas de tinte “erótico”o “vergonzoso”, luego les dio por hablar de las chicas que les parecían más cool de la escuela, y finalmente jugaron Just Dance, en lo que Butters, Kenny y Token se lucieron en cuanto a coordinación y puntaje. De un momento a otro, eran las 02:30 de la mañana, y la mayoría comenzaba a sentir que el sueño los vencía. En otros tiempos, se habrían quedado despiertos hasta las 05:00 am, pero ya no tenían 10 años. Además, el alcohol aportaba a la somnolencia. Kenneth era el único que no estaba cansado, sin embargo él y Butters fueron los primeros en irse a acostar.

—Kenny, pueden usar la habitación que está arriba, al lado de mi cuarto. El único problema es que allí hay una sola cama, aunque es doble... —dijo Token.

—Oh, eso es todo menos un problema, podemos compartir la cama. ¿Cierto, Butters?~ —le preguntó, con tono sensual y levantando las cejas al terminar de hablar.

—Si no hay otra manera, supongo que tendremos que hacer eso. Y no importa, somos amigos. Bu-buenas noches. —respondió Stotch, ruborizado y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Buenas noches a todos, nos vemos mañana. —dijo Kenny, siguiéndolo.

—Tweek y Craig, usen la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso, ¿Está bien?

—Sí Token, gracias. Iremos enseguida, ambos estamos cansados. Buenas noches. —respondió Craig.

—¡Q-que descansen!

—Ustedes también, Tweek. Stan y Kyle, vayan a la habitación que está al lado de la de mis padres, es la otra de invitados, en el segundo piso. Seguro estarán cómodos allí. Tengo una litera en mi cuarto, así que Clyde y yo podemos dormir ahí. —dijo Token.

—Muy b-bien, que bueno que hay muchossss cuartosss. ¡Que tengas buena noche, amigou! Vamos, Kyley-B... —dijo Stan, sintiéndose algo ebrio.

—Sí, ya te sigo. Creo se excedió con la cerveza. Oye, la pasamos increíble, Token. Que descanses.

—Gracias, los veré en la mañana. Clyde, ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sip, tengo mucho sueño... *Hip* parece que tomé demasiado, demonios. —dijo el castaño, tambaleando hacia la escalera.

—Wow, cuidado amigo, no vayas a caerte. Ven, acá llevo tu mochila. —dijo Token, rodeando a Clyde por los hombros para ayudarlo a subir.

Mientras los demás estaban en sus respectivos cuartos, Token llevó a Clyde al baño para que ambos pudieran lavarse los dientes, luego fueron a su habitación, prendió la luz de la cómoda y acostó con cuidado al chico sobre el colchón inferior de la litera, tapándolo con las sábanas. Notó que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y sus ojos entrecerrados, ya que no estaba del todo despierto.

—Token... Dónde...

—¿Si? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua?

—...Mi celular, dónde está... Mi celular... —balbuceó Clyde.

—Oh, espera, ¿Lo tienes en tu mochila, no? Te lo pasaré enseguida. —dijo Black, buscando entre las cosas de su mejor amigo, y entregándolo el teléfono—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias, hay algo que quiero ver... Buenas noches.

—Pensé que te dormirías, pero bueno, no te quedes hasta muy tarde con eso. Que duermas bien. —dijo Token, apagando la luz y acostándose sobre la cama de arriba.

Pasó un rato, y Token estaba al borde de quedarse dormido, cuando de repente escuchó unos leves sollozos, al principio se asustó, pero rápidamente recordó que Donovan estaba en la cama de abajo y se preocupó.

—¿Clyde?

—...

—¿Clyde, estás despierto?

—...Sí. *Sniff* no puedo dormir... *Sniff*

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, bajando para ver al chico.

—...N-no. Perdón por hacerte bajar y molestarte.

—No es nada, ¿Que pasa? Puedes decirme, si conversamos un poco-

—Es Bebe. Bebe terminó conmigo, Token. *Sniff* —dijo, entre sollozos, mientras aún sostenía su celular.

—¿Qué, cómo? ¿Por mensaje de WhatsApp?

—Sí, acabo de leerlo... Ya lo presentía, pero no imaginé... Pasa que ella tiene a alguien más. Y lo conoció mientras estábamos saliendo. Yo quería cortar por lo sano, sé que la relación no daba para más, pero entonces, ¿Por qué me duele tanto? *Sniff*

—Amigo... Lo siento mucho, que haya sido así. Qué desubicada, ¿Qué clase de persona termina por WhatsApp? Tranquilo, Clyde, encontrarás a alguien mejor que ella... Se separaron después de estar tantos meses juntos, es normal que estés dolido, y atado a esos sentimientos. Pero el tiempo te va a curar... —murmuró Token, sentándose sobre la cama y acariciando el cabello castaño de Clyde.

—¿Qué hice mal, amigo? Le hacía caso en casi todo, la mimaba, la escuchaba, la atendía... ¿Por qué se fijó en otra persona? Quizás yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pensé que me quería, pero todo este tiempo...

—Oye, no hagas eso, eres de las personas más geniales que conozco. Sí, a veces eres un poco egocéntrico, pero también eres amable, simpático, inteligente y entusiasta. Además, eres lindo y detallista cuando quieres. Que ella no supiera valorarte no es tu culpa, se está perdiendo a un partidazo de cojones. No te diré que no te pongas triste, bro, pero ya no llores.

—¿Enserio piensas todo eso de mi? —preguntó Donovan, tratando de distinguir la figura de Token en la oscuridad.

—¡Claro que sí! Créeme, todo estará bien. Bebe ni siquiera está yendo a clases, la suspendieron por lo que hizo en la escuela. No necesitas a alguien tóxica como ella... Quédate con tus amigos, y conmigo. Sé que duele, pero superarás esto, sabes que todos te apoyarán. Apaga ese celular y duérmete, te hará bien descansar.

—Token...

—Dime.

—Sé que lo que te pediré sonará raro, pero... ¿Puedes dormir aquí conmigo? —preguntó Clyde, en voz baja.

—Eh...

—Por favor... Duerme conmigo.

—Esto... Bueno, si eso quieres. —respondió Black—. No tiene que ser raro, somos como hermanos.

El joven se metió dentro de la cama, girándose a la izquierda para no estar demasiado cerca de Clyde.

—Gracias, Token, eres el mejor amigo que tengo.Y gracias también por decirme lo anterior, necesitaba oírlo. La mayoría del tiempo soy seguro de mi mismo, pero cuando me botan, no.

—Todo bien, hombre. Ahora a dormir, ¿Ok? Mañana podemos hablar mejor.

—Oye, y sobre el beso de antes...

—Olvidémoslo, no fue nada. No pienses más en eso, solo fue un reto tonto.

—Sí... Buenas noches, de nuevo... Zzz...

—¿Cómo es que ahora pega la cabeza en la almohada y se duerme? Supongo que le sirvió hablar un poco... Espero que no ronque. —pensó Token, cerrando los ojos—. Buenas noches.

Unos momentos después, medio despierto, medio dormido, Black notó que Clyde se había girado hacia su lado, abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. En medio del silencio, podía sentir la respiración del castaño y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, aunque no le molestaba. Era la primera vez que dormirían juntos, y eso que se conocían desde el preescolar. Antes de darse cuenta, Token entró en un profundo sueño, disfrutando de una inalterable calma y con Donovan sin despegarse de su lado.

\- Simultáneamente, en la habitación junto al cuarto de Token Black -

Después de lavarse los dientes, Butters y Kenny habían abierto la tentadora cama King size, acostándose dentro de ella. Era tan espaciosa, que tenían completa libertad de movimiento y comodidad.

—¿De verdad está bien esto? —preguntó Butters, mirando hacia el techo del cuarto.

—No te preocupes, pequeño, no te haré nada raro. —respondió Kenny.

—No me llames pequeño, ya te lo he dicho.

—Jaja, lo siento, es que me das ternura. ¿Nunca habías dormido con nadie antes?

—No, esto es nuevo. Sabes que nunca he tenido una novia de verdad. —respondió Butters, girando su cabeza para ver a Kenny, quien se había sacado la camiseta y pensaba dormir en sus bóxers naranjas.

—Eres tan puro, jaja. Pero eso está muy bien. Y me encanta.

—Kenny...

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué apareciste en la fiesta con el traje de Mysterion?

—Quería cerrarle la boca a Cartman, porque antes en el colegio, se burló de ti, cuando te dijo que me imaginabas y que por ende, yo no era real. Si vuelvo a morir, lo olvidarán, así que no importa que me hayan visto disfrazado hoy.

—No digas eso, no quiero que mueras.

—A veces no puedo evitarlo.

—Tú me protegiste antes, ahora es mi turno. No me gusta que te hagan daño. Cuando te pegaron hoy, porque perdiste en el “Yo nunca nunca”, traté de que mis golpes fuesen lo más suaves posibles. En cambio, Cartman iba en serio. ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Butters, con la mirada triste.

—Es muy lindo que te preocupes tanto por mi, pero debes dejar de hacerlo. Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo. Supongo que lo que pasó fue mi castigo por ser tan lascivo, jaja. ¿Quieres que apague la luz, así podemos dormir?

—Sí. Que bueno que no estás tan herido. No dejaré que te maltraten de nuevo, no me importa que situación sea.

—Gracias, Butters. Significa mucho viniendo de ti. —dijo el chico de ojos celestes, mientras apagaba la luz.

Hubo un silencio para nada incómodo entre los dos, se sentían a gusto en la oscuridad, pero no podían pegar ojo por mucho que lo intentaran.

—Kenny, ¿No puedes dormir?

—No, siempre me desvelo, a veces hasta tengo insomnio. ¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas?

—Yo... Hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas por la cabeza. Lo que pasó hoy en tu casa... No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Sé que te prometí que intentaría lo del sadomaso, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mi? —preguntó McCormick.

—De lo que pueda llegar a pasar, si me convierto en tu sumiso. ¿Y si después de estar en situaciones íntimas, me enamoro de ti? Ya me atraes bastante, aunque me cueste admitirlo. No quiero salir herido o arruinar nuestra amistad. Me aterra ser utilizado, y no ser más que un juguete sexual para ti. Cuando te canses de mi, me abandonarás. Y no nos hablaremos más, y en la escuela será extraño vernos, y... Nada volverá a ser igual, solo un doloroso recuerdo. Si sucede todo eso... Yo... —dijo, con voz ahogada al final de la oración.

—No digas más. Ven aquí.

—N-no, no quiero.

—Acércate, Butters. Vamos...

Stotch estaba dudoso al principio, pero finalmente rodó sobre el colchón hasta quedar entre los brazos de Kenny, lo cual le gustó porque le dio una sensación de protección y serenidad. Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose si estaba bien hacer esas cosas con otro chico; el tener aquella cercanía.

—Kenny...

—No pongas esos ojos melancólicos. —murmuró el rubio, que gracias a la sutil luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, podía distinguir el rostro de Butters—. ¿Crees que te abrazaría así, si solo me interesara tu cuerpo?

—No lo sé... Cuando pienso en ti todo es un gran “no lo sé”.

—Si solamente me interesara tener sexo contigo, ya lo habría hecho. La verdad es que... No suelo engancharme románticamente con la gente que me busca para intimar. Es solo sexo, y ya. Pero contigo... Se siente distinto a todas las otras veces. Y eso que aún no lo hacemos, y déjame decirte que no tengo apuro... Realmente me importas, Butters. Estar contigo me hacer querer ser una mejor persona.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Stotch, mirando a Kenny directamente a los ojos.

—De verdad. Y si aún dudas, te prometo que, por más espectacular que sea esta cama, no te tocaré esta noche. No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Gracias por... Ser paciente conmigo. Esto es agradable, estar así, tu piel es tan cálida... —murmuró, bostezando—. Oh, tengo mucho sueño...

—Cierra los ojos, dulzura. Que sueñes con los angelitos. —susurró, besando a Butters en la cabeza.

—Espero puedas dormir bien, Kenny... Zzz...

—Cielos, si con esto no me crees... Será difícil controlarme esta noche, teniéndolo tan indefenso y cerca de mi. Algún día de estos te haré mío, Butters. —pensó McCormick, respirando suavemente mientras trataba de dormirse rápido.

\- En ese mismo momento, en la habitación de invitados del segundo piso -

Al salir del baño, Kyle volvió donde estaba Stan, quien se había quedado babeando sobre la almohada de una de las camas. Trató de moverlo, pero no despertaba.

—Stan.

—...

—¡Stan!

—¡Ah, qué, yo no fui! —exclamó el chico de cabello negro, recobrando la consciencia.

—Baja la voz, los demás duermen. Oye, ¿Estás ebrio?

—Esstoy... Algo mareadouh pro biieen...

—Entonces será mejor que te metas a la cama. En la mañana te sentirás mejor.

—Kylee, ¿Por quieé hay doss camas? Somos noovios... Tenemos que dormir juntooos. —dijo Stanley, estirándose y gimiendo un poco.

—Es más cómodo que durmamos en camas separadas. —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Noooo... ¡Yo quiero dormir contigooo!

—Hey, silencio, o despertarás a los otros. Sta-

—Kyleee... Quiero dormir contigoo... Eres mío, ven... —dijo Marsh, con voz cansada y un tanto graciosa, mientras rodeaba a Kyle por las piernas.

—Ya, ya, suficiente, que pesado te pones cuando estás borracho. Suéltame para que pueda acostarme junto a ti.

—¡Yey! Kyleee, Kyle, Kyle...

—¿Qué quieres? A todo esto, ¿Te lavaste los dientes?

—Sí... *Hip*

Kyle movió las sábanas y el cobertor, para posicionarse al lado de su novio. Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se cubrió para abrigarse, pero Stan, al hacer lo mismo, lo dejó sin frazadas. Aquello se repitió tres veces, hasta que al pelirrojo se le acabó la paciencia.

—Tonto, las sábanas deberían alcanzar para los dos. —dijo Broflovski.

—¿Ah? Oh, verdad que dormiremos juntos... ¡Yey!

—¿¿Se le había olvidado?? —pensó el chico judío.

—Oiee, pero estás muy lejos...

—Estamos a centímetros de distancia, ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero estar más cerca de ti. —dijo Marsh, poniéndose encima de Kyle.

—Oye, Stan, ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Quiero quitarte la pijama. —respondió, desabotonando no muy hábilmente la ropa de su pareja, y acercándose a su cuello, para comenzar a besarlo—. Hueles tan bien, mi amor...

—Ah... Tú hueles a cerveza... P-para... Aah...

—¿Por qué debería parar? Te estás sintiendo bien... Sé cuanto te gusta que te haga esto. —murmuró Stan, cerca del oído izquierdo del chico. Acto seguido bajó hasta sus pezones para estimularlos con la lengua.

—¡Ah! N-no ahí... Deja de lamer... Aah... —gimió, estremeciéndose ante el juego previo que su novio insistía en hacer.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, Kyle. —dijo Stanley, su voz se había tornado erótica y su entrepierna rozaba la del pelirrojo con movientos atrevidos e insinuantes.

—¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, hay más gente en la casa... Y no me siento capaz de hacer eso en este preciso instante.

—Me da curiosidad lo que se sentiste cuando tuvimos sexo. Gemías un montón... ¿Fue tan intenso?

—Sí. Es abrumador. —respondió Kyle, suspirando—. Stan... Lo siento, no puedo metértela ahora, pero... ¿Quieres que te toque?

—¿Te refieres a usar tus dedos?

—Sí... Tengo lubricante en mi mochila, lo traje por si acaso.

—Está bien... Te dejaré hacerlo, porque la verdad, estoy muy caliente.

—Entendido, me encargaré de ti. Ya vuelvo.

Kyle prendió la luz y buscó en su mochila el pequeño tubo lubricante, luego volvió a acostarse, con Stan sobre su cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban relativamente cerca.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, cariño?

—Sí, Kyle. Confío en ti. —dijo, mirando a su novio con ojos brillantes y ansiosos.

—Stan...

Kyle entrecerró los ojos, aproximándose a los labios del pelinegro hasta rozarlos con suavidad. Rindiéndose al deseo, introdujo su lengua, jugueteando dentro de la boca de Stan. El irresistible beso provocó que ambos gimieran, y solo los dejó con ganas de más, mientras notaban sus crecientes y palpitantes erecciones. Después de besarse varias veces, se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el pelirrojo, vertiendo suficiente lubricante en sus dedos, después de bajar lentamente los shorts y el bóxer de su novio.

—Creo que sí. Espera, ¿Me va a doler?

—No tengas miedo. Seré gentil, no quiero lastimarte.

—Ok. Entonces...

—Aquí voy. Tú solo relájate. —murmuró Kyle, luego comenzó a penetrar a Stan con el dedo del medio. Cuando la entrada del chico se dilató, metió fácilmente un segundo dedo, moviéndolos despacio, y generando sonidos mojados.

—¡Aah! Se siente cálido... Ah... —gimió el chico de ojos azules.

—Es que el lubricante tiene efecto calor. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te estoy haciendo daño?

—Estoy bien... Aah... Ve más profundo si puedes... Mmmh... —respondió, rodeando el cuello de Kyle y acariciando su cabello rojizo.

—Estás tan húmedo, y en el frente también. Mis dedos entran sin problemas. Avísame si quieres que pare. —dijo Broflovski, aumentando la velocidad de su mano, y alcanzando a estimular el punto más sensible dentro de Stanley.

—N-no te detengas, se siente bien... Justo ahí, ¡Aah! ¿Eso es... La próstata? Es asombroso... Aah...

—Sí, lo sé. No hagas tanto ruido, o puede que te oigan.

—Trataré de contener mi voz, pero es que... Aah... Se siente tan rico... Quiero más, Kyle... Kyle... —gimió Stan, con los labios temblorosos de placer y sintiendo cada vez más calor en su interior.

—Ssshh, cariño, amo tus gemidos, pero...

—Lo sé, espera... Mmmh... Mmm... Ngg... —Marsh se tapó la boca con la mano para contener su voz pervertida, tenía espasmos cada vez que su novio introducía los dedos lo más profundo que podía, masajeando su punto p.

—No pensé que sucedería, pero hacer esto me está excitando demasiado. Necesito tocarme también...

De repente, Stan empezó a frotar la erección de Kyle junto con la suya, lo que lo llevó a un nuevo nivel de placer sexual. Ambos chicos aguantaban sus gemidos, disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones, mientras se acercaban lentamente al orgasmo. Se besaron unos minutos y Stan apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kyle, cerrando los ojos, y encrespando los pies, debido a que ya estaba al límite, sentía que la doble estimulación lo volvería loco.

—Aaah... Kyle... Estoy cerca... Aah... —gimió, sin dejar de frotar ambos miembros, chorreantes de líquido preseminal, mientras el pelirrojo seguía penetrándolo intensamente con los dedos.

—Yo también... Ah... Mmmh... Stan, te- aah... Te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, me encanta hacer cosas pervertidas contigo... Aaah, Stan... No lo aguanto, voy a acabar... Tenerte sobre mí me pone a mil, aah...

—Ha-Hazlo... Aah... Kyle, también te quiero... Ah, me corro... Me... Ngg... Ah, aah, ¡Aaah!~ Gyah...

—Ah, aah... Eres tan sexy, Stan... Mmmh, aaah~ Haaa... Uwaah...

Stan se vino segundos antes que Kyle, arqueando la espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, ambos sintieron un estremecimiento al experimentar el delicioso clímax, que para el pelinegro fue distinto a todos los que había tenido, debido a los toques de su novio en aquella nueva zona erógena. Finalmente, Stanley se bajó de Kyle, acostándose junto a él, mientras recuperaban el aliento y el cuerpo, antes tenso, se les relajaba. Quitaron una de las frazadas debido al calor.

—Y... ¿Te gustó? Haa... —preguntó Kyle, buscando pañuelos en su mochila para que se limpiaran.

—Fue increíble, me gustó... Mucho, siendo honesto. Y eso que esta es la primera vez que experimento con ese sector. Eres muy bueno con tus dedos, ¿Practicabas contigo mismo, cierto?

—S-Sí, me apena un poco admitirlo. Me pone feliz saber que te gustó tanto, cariño.

—Siento que... Hacer ese tipo de cosas juntos es natural. De lo contrario, no se sentiría tan bien. Algún día me gustaría tener dentro la verdadera cosa, si sabes a lo que me refiero... —murmuró Stan, ruborizado.

—Baia baia, así que eso deseas, ¿Uh? Qué travieso, Stan. Supongo que no me queda más remedio que dártelo. Pero no esta noche. Uf, me cansé, jaja. Vamos a dormir, ojitos de zafiro. —dijo Kyle, apagando la luz.

—¿Ojitos de zafiro?

—Es solo un apodo que se me acaba de ocurrir, por tus azulados y preciosos ojos. Que descanses, amor.

—Sí que te gustan mis ojos... Tú también descansa, gracias por lo de recién.

—Jajaja, no me lo agradezcas, tontito.

La cama era un poco estrecha para los dos, pero Kyle ni pensaba en cambiarse a la otra. Tomó la mano de Stan, después de besarlo brevemente en los labios. Aquel momento era perfecto, soñar al lado de la persona que amaba y saber que despertarían juntos a la mañana siguiente, quizás aún tomados de las manos.

\- Mientras tanto, en la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso -

Tweek y Craig se habían acostado cada uno en una de las camas del cuarto, cuyas sábanas era tan finas y suaves al tacto como las de las otras habitaciones. El chico de ojos verdes estaba cansado, mientras que su novio estaba inquieto y con más energía de la que necesitaba a esas horas de la noche.

—Que lata que aquí no haya una sola cama grande, para compartirla. Aunque de todas formas, esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. —pensó Craig, mirando hacia el colchón que estaba a pocos metros de él.

El pelinegro se levantó silenciosamente, y caminó hacia la cama en donde yacía Tweek. Abrió las frazadas y se acostó a su lado, lo cual provocó que el chico se sacudiera, asustado.

—¡¡Aaaa!! ¿¿Craig?? ¿Q-q-qué haces en mi cama?

—Cálmate, pensaba que podríamos acurrucarnos... ¿No quieres?

—¿¿Dormir j-juntos?? Es demasiado, no, sal de aquí. ¡Sal! ¡Aack!

—Ssshh, no hagas tanto ruido. ¿Que tiene de malo compartir la cama?

—N-no lo sé, nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, cariño.

—Bu-bueno, haz lo que quieras. Quédate conmigo si lo deseas.

—Genial, nuestra primera noche juntos. Buenas noches, amor.

Craig se acomodó hasta encontrar la posición ideal, apoyó la cabeza en la mullida almohada y cerró los ojos. A diferencia de él, Tweek no dejaba de moverse y desordenar las capas de la ropa de cama. Respiraba con dificultad, y a ratos tenía tics nerviosos en su ojo derecho.

—Tweek, ¿No estás cansado?

—No, por alguna razón tengo la mente muy activa. Y mi cuerpo no deja de tiritar. Quiero relajarme, pero no sé como. Trato de poner la mente en blanco, más me distraigo en-enseguida.

—Oye... Sé como hacer que no pienses en nada. Y de paso, aliviar esa tensión. —dijo Craig, abrazando a Tweek por detrás.

—C-Craig, por qué m-

—Tranquilo, esto te ayudará. Deja que tu novio haga todo el trabajo. —murmuró, levantando la camiseta del rubio y tocando sus tiernos pezones, pellizcándolos suavemente, torciéndolos y sintiendo como se endurecían rápidamente entre sus dedos.

Mientras estimulaba el pecho del despeinado chico, Tucker acercó los labios a sus orejas y cuello, para empezar a lamerlos eróticamente, provocando que gimiera, aunque trataba de contenerse. La luz, tenue y cálida, hacía que la piel de ambos luciera tersa y sensual.

—Cr-Craig... Ah... ¿Qué carajo haces? No me digas que... —dijo, poniéndose colorado.

—Quiero tocarte. ¿Sabías que se duerme mejor después de correrte, aunque sea una vez? ¿Vamos a comprobarlo? —preguntó, metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón de Tweek.

—Hey, no- ¡Gyaah!... No lo toques... Aah...

—Te pusiste así de duro solo porque jugué con tus pezones, eres tan mono. Acabo de notar que tu pijama es adorable, tiene diseño de tacitas de café. Lástima que haya que quitártelo, quiero tenerte completamente desnudo. Jajaja, cielos, ¿Ni tu pijama sabes abotonarte bien?

Craig despojó a Tweek de su ropa, revelando más de su delicada piel. Le llenó de besos la espalda, la nuca y el cuello, mientras lo masturbaba a un ritmo que le hacía querer más. Cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, el pelinegro dejó de mover su mano. Tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿Por qué... Haah... Por qué paraste? —preguntó Tweak, confundido.

—Quiero divertirme también. Oye... ¿Será muy loco si lo hacemos?

—¿¿Qué?? ¿Te refieres... a “eso”? Creí que estabas c-cansado.

—De pronto tengo energía. Pero, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó, mientras rozaba el bulto de su entrepierna contra el trasero de su novio.

—Ah... N-n-no lo sé, es algo que jamás he hecho, las cosas nuevas me aterran, aaa, ¿Y si me duele mucho? ¿Y si nos escuchan desde arriba? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si te decepciona hacerlo y me botas? ¿Y si-

—¡Tweek, basta! Olvida por un momento los “Y si”. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, y sea lo que sea que pase, jamás te abandonaría, así que por favor no pienses en eso. ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí...

—Y sobre el dolor... Esta también sería mi primera vez con un chico. No te mentiré, cuando empezamos a salir, me intrigaba tanto el tema que lo investigué bastante, y no sé a ciencia cierta que sentirás, pero me gustaría descubrirlo juntos. Claro, si tú también lo deseas. Entenderé si no puedes hacerlo esta noche, sabes bien que no te quiero presionar. Mi idea es que te sientas a gusto estando conmigo.

—Ha-hablas demasiado. —dijo Tweek, acto seguido besó rápidamente a Tucker en la boca, dejándolo un tanto perplejo.

—Cariño, ¿Qué fue-

—Sabes qué, hagámoslo. Me da algo de nervios, pero... Estoy muy caliente... Y es porque eres tú, Craig. Tú me haces querer probar cosas nuevas, cosas que de otro modo no me atrevería a hacer. Por eso... Tócame más... Por favor... —dijo, bajando la voz y con las mejillas encendidas.

—Oh, Tweek... Te adoro. —murmuró, y esa vez fue él quién inició un acalorado beso—. Mi fantasía se está haciendo realidad... Me está dejando tocarlo. —pensó.

El húmedo contacto se intensificó, mientras se acariciaban el pelo, superponían sus labios y enredaban sus lenguas, el interior de la boca de Tweek estaba especialmente sensible y le causaba cosquillas extrañas. El movimiento mutuo lo hizo quedar debajo de Craig, que lo miró con ternura, una ternura que él casi nunca demostraba frente a nadie.

—Es injusto, también deberías sacarte el pijama. —se quejó Tweek, inflando las mejillas, y la forma en la que lo hizo fue tan de anime que a Craig se le escapó una risa.

—Tienes razón, me lo quitaré enseguida. —dijo el pelinegro, desvistiéndose—. Dios, ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan lindo? —pensó, al tiempo en que estrujaba las nalgas del rubio con sus manos, para luego separarlas, dejando a la vista el orificio rosado y palpitante. Lo estimuló acariciándolo con los dedos, y un rato después los metió despacio, con la ayuda de su propia saliva.

—Aah... Ah... Cr-Craig... Suficiente con el juego previo, métela ya...

—Parece que alguien está ansioso. Tweek, acabo de darme cuenta, no tengo lubricante. No sé si sea buena idea hacerlo por primera vez sin tenerlo. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para otro día.

—No, no me importa... Quiero continuar de todas maneras.

—Pero, quizás te lastime, estoy muy grande...

—No me da miedo. Estaré bien, no me importa el dolor. Puedo soportar lo que sea, porque... Se trata de ti.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno seduciéndome, hmm? Está bien, amor, pero si te duele o no se siente bien, no dudes en decirme que me detenga. Iré por un condón.

Tucker sacó de su mochila el preservativo y se lo puso sin problemas, volviendo a la cama con su novio.

—Así que tenías uno, q-qué casualidad. —dijo Tweak con sarcasmo.

—Mira, no es que planeara tener sexo contigo, lo traje por si se daba la oportunidad. Es mejor estar preparado. Ahora... aquí vamos. No puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo. Y más encima en casa de Clyde. —dijo, mientras se ubicaba entre las piernas del chico, insertando lentamente su erección dentro de él.

—¡Ah! Ngg...

—Tweek, tu voz... Aah... ¿Te duele si me muevo?

—Puedes moverte... Aah... —gimió, al sentir que el pene de Craig “vibraba” en su interior.

—Ah... Así... Despacio, despacio... Qué tal, ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó, su voz se había vuelto diferente y libidinosa.

—Se siente... Ah... Se siente raro... Uwaah...

—¿Raro bien? ¿O raro mal?

—N-no lo sé... Aaah... —gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el pelinegro, embistiendo más profundo a su pareja, hasta presionar la zona de la próstata—. ¿Todavía no lo sabes?

—¡Aah! Craig, se siente distinto ahí... Está muy sensible, aah... ¿Qué es esto? Ngah...

—Parece que presioné tu botón mágico, jaja. Te pusiste más duro. Ah... Estar dentro de ti es increíble...

—¿Craig está sintiendo placer? —pensó Tweek—. Aah, no sé que me pasa... Estoy raro... Dentro... Ah... M-me voy a venir...

—¿Tan pronto? Espera, ¿Estás llorando? ¿Me detengo? —preguntó Tucker, pellizcando los pezones del pálido chico.

—No, no pares... Es que se siente abrumador... Aah... —sollozó, aferrándose a la espalda de su novio.

Craig aceleró las embestidas, provocando que el cuerpo de Tweek temblara debido a los irresistibles espasmos, agarró sus manos contra la cama, y lo besó dos veces, antes de que los gemidos del rubio se tornaran sumamente lascivos.

—Aah... No aguantaré mucho más... Ngg... Me corro, Craig... Aah... Aaaah~ —gimió, llorando de placer y eyaculando sobre su estómago, algunas gotas blancas fueron a caer sobre su rostro y aquella lujuriosa imagen excitó aún más a Craig.

—Estoy casi... Ngg... Soporta un poco más... Lo siento, Tweek... Te amo... Ah... —suspiró, dejando de contenerse y sintiendo que estaba cerca del clímax—. Me voy a derretir... —pensó.

El chico de ojos verdes penetró un par de veces más a Tweak, y terminó deliciosamente, palpitando dentro de él. Su lengua se asomó por entre sus temblorosos labios, y una gota de saliva chorreó hasta su mentón, mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de Tweek. Recuperándose de lo que habían hecho, ambos chicos se abrazaron, y se besaron despacio, deseando que la mañana jamás llegara, mientras afuera caía sutilmente la nieve, creando un manto gélido sobre las calles, y la ciudad se transformaba en luces difusas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos, así me motivan jeje  
> Nos vemos prontito!
> 
> ~Kat.


End file.
